Ninguém a Não Ser Ele
by Rose Read
Summary: Naruto e Sakura se reencontram com Sasuke, mas será que depois de tanto tempo e do último encontro ele terá mudado de idéia em relação aos ex-companheiros? -- Leiam para saber o que irá rolar nessa minha 1ª fic --
1. Chapter 1

'_Pensamento '_

Fala

**Personagem**

Rose Read - Oiii gnt... olhá só essa é a minha primeira fic, bem sou nova por aqui, mas espero que gostem e me dêem idéias para criar muitas fics ao gosto de vocês!

Obrigado e Ótima Leitura..!!

**Ninguém a não ser Ele**

Quatro anos. Hoje completa-se quatro anos que ele se foi. Para muitos esses quatro anos passaram rápido, mas para uma certa Kunoichi e um certo Shinobi foram incansáveis e tristes longos anos de buscas, pistas falsas, esperanças perdidas e no final um único reencontro mal sucedido, em que quase ocorreu a morte de Naruto.

Sim. O Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura agora com 16 anos, ainda buscavam incansavelmente o último sobrevivente do Clã Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. A qualquer pista, uma chama de esperança e alegria se ascendia no coração dos dois e iam a qualquer custo atrás desta, mas quando não o encontrava tudo ia por água abaixo e novamente suas esperanças de esvaiavam diante da possibilidade de não conseguir trazer o seu amigo-irmão e único amor. Para Naruto, Sasuke sempre foi o irmão que nunca teve, mesmo que brigassem, se odiassem e houvessem muitas desavenças entre eles, para ele isto era sinal de que entre os dois havia um grande laço dia amizade. Laço que Sasuke preferiu cortar saindo da vila e os deixando, se tornando ainda mais frio e distante, para assim conseguir chegar a uma de suas grandes ambições: _"vingança"_. Em um primeiro momento, Naruto viu-se só novamente, mas teve muitos amigos que o ajudou e que ainda o ajuda dando-lhe muita amizade e coragem para que continue a buscar seu "irmão" e definitivamente de tornar Hokage.

Para Sakura, bem... não foi nada fácil ter que aceitar a dura realidade que estava diante de seus olhos. Ela sabia que ele nunca a amou e que provavelmente nuca irá amá-la, mas queria ele pelo menos por perto, mesmo a chamando de irritante. Na maioria das vezes ela sente ódio dele, porque a deixou, e a única coisa que disse a ela foi um simples _"Obrigado"_. Mas depois de muito chorar, Sakura avaliava bem a situação e percebia que quem estava sendo errada era ela, quem ela deveria odiar de verdade era ela, pois amava o Uchiha e não conseguia esquecê-lo. Amaldiçoava-se todos os dias, por todas as noites perdidas chorando pelo garoto que nunca derramou se quer uma lágrima por ela ou lhe deu algum sinal de carinho. Mas ela não queria ninguém a não ser ele, ele que habitava os seus sonhos e desejos mais quentes, ele que faz a Haruno ficar viva, para ela, saber que ele está vivo já é suficiente para que possa sobreviver a cada dia de sua mísera vida, com seus sorrisos falsos, com a sua enorme máscara diante dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Enquanto isso, um jovem de aparentemente 16 anos estava treinando com o seu mestre em uma grande clareira:

**Orochimaru – **Vamos Sasuke-kun mostre o seu verdadeiro ódio, mostre o seu verdadeiro poder! Kukukukuku...

**Sasuke** – Humph!

Há maiôs ou menos quatro anos que Sasuke treinava com Orochimaru, não parava em nenhum momento, só comia e dormia, e em algumas vezes, quando não tinha sono, saia na calada da noite para ir treinar sozinho e só parava quando via o Sol nascer ao longe dos seus olhos.

Para ele aquilo já tinha virado rotina, pois daquela forma ele não iria ter tempo para ficar pensando em seus amigos. Temia que se pensasse demais neles poderia se desviar de seus verdadeiros objetivos e definitivamente ele não queria que isso acontecesse.

Em um certo dia quando Sasuke e Orochimaru estavam treinando perto do pais das Ondas ouviram um enorme estrondo e resolveram averiguar para saber se ainda estavam em segurança.

Quanto mais chegavam perto sentiam chakras extraordinários, mas que não conseguiam reconhecer. Então quando eles estavam em uma certa distância considerável pararam e ficaram observando o desenrolar daquela batalha que estava acontecendo, o mais novo ativou o Sharingan para ver melhor. Em questão de segundos percebeu quem se encontrava por ali e rapidamente, sem seu mestre perceber formou-se o pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios:

**Sasuke** – _'Então eles estão por aqui... e parecem bem fortes...'_

**Orochimaru **– Kukukukuku... – Orochimaru deu umas de suas risadas debochadas – parece que são seus amiguinhos não, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke** – Eu nunca tive amigos! – Sasuke disse da forma mais fria possível para não transparecer a pitadinha de felicidade que seu coração estava sentindo para seu mestre e muito menos eles reconhecia aquele sentimento.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais longe Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e Sai estavam frente a frente com vários nukenis que se encontravam em seus caminhos atrapalhando a volta deles para Konoha com a missão comprida.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ **Flashback On ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

**Tsunade** – A missão de vocês é ir investigar alguns assassinatos que estão ocorrendo perto do país das Ondas e quando descobrirem quem são os culpados prenda-os imadiatamente! – Dizia Tsunade com uma cara não muito boa, devido ter sido acordada por Shizune muito cedo para ir trabalhar.

**Naruto** – Ótimo! Uma missão!! Obrigado vovó Tsunade!! – Dizia o loiro hiperativo e cabeça oca do time 7, com um enorme sorriso nos lábois.

**Sakura** – Mas Tsunade e se eles resolverem lutar? – Sakura pergunta a loira a sua frente que fica um tempo calada e depois responde:

**Tsunade** – Lutem! Porque vocês acham que se tornaram ninjas? – Disse Tsunade de uma forma tão simples que fez com que todos tivessem uma gota na cabeça.

**Sai** – _'Como se ser ninja fosse fácil.'_ – Pensava Sai que se mantinha inexpressivo diante de todos.

**Kakashi** – Certo então Tsunade, a que horas devemos começar a missão? – Pronunciou-se Kakashi que se mantinha calado até certo momento.

**Tsunade** – Quero que vão imediatamente! – Exclamou a loira que fez com que todos rapidamente entendessem o recado e em um "Hai" todos sumiram da vista da Hokage.

A viagem foi rápida, nenhum ataque e nenhum imprevisto, somente uma Sakura que a todo momento acertava um soco na cabeça de um certo Uzumaki e dois Shinobis que os observavam de esgueira.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino foram rapidamente fazer seu trabalho e rapidamente encontraram os culpados e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiram prendê-los. E então quando estavam voltando um grupo de nukenins os aborda querendo lutar contra eles e sem saída eles começam a travar uma batalha.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ **Flashback Off ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡**

Só sobraram quatro nukenins, ou seja, um para cada. E para finalizarem rapidamente tudo aquilo foram rápidos e mataram os que sobraram com um só golpe: Kakashi, com o Chidori; Naruto, com o Rasengan; Sai, com um de seus desenhos; e Sakura com um de seus monstruosos socos.

O portador do Sharingan e o Sannin das Cobras olhavam não impressionados, mas de uma forma "possessiva". Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que aquela Kunoichi era mesmo a Sakura que ele deixou a quatro anos atrás em um banco frio perto da saída de Konoha, ela estava muito... forte. Era difícil para ele admitir aquilo, mas a olhava de uma forma tão possessiva e tão admiradora que sentia seu sangue esquentar só de observá-la dos pés a cabeça, ela estava simplesmente linda!

**Sasuke **– _'Não! Eu não posso pensar esses tipos de coisas, não estou gostando dessa irritante, eu tenho coisas muito melhores para fazer! Tenho um objetivo e ela não me fará desviar dele! Mas... e o meu segundo objetivo? Eu ainda quero reconstruir o clã, não quero?!'_ – Sasuke balançou a cabeça tentando desviar esses pensamentos de sua mente, não estava preparado para pensar sobre isso nesse momento.

Equanto isso Orochimaru olhava de uma forma maliciosa para uma certa Kunoichi, como ela se parecia com a sua ex-companheira,Tsunade, parece que ela era seria uma grande ajuda a ele, pois através do amor que sentia pelo _seu_ Sasuke-kun ele poderia manipulá-la para curar os seus braços. Com esses pensamentos Orochimaru e Sasuke resolvem sair o mais rápido possível dali para não serem percebidos, mas...


	2. O Reencontro

**No último capítulo:**

_... Equanto isso Orochimaru olhava de uma forma maliciosa para uma certa Kunoichi, como ela se parecia com a sua ex-companheira,Tsunade, parece que ela era seria uma grande ajuda a ele, pois através do amor que sentia pelo seu Sasuke-kun ele poderia manipulá-la para curar os seus braços. Com esses pensamentos Orochimaru e Sasuke resolvem sair o mais rápido possível dali para não serem percebidos, mas..._

* * *

Aproveitem bastante..!!

* * *

**2º Capítulo**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Sakura se juntaram depois que terminaram com os nukenins, mas havia alguma coisa estranha, Sakura tinha sentido isso, haviam dois chakras próximos a eles, não se moviam, não faziam nada enquanto estavam lutando, mas quando acabaram de lutar percebeu que esses dois chakras estavam se afatando. E então ela resolve se concentrar um pouco mais para saber de quem eram aqueles chakras, fechou os olhos e de repente os abriu assustada e assustando os seus companheiros que a olharam de uma forma confusa e preocupada.

**Sakura **– Não pode ser... – pronunciou-se em um tom baixo, mas que foi possível que seus companheiros escutassem.

**Naruto** – O que aconteceu Sakura-chan?! Você se machucou?! Você está com alguma dor?! – Perguntava Naruto com um tom de preocupação muito evidente, pois sua companheira nuca tinha agido daquela forma em uma missão.

**Sai** – Ei feiosa, desse jeito você está deixando a gente preocupado, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Sai, também já se preocupando com as caretas que Sakura fazia.

Kakashi não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mais depois que se concentrou percebeu o que a Haruno estava sentindo. Era o chakra do seu pupilo e do sannin das cobras, estavam um pouco longe, mas como ela foi treinada pela Hokage, que a ensinou muito bem a percepção de chakras, ela podia senti-los a metros de distância, bastava se concentrar.

**Kakashi** – É, parace que tínhamos companhia enquanto lutávamos... – disse Kakashi em um tom preocupado e ao mesmo tempo irônico. Como não tinha percebido a presença daquelas duas pessoas antes?! Perguntava-se incrédulo.

**Naruto** – O QUE?! – Perguntou da sua costumeira forma escandalosa e começou a procurar quem os estava espionando.

**Kakashi **– Acalme-se Naruto eles já foram, já estão um pouco longe, só é possível sentir o chakra deles, certo Sakura? Agora pode se acalmar, não há nenhum perigo. – Disse Kakashi tentando acalmar a garota e deixando um certo loiro com uma expressão muito confusa. Mas saindo de seus devaneios foram pegos por uma atitude inesperada da kunoichi. Ela virou-se na direção do chakra e começou a correr.

**Sai** – Pra onde Sakura pensa que vai?!

**Naruto **– Kakashi o que está acontecendo? Quem eram as pessoas? Porque a Sakura-chan está assim?! – Perguntou Naruto um pouco receoso da resposta.

**Kakashi **– Droga! Vamos! Não podemos deixa-la segui-los sozinha! E bem, Naruto, as pessoas são o Sasuke e o Orochimaru... – Disse esperando a pior reação do garoto, mas se surpreendeu quando este abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio e com medo do que poderia estar acontecendo com ele perguntou:

**Kakashi** – Naruto, você está bem?!

Naruto levantou o rosto e com uam expressão séria – Estou sim Kakashi-sensei. _'Agora teremos a oportunidade de levar o Teme de volta! Nem que seja a força!' _Pensava ele com muita confiança.

Eles correram o mais rápido possível chegando próximos a kunoichi, mas preferiram não conversar nada com ela, com medo do que poderia dizer.

**Sakura **– _' O que será que ele estava fazendo aqui? Droga! Estou me sentindo uma completa idiota por estar correndo atrás dele... de novo. Mas não consigo, é mais forte do que eu! Nunca conseguirei amar outro a não ser o Sasuke-kun!'_

Em silêncio correram o mais rápido possível e escondendo o seu chakra.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Orochimaru corriam, mas sem perceber que estavam sendo seguidos. Sasuke estava com uma expressão diferente das normais e o sannin percebeu isso.

**Orochimaru** – O que foi Sasuke-kun, pelo visto gostou de revê-los não? Será que agora está com vontade de voltar para a sua vilazinha idiota? Para seus amiguinhos idiotas? Para a sua _namoradinha_ idiota?! – Em um tom único de deboche conseguiu deixar o rapaz furioso, fazendo com que despertasse o sharingan imediatamente.

**Sasuke** – Não coloque palavras em minha boca! – Disse em seu tom mais frio e odiosso possível, tentando intimidar seu mestre, coisa que era um pouco impossível, pois ele nunca se sentia intimidado diante de nenhuma ameaça, ainda mais Sasuke, que ele _pensava _que _nunca_ iria tentar nada contra ele. – E eu não tenho namorada nehuma! Ela só é uma irritante, que só sabe me atrapalhar! – Ele não estava gostando nada do rumo dessa conversa.

**Orochimaru** – Acalme-se! Não sabia que você se sentia tão tocado quando se trata desses tipos de assuntos! Mas não se preocupe, guardarei segredo em relação a ela, sei que ela não é sua namorada, mas posso perceber que ela sente algo muito forte por você e que você corresponde, pode não perceber, mas corresponde!

**Sasuke** – Cale a sua maldita boca Orochimaru, se não eu mesmo irei calá-lo de uma forma pouco agradável! – Vociferou com muita raiva, mas preferiu tentar de acalmar. Desativou o sharingan. Agora estava pensando nas últimas palavras de seu mestre "mas posso perceber que ela sente algo muito forte por você e que você corresponde, pode não perceber, mas corresponde!", não sentia nada por ela, porque tanta insistência de seu mestre com isso. Ele não escondia nada de si mesmo, era impossível. Mas, realmente não sabia o que acontecia consigo quando olhava para uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa e olhos cor de esmeralda, sentia-se bem e ao mesmo tempo atodoado, como uma garota daquelas conseguia fazer aquilo com ele?! Desviou esses pensamentos novamente tentando se concentrar e com isso pôde perceber que estavam sendo seguidos, não sabia quantos eram, mas que estavam tentando esconder seus chakras.

**Sasuke** – Alguém está nos perseguindo. – Falou em um tom calmo e frio.

**Orochimaru **– Hum.. só podem ser os seus amiguinhos que devem ter percebido os nossos chakras, mas me lembro de termos escondidos eles... bem, então isso prova que ela foi mesmo treinada pela Tsunade, pois somente ele tem uma percepção tão perfeita, assim. – completou Orochimaru com um pouco de alegria em sua voz. _'Então será agora que levarei-a comigo por bem ou por mal.'_

**Sasuke** – _'Em que será que ele está pensando, está com uma expressão tão... contente?! Ele está tramando alguma coisa.'_ – Pensava Sasuke enquanto olhava para seu mestre.

Orochimaru – Não temos tempo para fazer armadilhas, em algum momento eles irão nos encontrar e não exitarão em lutar contra nós para te levar de volta.

**Sasuke** – Humph! – _'O que será que eles pensam que estão fazendo? Não já tinha deixando bem claro que nunca mais voltaria? Como eles são irritantes!'_ – Pensou, mas não percebeu que seu tom era de preocupação.

**Sakura** – Estou vendo eles, parecem que estão diminuindo a velocidade, acho que perceberam que estamos atrás deles – Pronunciou-se um pouco receosa do que poderia acontecer com esse segundo encontro. Será que agora conseguiriam trazer o Uchiha de volta? Essa pergunta ficava matutando em sua cabeça.

**Kakashi** – Ok. Se já estamos aqui e eles já nos perceberam não nos resta outra saída a não ser lutarmos, mas quero alertá-los de uma coisa... – disse Kakashi em um tom de preocupação. – Não deixem que os sentimentos que vocês sentem interfiram, pois poderão nos colocar em perigo e fiquem alerta! Pois não sabemos quais são as habilidades deles.

**Sakura, Sai e Naruto** – Hai! – Disseram com muita firmeza!

De repente eles sentem o chão tremer e quando percebem uma enorme cobra sai do chão e vai em direção a eles, mas não são atingidos pois rapidamente pulam desviando da grande cobra.

**Orochimaru** – Kukukukukuku... então vocês vieram buscar de novo o Sasuke-kun, mas como vocês são insistentes! Não entenderam da última vez? Ele agora é meu não por obrigação, mas sim por vontade própria. – Disse em deboche com Sasuke ao seu lado. – Sasuke-kun você não precisa perder seu tempo com eles pode ir na frente depois nos encontramos.

**Sasuke** – Humph! Ok. – Então Sasuke saiu correndo em direção ao covil de em estavam.

**Naruto** – Ahhh!! Sasuke! Seu medroso, está com medo de nos enfrentar é? Volte aqui agora! Vou fazer você voltar a Konoha nem que seja amarrado! – Naruto gritou com muita raiva.

**Kakashi** – Acalme-se Naruto! – Kakashi tentou em vão acalmar Naruto.

**Sasuke** – Você acha mesmo que iria ter medo de você Dobe? E ainda acha que irei voltar para aquela vila idiota? Você nunca irá conseguir me levar! Você é um fraco! – Debochou Sasuke fazendo com que Naruto ficasse com mais raiva.

**Sakura** – _'Como ele está diferente, mais forte, mais bonito, mas... continua o mesmo arrogante e frio de sempre. Não posso me deixar levar pelos meus sentimentos, tenho que levar isso a sério, ele é um fugitivo e tenho que tratá-lo como tal'_ – Você sabe muito bem Uchiha que é procurado e tem que ser preso por traição. Você e o Orochimaru.

Sasuke gelou dos pés a cabeça, ela nuca o tinha tratado daquele jeito.

**Sasuke **– _'Parece que ela mudou muito'_ – Pensou com um sorriso pequeno no canto dos lábios. (Bem pequeno mesmo, quase imperceptível :D). – Não me importo com nada que vocês dizem, ainda mais com as que VOCÊ diz, você sempre foi e sempre será uma fraca e irritante!

Sakura se sentiu pior do que nunca, sentiu-se um lixo, tinha vontade de sair correndo e chorar, mas não, não podia fazer isso, não era mais uma menininha como antes, agora era quase uma mulher e tinha que se comportar como tal e também já estava acostumada com a maneira que o Uchiha a tratava.

**Sakura **– Também não me importo com o que diz, somos ninjas e assim temos o direito de prendê-los!

**Sasuke** – _'É, ela mudou muito, gostaria de lutar contra ela para saber se progrediu tanto assim ou se isso é só uma encenaçãozinha. '_

**Orochimaru** – Bem, parece que o casalzinho se deu muito bem, então vamos deixá-los para que possam "conversar" um pouco e enquanto isso quero me divertir um pouco com vocês.

**Sai** – _'Porque será que a feiosa está tratando ele dessa forma? Ela não sempre disse que o amava? Isso está muito estranho.'_ – Pensava Sai com uma pequena interrogação em sua cabeça.

**Naruto** – Eu não vou deixar a Sakura-chan lutar sozinha com o Teme! Saia da minha frente agora sua cobra velha se não eu mesmo irei arrancar a seu pele e fazer um casaco para mim! – Naruto estava muito nervoso e para os olhos de Kakashi isso não era bom.

**Kakashi** – _'Droga! Se o Naruto continuar assim poderá soltar o poder das nove caldas, tenho que fazer alguma coisa e rápido!'_

Orcohimaru – Kukukuku... você parece muito confiante que pode me derrotar não garoto? Então vamos ver se pode mesmo! – Orochimaru rapidamente invocou uma de suas cobras que foi na direção de Naruto para atacá-lo, mas esse era bastante rápido e desviou e começou a fazer as posições com as mãos.

Naruto – Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – Então vários Narutos apareceram e foram em direção a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru – Kukukuku... você acha que pode me derrotar com essa tecnicazinha idiota? Está muito enganado. – Cada Naruto que ia em direção a ele, desaparecia com um só golpe de Orochimaru.

Sai e Kakashi foram ajudá-lo e confiando que a kunoichi do time pudesse ajudá-los também com o Uchiha.

* * *

2º Capítulo quentinho da Hora!!

Aproveitem!!

Kisu!!


	3. O Sonho

No último capítulo:

_... Sai e Kakashi foram ajudá-lo e confiando que a kunoichi do time pudesse ajudá-los também com o Uchiha._

* * *

3º Capítulo

Curiosos?! Hum.. eu também... xD

Boa leitura!!

* * *

Enquanto isso o clima entra a Haruno e o Uchiha estava tenso, eles não faziam nenhum movimento, pareciam estar se auto-avaliando, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça de cada um.

**Sasuke** – E então? O que pretende fazer, ficar só me olhando? – Perguntou tentando intimidar a Haruno com o seu tom frio e superior de sempre.

**Sakura** – Realmente não vim aqui para ficar olhando para você Uchiha e sim para levá-lo de volta a Konoha. – Tentava se manter a mais fria possível para não começar a chorar de alegria ao vê-lo ali na sua frente tão... atraente.

**Sasuke** – E como você acha que irá conseguir fazer isso? Sabe muito bem que é uma fraca e que posso derrotá-la com um único movimento. – _'Vamos ver se ela agora entende o que realmente quero. ' _– Pensava tentando fazer a Haruno ficar com mais raiva para começarem a lutar.

**Sakura** – Você não me conhece mais para achar que ainda sou fraca. E posso muito bem admitir que era sim uma fraca e tola por gostar de você, mas me tornei forte e você não sabe como. – Tentou fazer com que suas palavras saíssem da forma mais contente e debochada possível. _'Espere e verá Sasuke, a menininha agora cresceu e ficou mais forte do que você pensa. '_

**Sasuke** – _'Então ela ficou forte, mas pelo que entendi quando ela era fraca gostava de mim, mas parece que agora que está forte não... Sasuke, Sasuke, esqueça essa garota, concentre-se em seus objetivos. '_ – Pensava, enquanto olhava para a garota a sua frente que parecia tão mais confiante.

Então em um momento inesperado por Sasuke, Sakura vai em sua direção rapidamente e tenta acertar-lhe um soco no rosto, mas ao perceber o movimento dela, ativa o sharingan e consegue desviar a tempo de não ser acertado.

**Sasuke** – _'Mas como? Como ela pode estar tão rápida assim? Eu nem percebi que ela tinha saído do lugar. Se eu não tivesse ativado meu sharingan acho que não teria sobrevivido a um soco desses. '_ – Pensou enquanto via o soco da Haruno ir direto a uma árvore que quebra e voa longe fazendo um certo "estrago" no lugar.

Rapidamente ele faz os ins com as mãos e prepara o seu jutsu de fogo, que ao perceber ela dá um pulo e sobe em uma árvore, mas não repara que após os ins ele já tinha se deslocado e quando viu que ela subiu em uma árvore também vai na mesma direção.

**Sakura** – _'Ufa! Essa foi por pouco!'_ – Exclama aliviada por ter percebido antes o que ele pretendia.

**Sasuke** – Como você se distrai fácil. – Disse o Uchiha em um sussurro ao pé do ouvido da Haruno, não sabendo o que poderia provocar nela essa aproximação e com a sua katana na direção do seu pescoço. Com isso ela gelou, estava praticamente sem poder se mover, devido estarem em um galho de uma árvore, com uma afiada espada na direção do seu pescoço e petrificada por causa do ar quente da boca do seu amado que entrou em seus ouvidos e que ao mesmo tempo a fez ficar arrepiada.

**Sakura** – _'Então foi isso. Como eu fui patética, ele só fez aquilo para me distrair, ele estava era mesmo esperando para que eu me desloca-se e então ele me pararia. '_ – Pensava, mas estava muito tranqüila o que deixou o Uchiha desconfiado.

**Sasuke** –_ 'O que será que ela está planejando? ' _– Não teve tempo de pensar muito, pois Sakura já estava atrás de si com o punho pronto para um soco então soltou a que estava em sua frente, fez algum ins e invocou uma de suas cobras que se enroscaram no corpo da garota e começou a apertar até que rapidamente sumiu.

**Sasuke **– _'Humph... Kage Bushin'_ – Pensou com um sorriso de canto.

Sakura que já estava no chão, o olhava, mas ao mesmo tempo estava atenta a qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

**Sakura** – Você foi rápido Uchiha, mas nem tanto... parece estar... distraído? – Completou fazendo com que ele ficasse furioso.

Sasuke – Acho que você está muito convencida Sa... – Não pôde continuar, pois sentiu o chão tremer e a árvore que estava começou a cair, então pulou, mas quando olhou para baixo viu que Sakura havia dado um soco no chão e que neste havia aberto uma cratera enorme, não tendo outra escolha pulou mais longe dela para não cair no buraco que ela havia feito.

**Sasuke** – _'Isso é impossível! Essa não é a Sakura...' _– Pensou o Uchiha espantado com a imagem que estava vendo.

**Sakura **– O que foi Sasuke? Porque está com essa cara? Está surpreso? Humph! – Perguntou debochada enquanto olhava para a cara que Sasuke fazia enquanto observava o local.

**Sasuke** – Não. – Disse já atrás da Haruno novamente. Ele já não estava raciocinando direito. Tinha desativado o sharingan. Quando a viu de novo ficou maravilhado de como a garota tinha ficado linda e agora... estava sem palavras. E agora se aproximando mais ainda dela, deixando seus corpos ainda mais colados, sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Só gostaria de saber desde quando você se tornou tão linda e tão forte...

Sakura estremeceu e quase desmaiou quando ele estava tão próximo a ela. Era muita pressão, ela estava tentando se manter mais fria e longe o possível dele, mas desse jeito?! Não... desse jeito não dava. Quando sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço, seu corpo quente atrás de si e o seu cheiro inesquecível e irresistível não sabia o que acontecia, mas saia fora de si. Mas ela então voltou à realidade, aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha, pois ele sabia que o seu ponto fraco era ele e então em um movimento brusco tomou distância, virou-se na direção dele armazenou chakra em seu pé e desferiu-lhe um chute que o fez voar longe.

**Sakura** – _'Seria bom demais se fosse verdade... '_ – Pensava tristemente enquanto ia na direção dele para ver se estava inconsciente.

Sasuke se aproximou ainda mais dela sentindo aquele perfume de cerejeira que o deixou entorpecido e que o fez sair fora de si, então não conseguiu se controlar e proferiu aquelas palavras, sentindo seu corpo estremecer com o contato ao dele. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, aquele ato estava sendo uma loucura, mas... era tão bom estar perto dela, ele se sentia tão bem, seu coração se sentia tão tranqüilo. Mas saiu de seus pensamentos ao perceber que a garota tinha se afastado dele e virado bruscamente e lhe dado um chute que o fez voar longe. Depois de bater em várias árvores ele parou em uma, agora tinha percebido o que havia feito.

**Sasuke **– _'O que eu estava fazendo? Estava louco por alguma acaso? Não deveria ter chegado tão perto dela. E pelo que percebi, ela tem um controle de chakra excelente '_ – Pensava enquanto voltava a ficar de pé e olhava ela vindo em sua direção com uma expressão de ódio. – _'Mas mesmo assim ela fica linda nervosa. '_ – Sorriu no canto dos lábios.

Sasuke – Pelo que eu vi você não baixou a guardo por nenhum momento... muito bem.

**Sakura** – Estou aqui para lutar e levá-lo de volta nem que seja a força, não para pedir sua opinião em relação ao meu progresso e muito menos para fazer ceninhas românticas patéticas! – Disse tentando esconder o nervosismo e a felicidade que estava sentindo com tudo que tinha acontecido.

**Sasuke** – Não se faça de difícil, eu sei que você não agüenta quando estou perto de você, sei que você ainda morre de amores por mim. – Disse em um tom irônico, fazendo com que ela ficasse um pouco rubra, que não passou despercebido por seus olhos.

**Sakura** – Não fique se achando demais Sasuke... não gosto de ficar revirando o passado.

**Sasuke** – Muitos menos eu! Então vamos deixar de brincadeiras e conversinhas chatas e vamos à ação!

**Sakura** – Como quiser! – Dando um sorriso no canto dos lábios e indo na direção dele.

Os dois lutavam muito bem, mas Sakura havia percebido que Sasuke não estava usando todo o seu poder e também não entendia o porquê, mas continuou lutando, quando de repente ela se distraiu.

**Sasuke **– _'Ótimo! Agora ela não tem escapatória. '_ – Pensou vitorioso.

Então em um movimento rápido ele invoca duas cobras que a seguram se enrolando em suas pernas e no tronco de uma árvore e ele segura os seus braços acima de sua cabeça a imprensando na árvore com o seu corpo.

**Sakura** – _'Droga! Porque ele tem que fazer isso? O que ele está querendo? Desse jeito eu não posso raciocinar. '_ – Sentia-se constrangida com a proximidade deles e estava começando a enrubescer.

**Sasuke** – E então, como se sente? Agora você não tem como escapar de mim, você perdeu Sakura, como já tinha te dito uma vez, você é muito fraca! – Disse debochado, sem perceber quando ela abaixou o rosto.

**Sakura** – Satisfeito Sasuke? E agora o que pretende fazer? Me matar? Se acha que é capaz disso então o faça, já sofri demais durante todo o tempo que você esteve fora, já não agüento mais, já cansei de chorar, mate-me logo, quero sair dessa aflição! Ande logo seu desgraçado!! – Disse essas palavras já gritando e chorando! Como ela era tão idiota! Não queria deixar seus sentimentos saírem dessa maneira, mas não estava mais agüentando, não queria chorar na frente dele, era humilhante demais, mas não podia segurar era mais forte que ela. Olhava pra ele com ódio e ao mesmo tempo pena. – Como você foi capaz de nos deixar por causa de objetivos idiotas, porque você está fazendo isso com a gente? Nós tentamos te tratar da melhor maneira possível não querendo te deixar sozinho, mas você nunca olhou isso não foi? Você sempre queria ficar mais forte, mais distante, mais arrogante e frio. Tenho pena de você Sasuke. Não te reconheço mais, sinceramente... não sei quem é você! – Disse essas últimas palavras chorando compulsivamente e abaixando a cabeça deixando sua voz ficar cada vez mais fraca, já tinha desabafado o suficiente, relembrar o passado estava a corroendo por dentro.

Sasuke estava estático. Não sabia o que dizer. Ela tinha pena dele, era isso? Pensou não ter escutado direito. Mas era a verdade. Ela tinha sim ficado forte e também muito diferente, nunca em sua infância a tinha visto desse jeito, realmente ele estava impressionado com as ações dela. Mas ficou ainda mais impressionado com o que fez e disse.

Fez as cobras que seguravam as pernas dela desaparecerem e soltou os seus braços e inconscientemente a abraçou, um abraço apertado e terno, não estava mais agüentando vê-la chorar daquele jeito, seu coração parecia que despedaçava a cada soluço da rosada.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, você sabia que essas suas palavras me machucam mais do que kunais? – Sorriu triste – Você não sabe a dor de perder todos de sua família, como é a solidão. É tão doloroso. Eu estou com o Orochimaru para buscar mais poder, para assim conseguir acabar com a dor que eu sinto sempre que penso em meus pais. O Itachi destruiu a minha vida e desse modo quero que ele pague com a vida dele por tudo que fez. – Sasuke dizia isso quase num sussurro, era doloroso demais relembrar tudo aquilo, mas não podia deixar mais a _sua flor_ com tantas dúvidas, se sentia na _obrigação_ de esclarecer tudo a ela e assim o fazia.

Sakura escutava calada, sentindo a dor que ele passou apertar dentro do seu peito, queria muito ter chorado com ele quando perdeu seus pais, ter ficado perto dele lhe fazendo companhia, mas... ele preferiu a solidão.

**Sasuke** – Não quero que chore por mim, eu não mereço suas lágrimas, eu sou um traidor e devo ser tratado como tal. – Quando disse essas palavras a kunoichi relembrou de tê-las proferido um tempo antes. – Eu sei que você ainda me ama, mas eu não mereço o seu amor, não mereço carinho, não mereço a compaixão de ninguém, tenho que seguir meu caminho sozinho até alcançar meus objetivos.

**Sakura** – Mas esses objetivos não irão te levar a nada. Você só irá destruir mais ainda a sua vida. Por favor, volte com a gente para Konoha... Sasuke-kun. – Disse isso com uma voz pesada e chorosa. E fez com que Sasuke puxasse um sorriso no canto de seus lábios após o pronunciamento do carinhoso "Kun", não sabia por que, mas ficava feliz quando ela dizia o seu nome com esse sufixo em um tom tão carinhoso e manhoso. – Eu ainda te amo e saiba que se você voltar com a gente farei de tudo para que você não se sinta só, para que você se sinta feliz a todo momento. – Com essas palavras Sasuke se lembrou de quando saiu da vila, das juras de amor que ela havia feito a ele para que não saísse e que pelo visto ainda estavam de pé. E olhando nos olhos dele, ela continuou – Você pode nunca corresponder ao meu amor, mas tentarei te fazer feliz mesmo que não possamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

**Sasuke** – _'O resto de nossas vidas juntos... '_ – Sasuke olhava para aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, que brilhavam como nunca tinha visto e pensava no que ela havia falado, lembrou então do seu outro objetivo: Reconstruir o clã. Ainda queria reconstruir o clã, e queria que fosse com uma pessoa especial, que ele realmente amasse. Mas ele amava Sakura não amava? Bem, amava... mas para Uchiha Sasuke era difícil ter que concordar com isso, ainda mais se tratando da Haruno, quem ele desprezou e humilhou a vida toda.

E sem raciocinar direito ele foi estreitando a distância entre seus rostos, seus corpos já colados só foram alguns centímetros para trás, para que Sasuke pudesse apoiar carinhosamente o corpo de Sakura no tronco da árvore em que em alguns minutos atrás estava sendo imprensada, seus lábios rosados como o seu cabelo estavam bastante convidativos. Para ela, aquilo era um sonho. Para ele, se sentia no paraíso. Nada mais existia em volta deles, só os dois, que se olhavam fixamente tentando enxergar a alma do outro. E antes de beijá-la disse:

**Sasuke** – Da vez que fui embora da vila, só te disse um obrigado, mas agora quero que seja mais que isso, porque isso será como um adeus, mas saiba que voltarei, para você, para podermos ficar o resto de nossas vidas juntos... – Disse isso em um sussurro para a kunoichi que se lembrou imediatamente da última frase. Assim ele passou seus braços pela cintura fina da garota que estava totalmente perdida em seus profundos olhos negros e juntou os seus lábios em um beijo terno, cheio de carinho e esperanças e depois que ela percebeu que estava sendo beijada, colocou a mão no peitoral definido do rapaz tentando se desvencilhar do beijo, mas não conseguia, parecia que através daquele beijo ele estava sugando as suas forças.

**Sakura** – _'Eu não acredito que... não, só pode ser um sonho, o Sasuke está me beijando, o que será que ele pensa que está fazendo? O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Ele está querendo me fazer sofrer de novo?'_ – Pensava Sakura aflita enquanto o moreno a beijava com doçura e calma, e ela sem perceber o correspondia da mesma forma.

Em um momento tiveram que parar com o beijo pela falta de ar em seus pulmões. Então o moreno ainda enlaçado na cintura da rosada parou o beijo, abriu os olhos e encostou a sua testa na da kunoichi, que ainda estava com os olhos fechados, esperando a reação dela. Mas ficou extremamente preocupado quando percebeu que lágrimas começaram a rolar por aquele lindo rosto que ele sempre teve vontade de tocar.

**Sakura** – Por que... – Ainda com os olhos fechados – Por que você fez isso? Porque me beijou? Porque disse aquilo? – Olhava-o sem entender os motivos que o levaram a fazê-la ficar tão... feliz.

**Sasuke** – _'Pelo visto ela não entendeu o significado do meu beijo e das palavras que disse... '_ – Sakura... – Ainda com a testa encostada na dela, secou as lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto da garota com as costas de sua mão, depois fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e os abriu de novo – Eu realmente não sei bem o que estou sentindo por você, quando estamos juntos sinto uma paz no meu coração e tenho vontade de ficar assim, perto de você, o resto da minha vida. – Respirou profundo novamente. – Mas existem coisas, obstáculos, que devemos enfrentar e que para isso temos que ser fortes, e o nosso primeiro obstáculo juntos é a nossa separação por este tempo. Eu deveria voltar com você, mas não posso me sentiria estar traindo a minha família com a minha promessa, não conseguiria dormir em paz sabendo que o homem do meu maior sofrimento ainda está vivo. Eu te dei este beijo como prova de que sinto sim algo por você e que ainda irei voltar. _– 'Droga, não vou conseguir dizer que a amo. '_ – Pensava triste, pois não poderia dizer duas tão simples palavras que confortariam a kunoichi, mas na verdade não sabia como dizer, não sabia como expressar realmente os sentimentos em palavras, já tinha perdido a prática desde que seus pais tinham falecido, mas havia aprendido a expressar seus sentimentos através de ações.

**Sakura** – Mas... eu tenho medo Sasuke-kun, medo que te aconteça algo muito ruim... tenho medo de te perder... – Dizia chorando novamente e abraçando Sasuke com toda a sua força, com medo que ele fosse embora novamente.

**Sasuke** – Sakura olhe pra mim... – Ela levantou o rosto o encarando – _'Como esses olhos são lindos. ' _– Pensou enquanto admirava aqueles olhos cheios de ternura. – Não precisa ter medo, você não irá me perder, porque eu sempre estarei com você, em seus pensamentos, em seus sonhos, onde você estiver.

Sakura se emocionou quando ele disse aquelas palavras e ficou tão feliz que só percebeu quando ele a tinha beijado de novo depois que sentiu a língua dele pedir passagem para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo e sem mais delongas ela concedeu sentindo o gosto do beijo da única pessoa que amou, o gosto dos lábios do **SEU** Sasuke-kun.

3º Capítulo feito com muito carinhO... D

4º Capítulo em andamento...

Kisu..!!


	4. A Primeira Luta

No último capítulo:

_... Sakura se emocionou quando ele disse aquelas palavras e ficou tão feliz que só percebeu quando ele a tinha beijado de novo depois que sentiu a língua dele pedir passagem para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo e sem mais delongas ela concedeu sentindo o gosto do beijo da única pessoa que amou, o gosto dos lábios do __**SEU**__ Sasuke-kun._

* * *

4º Capítulo

O que será que está acontecendo na luta entre Sai, Kakashi, Naruto e Orochimau? Vamos descobrir agora..

Beijo e aproveitem a leitura..!!

* * *

Em um lugar mais afastado dos "pombinhos" estavam Kakashi, Sai e Naruto que lutavam contra Orochimaru, não tendo muito sucesso. O sannin era muito forte e ao mesmo tempo sabia fazer um ótimo jogo de tortura mental.

**Orochimaru** – Pensei que vocês fossem mais fortes, mas acho que me enganei. Parece que a raposa de nove caldas não é tão boa assim... – Dizia em um tom de deboche fazendo com que Naruto ficasse com mais raiva ainda e assim pouco a pouco liberando o poder da nove caldas. Que era o objetivo do sannin, pois ele sabia que quanto com mais raiva ele ficava mais liberava o poder da raposa. – Pelo visto acha que o _meu _Sasuke-kun derrotou aquela garotinha patética. Hum... já sabia que ela não era párea para ele... kukukuku...

**Naruto** – Não fale assim como se o Sasuke fosse seu... – Dizia com muita raiva. – Seu maldito! Eu sei que a Sakura-chan pode derrotar aquele teme como um único golpe!

**Kakashi **– Calma Naruto, não entre no joguinho dele, ele só está tentando te deixar ainda mais nervoso, ele está fazendo um jogo mental com você, não escute nenhuma palavra que ele diz. – Dizia calmamente o junnin.

**Sai** – Ei! A feiosa pode ser o que for, mas sei que é muito forte! – Disse Sai, como sempre inexpressivo. – _'Espero que ela esteja bem. '_ – Pensava apreensivo.

**Orochimaru** – Vamos esquecê-los e nos concentrar na nossa luta!

Naruto formou o rasengan nas mãos e correu na direção do sannin que estava ocupado lutando com Kakashi e com um dos desenhos de Sai. Ao perceber a movimentação de Naruto, invocou três cobras enormes que foram na direção de Sai, do desenho de Sai e de Kakashi, enquanto ele de desviava do golpe de Naruto.

**Orochimaru **– Muito esperto você garoto, aproveitou que eu estava distraído com os outros e veio me atacar com a guarda baixa. Mas você não é mais forte que o Sasuke-kun! – Disse debochado.

Naruto já não agüentava mais, estava com muito ódio daquela cobra peçonhenta e com isso ele começou a se transformar saindo assim a primeira calda da raposa, que fez com que Orochimaru ficasse muito feliz.

**Kakashi** – _'Naruto tinha que ter se controlado mais. '_ – Pensava enquanto imaginava o pior que poderia acontecer. – _'Tenho que agir logo. '_

**Naruto** – Não me subestime!! – Gritou indo para cima de Orochimaru.

**Sai** – _'Esse Naruto não tem jeito. Mas cadê a feiosa? Ela está demorando demais!'_ – Pensava preocupado.

Naruto ainda estava sobre o controle de si, mas o que Kakashi temia era que a terceira calda aparecesse, o que se tornava freqüente e fácil para acontecer, e então ficaria difícil controlar Naruto.

**Kakashi **– Sai vá atrás da Sakura imediatamente e diga para ela preparar o selo que Yamato nos deu para quando Naruto começasse a liberar o poder da raposa!

**Sai** – Hai!

Sasuke havia cessado o beijo e agora estava abraçado a kunoichi.

**Sasuke** – Sakura teremos que guardar segredo quanto a tudo isso que aconteceu, não conte nada a ninguém, ok? Isso ficará só entre nós dois. Antes de voltar para a vila quere realizar a minha vingança e não quero que ninguém me impeça e para isso terei que continuar com o Orochimaru por algum tempo.

**Sakura** – Está bem, mas tome muito cuidado, por favor.

Sasuke sorriu para ela. De repente eles sentem um chakra se aproximando deles e então Sasuke dá um selinho em Sakura e foge. Quando Sakura olha na direção do chakra finge que está desmaiada ao perceber que era Sai que estava vindo.

**Sai** – Ei feiosa, acorde! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Onde está o Uchiha? – Perguntou a ela enquanto avaliava o local.

**Sakura** – Ele me deixou inconsciente e fugiu, mas eu estou bem. – Disse se "recuperando" e rezando para que Sai acreditasse nele.

**Sai** – Ok. Bem, estamos precisando de você agora, o Naruto já soltou o poder da raposa e está com a primeira calda, o Kakashi pediu para que eu viesse e pedisse que você preparase o selo do Yamato-san.

**Sakura** – Mas que droga! O Naruto não sabe se controlar mesmo! Bem vamos lá e no caminho eu vou preparando o selo.

Então eles correram o mais rápido possível, mesmo que estavam perto do local, mas não podiam perder tempo. Quando chegaram lá ficaram impressionados com a tamanha destruição que estava o local. Naruto já estava com a segunda calda e Kakashi estava escondido atrás de uma árvore com um enorme ferimento em seu braço.

**Sakura** – Kakashi-sensei, o que aconteceu com você?! – Perguntou com muita preocupação vendo o enorme ferimento no braço de Kakashi.

**Kakashi** – Eu fui tentar controlar o Naruto, mas não consegui e levei este "pequeno" arranhão. – Disse em um tom de brincadeira para não preocupar muito a sua aluna, que enquanto ele falava curava rapidamente seu ferimento.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ Flashback On ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

**Orochimaru** – Ate que enfim, já estava cansado de esperar para ver o poder da nove caldas. – Disse contente.

**Naruto **– Ahhhhh...!!

Naruto rapidamente foi na direção do sannin e começou a dar golpes nele que eram desviados com um pouco de dificuldade.

**Orochimaru** _–'Mesmo com uma única calda esse garoto ficou muito forte e rápido. Uma luta entre ele e o Sasuke-kun seria muito interessante. ' _– Pensava Orochimaru impressionado com a tamanha força que Naruto exalava.

Kakashi ativou seu sharingan e se preparou para tentar parar Naruto.

Kakashi – 'Espero que isso dê certo e não o machuque muito.' – Pensava preparando o chidori com pouco chakra em uma de suas mãos e correndo na direção de Naruto.

Naruto ao perceber que Kakashi vinha em sua direção jogou uma bola de chakra para distrair Orochimaru e virou-se para Kakashi e antes que ele pudesse acertar o chidori nele, Naruto deu um arranhão enorme e profundo o braço de Kakashi, que não agüentou e caiu no chão e antes que fosse atacado novamente por seu aluno desapareceu de lá e apareceu atrás de uma árvore não muito distante de lá.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ Flashback Off ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

**Sakura** – Então foi isso. Bem fiquem aqui os dois que eu irei tentar colocar o selo no Naruto. – Disse já saindo, mas sentiu-se ser segurada pelo pulso.

**Kakashi** – Sakura tome muito cuidado, por favor.

Sai – É feiosa, tente não se distrair. – Debochou Sai, que deixou a Haruno muito irritada, mas voltou ao normal, pois não podia dar ligança ao que Sai estava falando, não naquele momento.

Sakura foi até onde Naruto e Orochimaru estavam lutando e ficou observando um pouco o ritmo da luta, avaliando em que momento iria entrar para colocar o selo em Naruto. Num certo momento, viu que Naruto estava sendo segurado por uma enorme cobra de Orochimaru, ficando assim imobilizado.

**Sakura** – _'Isso, esse é o momento, que Kami me ajude. '_ – Pensava enquanto corria rapidamente na direção de Naruto preparada para colocar o selo nele.

**Orochimaru** – _'Mas o que essa garota pretende fazer?Atrapalhar minha diversão? Não, não vou deixar mesmo ela fazer isso. '_ – Pensava esboçando um sorriso maléfico.

Orochimaru com um pouco de dificuldade, devido a luta forçada com Naruto e os seus braços já não estarem mais agüentando, invoca uma última cobra que vai na direção de Sakura e então ele volta a lutar com Naruto. E Sakura devido estar concentrada em Naruto, não percebe a cobra. Só se dá conta quando ela está bem próxima e ela não tinha o que fazer.

**Sakura** – _'E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Não tenho tempo para fazer algum jutso...'_ – Pensava aflita enquanto a cobra de aproximava mais ainda dela, a deixando ainda mais assustada.

De repente vê uma enorme bola de fogo com várias surikens virem na direção da cobra a destruindo imediatamente.

**Sakura** – _'Sasuke-kun... '_ – Pensou feliz por perceber que Sasuke há havia protegido e então voltou sua atenção para Naruto que ainda estava preso pela outra cobra, e em um rápido movimento colocou o selo neste, que enquanto voltava ao normal, ela destruía a cobra com o seu chakra cotante. Orochimaru não estava acreditando no que havia acontecido, como que aquela garota havia conseguido destruir uma de suas cobras? Percebeu também que os outros dois, Sai e Kakashi, estavam voltando para ajudá-los e desse modo não havia como ele lutar, já estava cansado e sozinho não iria conseguir, enquanto eles estavam ajudando o garoto da raposa aproveitou e desapareceu.

Sakura estava cuidando de Naruto quando percebeu que Orochimaru estava fugindo, mas preferiu não segui-lo, pois Naruto estava muito ferido. Viu também Kakashi e Sai se aproximarem.

**Kakashi** – Você está bem? O que foi aquilo? De onde saiu àquela bola de fogo? – Perguntou Kakashi quase certo do que havia acontecido, aliás, "de quem" havia estado lá.

**Sakura** – '_Eu não posso contar nada, terei que mentir para eles, espero que acreditem. '_ – Não sei, eu estava tão concentrada no Naruto que não percebi que uma cobra havia aparecido e nem de onde veio aquela bola de fogo. – Mentiu descaradamente, mas rezando para que eles acreditassem nela.

**Kakashi** – Hum... mas então você parece estar bem, mas quem não está bem é o Naruto. – Olhava preocupado para o garoto que estava com muitas queimaduras pelo corpo, devido o manto da raposa, tentando desviar o assunto da conversa, pois já tinha as respostas que precisava.

**Sai** – É mesmo, você pode curá-lo? – Perguntou olhando diretamente para Sakura.

**Sakura** – Posso cuidar de alguns ferimentos, mas temos que voltar para Konoha, pois tenho pouco chakra e não conseguirei cuidar totalmente dos ferimentos do Naruto.

**Kakashi** – Então vamos logo.

Eles seguiram rapidamente para Konoha, com Kakashi levando Naruto nas costas, Sakura muito pensativa e Sai indiferente como sempre.

* * *

Niahhhhh!! PróximO capÍtulo sÓ depOis de amanhÃ.. :P

Kisu!!


	5. Raptada

No último capítulo:

_... Eles seguiram rapidamente para Konoha, com Kakashi levando Naruto nas costas, Sakura muito pensativa e Sai indiferente como sempre._

* * *

5º Capítulo

Será que Orochimaru vai ter a inteligência suficiente para descobrir quem defendeu a kunoichi de cabelos rosa? E porque será que Sai está tão preocupado com Sakura?

Niahhh... vamU vÊ nEh?!.. Kisu...

* * *

Orochimaru estava voltando para o covil quando encontra Sasuke no meio do caminho.

**Orochimaru** – Hum... seus amiguinhos ficaram muito fortes, principalmente aquela garota. Ela é simplesmente perfeita em suas habilidades... kukukukuk – Provocou Orochimaru.

**Sasuke** – Humph..!! – Sasuke não gostou nada da provocação, mas tentou fazer de conta que não havia sido atingido por ela.

**Orochimaru** – Você realmente acha que eu não vi?

Nesse momento Sasuke não soube do que o mestre estava falando, mas depois suou frio.

**Sasuke** – Do que você está falando? – Tentou se fazer de desentendido.

**Orochimaru** – Não tente me fazer de idiota Sasuke-kun, sei muito bem que foi você quem salvou a bela "donzela". Kukukukuku... muito romântico da sua parte, mas não o romantismo não combina com você.

**Sasuke** – Você não sabe nada sobre mim. E eu salvei sim ela, e daí? E nem pense em lhe tocar um único fio de cabelo, pois as conseqüências não serão boas a você. – Disse com o sharingan ativado e olhando com muito ódio pá seu mestre.

**Orochimaru** – Acalme-se, não irei fazer nada com ela... por enquanto, se você não resolver ir atrás deles. – Desafiou.

**Sasuke** – Humph!

O silêncio permaneceu até eles chegarem ao covil. Sasuke não podia deixar ele fazer nada com Sakura, nem com nenhum de seus amigos. É o grande Uchiha Sasuke havia percebido que eles realmente queriam o seu bem, principalmente uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados. E ele não iria deixar de nenhuma maneira que algo de ruim acontecesse a eles.

Enquanto isso O "novo" time 7 passava pelos portões de Konoha indo direto para o hospital, menos Kakashi que foi falar com a Hokage sobre os acontecimentos.

Sakura havia deixado Naruto em um quarto sendo cuidado por outras enfermeiras, enquanto ela e Sai estavam indo para as suas casas.

**Sai** – Ei, eu te levo para casa, já está tarde para você ficar andando sozinha por aí.

**Sakura** – O.O. _'O Sai se preocupando comigo?_ – Não precisa se preocupar, eu posso me virar sozinha. – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso para ele.

**Sai** – Você é muito teimosa sabia? Só porque tem uma força mostruos... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Sakura havia lhe dado um cascudo. – Ei, porque me bateu?

**Sakura** – Aff... você fala demais Sai! Boa noite! – Saiu bufando.

**Sai** – Ai, esse doeu e muito – Com pequenas lágrimas nos olhos. – Hum... ela não me escapa agora, não mesmo. – Falou em um tom baixo. – Ei, me espera eu disse que iria te levar até em casa. – Correu na direção ficando ao seu lado.

Eles andaram por muito tempo calados, e Sai estranhou isso, pois Sakura gostava muito de falar.

**Sai** – Você está estranha desde a vez que nos encontramos com o Orochimaru e com o Uchiha, aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Sakura** – Hã?! Não, nada. Está tudo bem, só estou um pouco cansada. – Disse dando um sorriso falso.

**Sai** – Se você está dizendo neh... – Se conformou.

**Sakura** – Bem, chegamos... obrigado pela companhia. – Sorriu.

Sai – Não tem de quê. – _'É agora ou nunca. '_ – Sakura, antes de ir eu gostaria de te falar alguma coisa.

**Sakura** – Diga então.

**Sai** – Bem, eu não sei explicar, mas eu não conheço muito bem os sentimentos e eu não sei, mas quando estamos perto eu sinto algo aqui. – Apertou o peito. – Não sei o que é, mas acho que é bom, pois quando eu sinto este sentimento me sinto feliz, sinto que tenho em quem confiar e quando você está em perigo me sinto na obrigação de te proteger.

Sakura que estava parada na frente dele, ficou sem palavras, abria a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saia.

**Sai** – Ei, você está bem? Está com falta de ar? – Perguntou não entendendo o que estava acontecendo com a kunoichi.

**Sakura** – É que... bem... – Ela não sabia como dizer isso para Sai, mas respirou fundo e tentou. – Sabe Sai, isso que você sente eu acho que deve ser amizade, e bem, do jeito que você está me dizendo é amizade de irmão, como a minha e a do Naruto. Nós dois somos assim também, somos como irmãos, que nos preocupamos muito um com o outro.

**Sai** – Hum... então isso é bom. Mas você sente a mesma coisa por mim? – Aproximou-se mais da rosada.

**Sakura** – Sa... Sai... – Disse envergonhada e se afastando. – _'Ele não entendeu, vou ter que explicar de outra forma. ' _– Se sentaram na calçada enfrente a casa da kunoichi. – Olha só, sabe a amizade nasce quando as pessoas se conhecem melhor e sentem que irão se dar bem, sentem-se feliz por estar perto de quem te faz feliz, fica preocupado quando essa pessoa não está bem ou quando está em perigo. E mesmo que você ainda não possa compreender alguns sentimentos, você sente alguns, você não percebe, mas sente, como a alguns minutos atrás, em que você estava preocupado comigo e com o Naruto, quando você se sentiu na obrigação de me acompanhar até a minha casa para me proteger, esse sabe, mesmo que briguemos muito eu gosto de você, como gosto do Naruto, entendeu? Bem, eu acho que arranjei outro irmão. – Sorriu para Sai que estava prestando muita atenção no que ela dizia.

**Sai** – Então nós podemos nos considerar irmãos? – Perguntou com uma expressão diferente.

**Sakura** – Bem, acho que sim. – Concluiu animada. – Irmãos de amizade.

Sem perceber Sai há havia abraçado.

**Sai** – Obrigado Sakura, agradeço muito a você e o Naruto por serem sempre meus amigos... aliás, irmãos. – Disse se soltando tentando formar um sorriso em seus lábios, que não passou despercebido por Sakura.

**Sakura** – De nada, e não se preocupe, pouco a pouco você vai conseguindo demonstrar os seus sentimentos.

**Sai** – Bem, agora eu tenho que ir. Boa noite! – Disse e saiu deixando uma kunoichi muito feliz.

**Sakura** – Boa noite... – Disse em um tom baixo e entrou de casa. É, aquele dia tinha sido muito cheio, e bem, ela precisava de um bom banho e uma ótima noite de sono.

**Naruto** – Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! – Gritou fazendo com que muitos pássaros que dormiam sobre o teto da casa da garota saíssem voando.

**Sakura** – Droga Naruto, será que você podia tentar ser menos escandaloso! – Disse irritada.

**Naruto** – Desculpe, mas é que hoje nós tínhamos marcado de treinar, lembra-se? – Perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

**Sakura** – É verdade, espere um pouco que eu já estou indo.

Enquanto Naruto esperava Sakura, Sai estava passando.

**Sai** – Ei, você não vir para o treino não?

**Naruto **– Vou sim, só estou esperando a Sakura-chan, Sai-baka!

**Sai** – Te espero lá no campo de treino, feioso.

Da cabeça de Naruto saltou uma enorme veia. Ele queria acertar a cara de Sai até ela virar do avesso, mas não pôde, pois Sakura já estava do lado de fora, segurando-o pelo colarinho da sua blusa.

**Sakura** – Deixem de criancices e vamos logo. – E saiu arrastando Naruto para perto de Sai e foram juntos, brigando e ao mesmo tempo rindo até o campo de treino, onde iriam de encontrar com Kakashi. Mesmo que eles brigassem muito havia uma grande amizade entre eles.

Eles já estavam treinando a mais ou menos 4 horas e já estava na hora do almoço.

**Naruto** – Ei, vamos dar uma paradinha, eu já estou morrendo de fome. – Disse fazendo bico.

**Sakura **– É mesmo, eu também estou morrendo de fome.

**Kakashi** – Está bem, então vão almoçar e quando voltarem eu explico a missão que teremos que fazer. Nos encontramos na ponte. – E sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça.

**Naruto** – Oba! Oba! Oba! MissãooooooOoOoOo!! – Gritava Naruto parecendo uma criança quando ganha um doce.

**Sakura e Sai** – Hai!

Então eles foram para o Ichikaru, com muita insistência de Naruto é claro.

Eles almoçaram rápido e foram para a ponte. E como sempre Kakashi estava atrasado.

**Sakura** – Será que ele não se cansa de tanto se atrasar não?

**Naruto** – O Kakashi-sensei nunca vai mudar.

**Kakashi** – Yooh... minna!! – Disse animado.

**Naruto e Sakura** – Atrasado!! – Gritaram com muita raiva.

**Kakashi** – Acalmem-se crianças.

**Sai** – Então, qual será a missão? – Perguntou este que permanecia calado até certo momento, só observando os três brigando.

**Kakashi** – Bem teremos que proteger um agricultor muito importante até o país da Água. Iremos nos encontrar com ele na saída da vila.

**Sakura, Naruto e Sai** – Hai!!

**Naruto** – Então vamos logo!! –saindo correndo na frente.

**Sakura** – Ele não tem jeito mesmo. – Disse dando um sorriso muito satisfatório.

Quando chegarem aos portões, conheceram o senhor Iatsu, que seria quem eles deveriam proteger.

**Iatsu** – Olá, serão vocês que irão me proteger até o meu país? – Perguntou com uma expressão muito feliz no rosto.

**Kakashi **– Hai! Esse aqui é o Naruto... – Apontou para o loiro. – Sakura e... – Apontou para a rosada. – Sai. – Apontou para o moreno. – E eu sou o Kakashi. – Apresentou seus alunos e ele ao senhor.

**Iatsu** – Então vamos? Estou com muita pressa de chegar em minha casa.

**Naruto** – Ok. Não se preocupe o senhor chegará lá muito bem! – Afirmou o Uzumaki muito contente.

**Kakashi** – Vamos logo.

No país das Ondas, Sasuke, Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam arrumando as suas coisas para partirem. Eles iriam para um pequeno esconderijo que fica perto do país da Água.

Enquanto Sasuke arrumava suas coisas Orochimaru chamou Kabuto em um canto.

**Orochimaru **– Bem, temos que concluir logo o nosso plano para pegar a kunoichi, pois preciso dela logo, tenho que concluir meus planos rapidamente, tenho pouco tempo com esse corpo e as minhas experiências estão quase prontas, só preciso da "pequena colaboração" dela. – Disse Orochimaru que mantinha um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

**Kabuto** – Sim Orochimaru-sama, estamos quase perto da vila da Folha, desse modo fica mais fácil a aproximação com ela.

**Orochimaru** – Ok. Vamos voltar logo antes que Sasuke-kun desconfie de algo.

**Kabuto** – Hai!

Eles se juntaram, destruíram o covil e foram na direção do outro esconderijo, mal sabendo que iriam se encontrar com quem mais desejava.

Enquanto isso o time 7 também estava indo na direção do país da Água, estavam todos em silêncio e também nem imaginavam o que iria acontecer durante essa viagem.

* * *

Nussa... eu já não estavam aguentando mais ver Sakura e Sasuke separados... xD

De algum jeito eles tinham quese encontrar de novo.

Bem, akbei de fazer esse capítulo!!

BrigadOooOOOo!!

Kisu..


	6. A Promessa

No último capítulo:

_... Eles se juntaram, destruíram o covil e foram na direção do outro esconderijo, mal sabendo que iriam se encontrar com quem mais desejava._

_Enquanto isso o time 7 também estava indo na direção do país da Água, estavam todos em silêncio e também nem imaginavam o que iria acontecer durante essa viagem._

* * *

6º Capítulo

Demorou um pouquinho, mas tah aqui..!! Kisu!! Boa leitura..!!

* * *

Havia mais ou menos duas horas que eles estavam correndo entre as árvores e estavam bem próximos do novo esconderijo.

**Orochimaru** – Kabuto, você está sentindo o chakra de quatro pessoas?

**Kabuto** – Sim, Orochimaru-sama, e acho que sei quem é. – Disse com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

Orochimaru – Hum... parece que o tempo está ao nosso favor, não... kukukuku...

**Sasuke** – _'Do que eles estão falando?'_ – Se perguntava internamente, enquanto estava atento a conversa dos dois percebe que estavam se aproximando de mais quatro pessoas e no mesmo momento reconhece de quem eram. – 'Será que o que eles estão tramando tem algo haver com eles?'

Não muito longe dali vinham um grupo com um loiro reclamando que estavam demorando muito para chegar.

**Sakura** – Deixe de ser chato Naruto, nós já estamos chegando.

**Naruto **– Sakura-chan, eu já estou cansado de nenhuma ação. – Disse meio triste.

Enquanto eles brigavam Kakashi percebeu a presença de três pessoas as reconhecendo no mesmo instante.

**Kakashi** – Quero que fiquem em alerta, pois a qualquer momento podemos dar de cara com Orochimaru, Sasuke e Kabuto e... Naruto, controle-se, por favor! – Disse Kakashi o mais sério possível.

**Naruto** – Hai sensei, mas só de olhar para a cara daquela cobra velho eu sinto nojo e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

**Sai **– Baka, ele faz isso de propósito para que assim você fique com raiva e libere o poder das nove caldas.

**Sakura** – Isso mesmo Naruto... – Antes de continuar eles escutam uma risada diabólica.

**Orochimaru** – Kukukukuku... olha só o que os bons ventos nos trazem? Nos encontramos de novo então...

**Kakashi **– Que grande coincidência não? Garotos fiquem a postos. – Disse olhando para os shinobis de Konoha.

**Sakura, Sai e Naruto** – Hai!

Kakashi foi logo atacando Orochimaru, enquanto Naruto foi em a direção de Sasuke e Kabuto ficou com Sai e Sakura.

**Sai** – Sakura, faça o seguinte, fique escondida em algum lugar, nem muito longe mas também nem muito próxima de nós, pois você é a única que tem habilidades ninjas de cura e se algo acontecer com a gente, você poderá nos curar, mas se algo acontecer á você será mais difícil.

**Sakura** – Ok, mas tomem muito cuidado. – Saiu e se escondeu atrás de uma rocha que ficava a poucos metros de distância de onde ocorria a luta.

Orochimaru que tinha visto tudo, olhou para Kabuto, enquanto Kakashi teve um momento de distração e fez um sinal a ele, este que entendeu o sinal, rapidamente fez uns ins, que eram desconhecidos para Sai, e foi em sua direção. Kabuto deu um soco no rosto de Sai, mas este desviou, enquanto desviava, Kabuto já tinha o pé esquerdo levantado e então deu um chute em Sai que foi parar longe desacordado. Sakura que havia visto tudo, foi em direção de Sai para curá-lo, mas não teve tempo, quando percebeu Kabuto estava em sua frente pronto para desferir-lhe um golpe fatal, mas ela conseguiu desviar a tempo e saiu de perto dele.

**Sakura** – _'Droga! Eu preciso curar o Sai, não posso gastar meu chakra. '_ – Pensava enquanto preparava um de seus socos monstruosos.

O chão tremeu e rapidamente uma enorme cratera foi aberta debaixo de Kabuto que pulou alto e ficou em cima de uma árvore.

**Kabuto** – Você acha que poderá me derrotar com um soquinhos desses? Deve estar brincando, não? – Disse debochadamente. – _'Não posso perder meu tempo gastando chakra com ela, tenho que achar algum modo de fazê-la ficar distraída e levá-la para o nosso esconderijo, sem que ninguém perceba. ' _– Pensava.

**Sakura** – Acho melhor você não me subestimar, pois fui treinada pela Quinta e estou quase no nível dela. – Disse tentando intimidá-lo.

**Kabuto** – Não me importo por quem foi treinada, meu dever neste momento é levá-la conosco.

**Sakura** – _'Me levar? Para quê? Ele deve estar ficando louco achando que conseguirá me levar para algum lugar. '_ – Pensou sem entender as intenções de Kabuto.

Sakura tentou cortar o fluxo de chakra de Kabuto com o seu ckakra cortante, mas ele também era bastante habilidoso. Então em um movimento rápido Kabuto invoca algumas cobras para distraírem Sakura, enquanto ele apareceu rapidamente atrás dela dando-lhe um soco na nuca a deixando desacordada. Então a pega no colo e corre para o esconderijo, onde iria esperar Orochimaru e Sasuke chegarem.

**Orochimaru** – Bem, irei dar a vocês uma oportunidade de treinarem mais e quem sabe nos encontremos outro dia? – Disse enquanto enviava várias cobras para atacar Kakashi, para assim poder fugir, pois já havia conseguido o que queria. – Ande logo Sasuke!

**Sasuke** – Dobe, terminaremos nossa luta depois. – Disse enviando várias bolas de fogo em direção a Naruto que teve que se afastar, enquanto Sasuke seguia na direção de Orochimaru.

**Kakashi** – Eles já estão um pouco longe e devemos cuidar do Sai e... mas onde está a Sakura? – Perguntou não entendendo onde estaria a garota de cabelos rosa.

**Naruto** – Sakura-chaaaaaannnnnnnnn!! Cadê você. – Então chegou perto de Sai. – Sai-baka, onde está a Sakura-chan? – Perguntou segurando no colarinho da blusa do garoto.

**Sai** – Não sei idiota, só me lembro de ter sido atingido fortemente por Kabuto e depois ele ir na direção de Sakura, depois eu desmaiei.

**Naruto** – Ahhhh... pegaram a Sakura-chan!! Eu mato aqueles desgraçados!! Kakashi-sensei o que iremos fazer agora?! – Perguntou.

**Kakashi** – Temos uma missão a fazer, então iremos completá-la rapidamente e voltaremos para Konoha para dizer o que aconteceu a Hokage.

**Naruto** – Mas... – Ele queria ir atrás dela imediatamente, mas analisou bem a situação. - ... Está bem, mas vamos logo!

Então eles foram imediatamente ao país da Água para acabarem com a missão e voltar a Konoha para fazer algo para buscarem Sakura.

Enquanto isso no esconderijo de Orochimaru, Kabuto os esperava do lado de fora de pé enfrente a uma enorme pedra, e havia colocado Sakura encostada, ainda desacordada, em uma árvore. Kabuto viu Orochimaru e Sasuke chegando então foi logo dizendo.

**Kabuto** – Orochimaru-sama, consegui pegar o que o senhor tanto queria, agora nossos problemas estarão mais do que resolvidos. – Disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

**Orochimaru** – Muito bem Kabuto, você sempre compre com a sua palavra. Onde ela está?

**Kabuto** – Ali, senhor. – Apontou para onde a kunoichi estava sentada.

Sasuke que havia chegado naquele momento só viu quando Kabuto apontou para um lugar e arregalou os seus olhos quando percebeu para quem ele estava apontando.

**Sasuke** – _'Mas era isso que eles queriam, eles queriam a Sakura para que pudesse ajudá-los nas experiências malucas deles. Agora as coisas ficaram complicadas. '_ – Pensava aflito vendo o estado da sua flor. Ela estava com alguns arranhões e cortes e parecia estar muito fraca também.

Orochimaru se aproximou da kunoichi e dando alguns tapinhas em seu rosto disse:

**Orochimaru** – Vamos minha menina acorde.

Sasuke olhava feio para aquela cena, não estava gostando nem um pouco de Orochimaru estar tocando a sua flor.

Sakura estava acordando aos poucos e quando abriu os seus olhos totalmente deu de cara com Orochimaru que a olhava com um grande sorriso.

**Sakura** – Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? Onde é que eu estou? Porque me trouxeram para cá? – Disse gritando já de pé e olhando com muita raiva para Orochimaru. Enquanto não havia percebido que Sasuke a olhava intensamente.

**Orochimaru** – Olha só, como você é agressiva, você deveria me agradecer por não ter mandado o Kabuto ter te matado.

**Sakura** – Oras, o que vocês querem comigo? – Perguntou ignorando o que Orochimaru havia dita a ela.

**Orochimaru** – Acalme-se, vamos entrar, antes que alguém nos veja, e lá dentro eu te explico tudo.

Sakura não queria, mas sozinha não iria conseguir lutar contra eles. Então resolveu seguí-los, mas quando deu um primeiro passo sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas e tudo começar a rodar, Orochimaru que estava já um pouco longe e Kabuto já havia entrado no esconderijo não perceberam, então quando estava quase de encontro ao chão fechou os olhos esperando a queda que não veio, então percebeu que havia sido segurada e estava no colo de alguém, mas não sabia por quem, e quando abriu os olhos se deparou com enormes orbes negros que a fitavam intensamente, mas não sabia qual era o tipo de sentimento, deu um pequeno sorriso e deixou-se desmaiar de tanto cansaço que estava sentindo.

**Orochimaru** – Vejo que o relacionamento de vocês poderá mudar enquanto ela estiver aqui, mas não tente nada, pois se não quem poderá sofrer as conseqüências será ela. – Disse ríspido voltando a andar.

Sasuke que estava parado olhando para ela e hipnotizado pela sua beleza, não havia escutado direito o que Orochimaru havia dito, só pequenos fragmentos do final. "... sofrer as conseqüências será ela...".

**Sasuke** – _'Não se preocupe Sakura,eu te prometo que não deixarei que eles te façam nenhum mal, vou fazer de tudo para que saia daqui. '_ – Pensava decidido, enquanto caminha em direção da entrada do covil.

* * *

Bem, achei pequenO + espero que aproveitem!!

Ahh.. deixem reviwes... Onegaiiiii!!

Kisu!!


	7. Um Dia Agitado

No capítulo anterior:

_**Sasuke**__ – 'Não se preocupe Sakura,eu te prometo que não deixarei que eles te façam nenhum mal, vou fazer de tudo para que saia daqui. ' – Pensava decidido, enquanto caminha em direção da entrada do covil._

* * *

Minna... 7º Capítulo...

BjO...

Ótima leitura...

* * *

Há dois dias que Naruto, Kakashi e Sai estavam no País da Água e neste momento já haviam terminado com a missão e estavam voltando para Konoha o mais rápido possível, pois a preocupação que sentiam em relação a kunoichi do time era muito grande. Tão grande que nem conversa entre eles havia, pois estavam tão perdidos em seus pensamentos em como Sakura deveria estar, como estava sendo tratada, enfim, não tinham ânimo para conversar.

Nesses dois dias Orochimaru e Kabuto preparavam um local bem secreto dentro do covil, onde seria o laboratório em que fariam suas experiências com a ajuda da kunoichi. Nesse meio tempo uma parte dos seguidores de Orochimaru já estavam habitando no covil, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo. Já Sakura estava praticamente confinada em um quarto que ela não sabia onde ficava, ela nunca havia saído, Kabuto que levava até ela as coisas, como comida, roupas e outras coisas que ela necessitava. Depois que desmaiou, ela nunca mais viu Sasuke e tentava entender porque ele não ia visitá-la, várias desculpas passavam em sua cabeça e enquanto ela pensava seus dias de tédio naquele quarto iam embora assim chegando assim a noite em que ela mal conseguia dormir ainda tentando entender o que Orochimaru queria com ela e pensando em como Kakashi, Sai e Naruto deveriam estar.

O dia amanheceu e Sakura acordou com muita fome devido não ter tocado na comida no dia anterior. Já era o terceiro dia que estava trancada naquele quarto e não agüentava mais, resolveu tomar um banho para tentar aliviar e depois que se trocou ouviu uma batida na porta.

**Kabuto** – Sakura, você já está acordada?

Sakura abriu a porta.

**Sakura** – Sim, o que vocês querem? – Perguntou da forma mais fria possível.

**Kabuto **– Calminha, só precisamos da sua ajuda no laboratório, nada demais.

**Sakura** –... – Fechou a porta trás de si e começou a caminhar atrás de Kabuto até o local do laboratório. Chegando lá, quando abriu a porta Sakura quase vomitou, devido ao cheiro horrível que tinha ali, ela não sabia definir o cheiro, mas que era muito ruim, era.

**Sakura** – Nossa, o que vocês fazem aqui? – Perguntou já dentro do aposento com cara de nojo e tapando o nariz.

**Kabuto** – Como você vê, fazemos muitas experiências com corpos e também com genética. – Disse indo na direção de um frasco o pegando e virando-se a kunoichi. – Veja, neste frasco contém vários tipos de antídotos que misturei para curar os braços do Orochimaru-sama.

**Sakura** – Mas vocês sabem que é impossível fazer isso... – Disse confiante, mas um pouco desconfiada da resposta de Kabuto.

**Kabuto** – É, nós sabemos, só com este conteúdo não iremos curar os braços dele, precisamos de algo mais, de uma medicina mais forte, e bem, é por isso que você está aqui.

**Sakura** – O que?! Vocês me querem para que os ajude a curar os braços daquele maldito? Vocês devem estar brincando, eu nunca irei fazer isso! Ele era um criminoso muito forte com seus braços em "ativa" e mesmo sem os seus braços continua sendo muito forte. Podem esquecer! – Disse virando-se em direção a porta se deparando com Orochimaru a olhando ameaçadoramente.

**Orochimaru** – Não seja teimosa menina, eu sei que você não irá colaborar, você não iria gostar de se separar do seu Sasuke-kun para sempre, iria? – Perguntou fazendo uma chantagem que a atingiu em cheio.

**Sakura** – _'É verdade, ainda tem o Sasuke-kun, não posso deixá-lo só. Mas o que eu faço? Eu não posso ajudar o Orochimaru... vamos Sakura, pense, pense... Kuso! Não sei o que fazer, acho que terei que ajudá-los... '_ – Concluiu cabisbaixa e com um ar de tristeza enorme.

**Sakura** – Está bem, eu os ajudo, contanto que não machuquem o Sasuke-kun...

**Orochimaru **– Boa menina, então já que estamos todos aqui podemos começar não? – Disse malignamente.

**Kabuto** – Hai Orochimaru-sama, então enquanto ela prepara este antídoto, irei fazer mais outros, para caso algo dê errado, que eu espero que não dê, certo Sakura? – Disse com um olhar horripilante a ela.

**Sakura** – Hai... – Disse fracamente enquanto seguia para um balcão que continha tudo que iria precisar para preparar o antídoto.

Sakura no começo estava meio perdida, mas depois com a ajuda de Kabuto conseguiu seguir o que dizia em um grande livro de medicina que havia no laboratório.

Do lado de fora do covil, um pouco mais afastado, Sasuke treinava sozinho, pois o sannin disse que não poderia treinar com ele hoje, e Sasuke já sabia até porque, iria falar com Sakura, teve vontade de seguir o Sannin, mas sabia que iria fracassar como das outras vezes...

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡Flashback On ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Sasuke caminhava atrás de Kabuto e Orochimaru dentro do covil, com Sakura nos braços, quando de repente eles param e Kabuto estende os braços na direção dele, para que desse Sakura, para levá-la. Sasuke recuou, não sabia o que eles planejavam fazer com ela e tinha medo disso.

**Orochimaru** – Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, não iremos fazer nada de mal com ela, só irei garantir que vocês dois não se encontrem as escondidas e tentem fugir. – Disse com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios.

**Kabuto **– Dê-me-a, irei levá-la para o seu novo quarto.

Ele então deixou Kabuto pegá-la e levá-la, tentou segui-lo, mas Orochimaru o parou.

**Orochimaru** – Nem tente, por enquanto você não saberá onde ela ficará. – Disse fimemente.

**Sasuke** – Humph! – Saiu de lá formulando planos para que pudesse descobrir onde seria o quarto da kunoichi.

O primeiro dia foi sem sucesso, ele procurou por vários cômodos, mas não encontrou nada. No segundo dia ele usou uma nova tática, iria seguir Kabuto, pois pelo que entendeu ele que mantinha mais contato com ela. Mas foi em vão, quando estava próximo de descobrir, foi pego por Karin que havia chegado no covil fazendo o maior escânda-lo, fazendo com que perdesse Kabuto de vista.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ Flashback Off ‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Já estava na hora do almoço e então Sasuke resolveu voltar, pois já estava com um pouco de fome, quando chegou Karin já veio ao seu encontro segurando em seu braço e falando um monte de "besteiras", que era o que ele considerava, que não prestava muita atenção. Quando chegou ao local onde seria o almoço, sentou-se em u lugar e Karin ficou a sua direita, ainda conversando com ele. Achava tão irritante, parecia que ela fazia de conta que não percebia que ele não estava prestando um pingo de atenção no que falava.

Começou a comer, quando escutou passos vindo de um corredor que dava à sala que estavam, escutou umas vozes e logo as identificou como sendo de Kabuto e Orochimaru, mas quando começaram a chegar mais perto, viu que três sombras apareciam na parede. Intrigado parou de comer e tentou reconhecer quem era, como não conseguia esperou que se aproximassem e quando eles chegaram, suas esperanças se poder ficar observando uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa foram por água abaixo, pois quem acompanhava Kabuto e Orochimaru era Suigetsu. Estes se sentaram á mesa e permaneceram em silêncio até o final do almoço.

Quando todos haviam terminado de comer, os primeiros a saírem foram Kabuto e Orochimaru, que voltaram para o laboratório.

Sasuke saiu do covil novamente e foi treinar, não estava com tempo e muito menos paciência para aturar Karin em seu pé do ouvido.

**Karin** – Sasuke-kun para onde você está indo? – Disse o seguindo.

**Sasuke** – Não é da sua conta! Fiquei aí e não me atrapalhe. – Disse ríspido e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

**Karin** – Grosso! Mas você ainda será meu! – Disse convencida.

Antes de irem para o laboratório passaram no quarto de Sakura e a levaram novamente para lá ficando assim o resto da tarde trabalhando em suas experiências.

Quando chegou a noite Sasuke voltou ao seu quarto, tomou um banho e ficou deitado na cama.

**Sasuke** – _'Kuso... quando tento seguí-los não consigo, já procurei por todos os quartos... onde eles devem tê-la colocado?' _– Tentava raciocinar. – _'É claro!'_ – Levantou exaltado. – _'O lugar que eles acharam que eu menos pensaria que ela poderia estar seria neste que eu tenho ao lado do meu. Eles foram muito inteligentes e eu um idiota, pensei que eles a colocariam longe, mas não, eles a colocaram bem perto para que eu pensasse que estaria longe.'_ – Ele então levantou-se, abriu a porta de seu quarto e certificou-se que não havia ninguém e concluiu que todos estavam dormindo. Então em um pequeno passo já estava em frente a porta do quarto onde deveria ser da Kunoichi. Abriu-a e se deparou com a coisa mais linda que seus olhos já tinham visto. Sakura dormia com um fino lençol sobre si. Ele então fechou a porta atrás de si e chegou mais perto da garota parando na beirada da cama, ajoelhou-se e ficou fitando o rosto mais bonito e os lábios rosados que tanto desejava. Viu então um pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios da garota e ficou confuso.

**Sakura** – Se você continuar me olhando assim não irá me deixar dormir. – Disse abrindo os olhos esmeraldados o fitando intensamente. – Estava com saudades de você.

**Sasuke** – Desculpe... não queria te acordar. – Disse fazendo menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido pela garota que segurava em seu braço.

**Sakura** – Não se preocupe, eu já estava acordada, é impossível dormir enquanto se está rodeada de inimigos.

**Sasuke** – Mas saiba que você tem a mim e espero não ser mais o seu inimigo, pois quero te ajudar a sair daqui, é muito perigoso. – Disse preocupado.

Sakura que já estava sentada com o Uchiha a seu lado o olhou com curiosidade e depois deu um sorriso que para o Uchiha havia sido o mais lindo de que já tinha visto.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun, porque você sumiu nesses dois dias? – Perguntou o fitando.

**Sasuke** – O Orochimaru não queria, aliás, não quer que eu saiba onde você está para não tentar te tirar daqui. – Mesmo que não gostasse de dar explicações a ninguém, sentiu-se na obrigação de responder a Sakura.

**Sakura** – Hum... – Com isso instalou-se um silêncio entre eles que foi cortado quando Sasuke se levantou indo em direção a porta e sendo seguido pelos olhares atentos da kunoichi.

**Sasuke** – É melhor eu ir, não quero que descubram que eu achei o seu quarto.

**Sakura** – Hum... – Murmurou tristemente e abaixou o rosto.

Sasuke que havia percebido, foi na direção dela segurou em seu queixo e a beijou. De um jeito apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, pois tinha medo que alvo acontecesse a única mulher de sua vida.

Sakura ao perceber o movimento dele iria dizer alguma coisa, mas foi calada com um beijo do Uchiha que ao mesmo tempo ia levando-a para trás, a deitando em sua cama, ao perceber o ato dele, ela sentiu-se com um pouco de medo e tentou afastá-lo, percebendo que ele já estava deitado em cima dela, um ato que foi percebido pelo Uchiha que resolveu cessar o beijo, percebendo o que ela queria dizer. Quando a olhou viu que suas bochechas estavam meio rosadas e sorriu ao ver essa cena.

**Sasuke** – Acho que aqui não é o lugar mais apropriado para fazermos isso. – Disse fitando-a nos olhos e depois se levantou, puxou-a, depositou um celinho em seus lábios e foi embora deixando uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados um pouco corada e também muito feliz e assim dormiram.

* * *

Êêêêêê... prontinhO...

Mais um capítulo para vocês degustarem...

Kisu!!


	8. O Inesperado

No capítulo anterior:

_**Sasuke**__ – Acho que aqui não é o lugar mais apropriado para fazermos isso. – Disse fitando-a nos olhos e depois se levantou, puxou-a, depositou um celinho em seus lábios e foi embora deixando uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados um pouco corada e também muito feliz e assim dormiram._

* * *

8º Capítulo

Ótima leitura pra vuxeis!!

* * *

Quando chegaram em Konoha foram diretamente para o escritório da Godaime, e sem bater Naruto entrou.

**Naruto** – Vovó Tsunadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! – Disse estérico, enquanto uma loira de olhos castanhos o olhava com muita fúria.

**Tsunade** – Dava para você deixar de ser escandaloso, aprender a ter mais educação e bater na porta e NÃO ME CHAME DE VOVÓ!! – Disse esta última frase já do lado do jovem dando-lhe um enorme cascudo que fez com que Sai e Kakashi ficassem com enormes gotas.

**Kakashi **– Tsunade-sama, o assunto é muito importante. Enquanto estávamos indo para a nossa missão no País da Água nos encontramos com o Orochimaru... – Com a menção desse nome Tsunade voltou a sua postura séria e começou a prestar atenção no que o homem de cabelos cinzentos estava dizendo. – Tivemos uma pequena luta, e bem... – Com essa pequena pausa Tsunade percebeu que faltava alguém no meio deles.

**Tsunade** – Onde está a Sakura?

**Sai** – É isso que estamos querendo dizer, nessa luta Orochimaru conseguiu levar a Sakura.

**Tsunade** – O QUÊ?! Mas como isso foi acontecer? Porque ele levou a Sakura? – Perguntou atônica, não conseguindo acreditar no que eles estavam dizendo.

**Naruto** – Não sabemos como eles conseguiram levar a Sakura-chan e muito menos os propósitos deles.

Ficaram um momento calados analisando a situação, até que a loira presente quebrou o silêncio.

**Tsunade** – Bem, vocês conseguiram descobrir pelo menos onde é o esconderijo do Orochimaru?

**Kakashi** – Pelo que pudemos observar, eles estavam mudando de local, pois estavam com algumas bolsas, e pelo visto esse local se encontra em algum lugar perto do país da Água.

**Tsunade** – Certo, irei mandar um esquadrão para que verifiquem as redondezas e tentem descobrir o esconderijo do Orochimaru.

**Naruto **– Vovó Tsunade, eu também quero participar desse esquadrão. – Disse o loiro com um brilho nos olhos.

**Tsunade** – Não Naruto, melhor não, primeiro iremos fazer um reconhecimento do local e você não irá ajudar muito, pois você não tem uma certa capacidade de ser cauteloso. – Disse com toda calma e com olhar de reprovação para o garoto, não percebendo que este mudou sua expressão para uma com raiva.

**Naruto** – _'Porque ela duvida tanto do meu potencial?' – _Pensava tristemente.

**Kakashi** – Tsunade, eu irei então para guiá-los melhor no local onde estávamos.

**Tsunade **– Certo Kakashi, a tarde irei lhe dar a lista de quem participará e estão dispensados.

Os três saíram e então Tsunade pôde perceber que Naruto estava um pouco cabisbaixo.

**Tsunade** – Naruto não pense que eu duvido de sua capacidade, mas é melhor você descansar e treinar mais para quando for buscá-la, não acha? – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Naruto virou e com um grande sorriso acenou afirmativamente para Tsunade, saindo da sala muito feliz.

**Naruto** – '_Sakura-chan irei te salvar, pode contar comigo!'_ – Pensou contente.

Sakura já não agüentava mais aquela rotina, todo dia acordava no mesmo horário e esperava Kabuto passar em seu quarto para levá-la ao laboratório. Já estava ficando cansada de tanto gastar seu chakra e martelar sua cabeça tentando encontrar uma cura para os braços de Orochimaru.

**Sakura** – _'Não existe cura para isso, é perda de tempo.'_ – Pensava suando e desanimada.

**Kabuto** – Então Sakura, já conseguiu alguma coisa?

**Sakura **– Nada, é impossível achar algo certo que se possa usar junto com o antídoto que você me deu... – Disse desanimada até que Kabuto agarra seus dois braços apertando-os com muita força.

**Kabuto** – É melhor você fazer logo o seu papel, Orochimaru-sama não gosta de ficar esperando por muito tempo. Então deixe de brincadeira e faça logo o que tem que fazer! – Disse gritando e apertando mais ainda os braços da garota, deixando-os roxos e a deixando muito assustada. – Vou sair por um minuto, mas continue fazendo as experiências. – Disse soltando-a e batendo a porta.

Depois que Sakura se recuperou do susto, encostou-se na parede gélida e começou a escorregar pela mesma sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

**Sakura** – O que eu vou fazer? – Disse em um fio de voz. – Tenho que descobrir logo algo que faça efeito. – Disse enxugando as lágrimas e se levantando.

Assim o dia se passou, com ela trancada no laboratório fazendo misturas com vários antídotos como louca.

Quando chegou a noite, também chegou o seu sossego, agora só pensava em ir para o seu quarto, tomar um bom banho e tentar dormir. Kabuto a acompanhou e deixou-a na porta do mesmo, onde entrou e foi direto ao banheiro, não percebendo que alguém estava ali dentro. Despiu-se rapidamente e entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente que a fazia relaxar, estava de costas para a porta do banheiro e começou a cantarolar uma música que não dava para entender direito devido o barulho do chuveiro. Então a porta se abre e ela não percebe e nem vê, porque estava com os olhos fechados, só percebe a presença desta pessoa quando a mesma a agarra pela cintura começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço, assustada se vira rapidamente e sente nojo quando se depara com a figura que a estava beijando.

**Sakura** – MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? SAIA DAQUI AGORA!! – Gritou atordoada e ao mesmo tempo com muito medo e vergonha. E rapidamente pegou a toalha que estava em cima do sanitário e tentou se cobrir.

**...** – Ora, não se faça de difícil, eu só estou querendo que você relaxe um pouco, e também me divertir um pouco. – Disse divertido.

**Sakura** – Você está louco!! Nunca deixarei que você me use para uma mera diversão sua! É melhor você sair daqui se não...

**...** – Se não o que? - Cortou-a. – Acho que é um pouco difícil você tentar me atacar do jeito que está. Melhor você ceder aos meus desejos... – Disse imprensando-a contra a parede e voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Sakura não queria isso, ela estava com muito nojo daquele ser! Não queria que isso acontecesse, ser possuída dessa maneira, ainda mais por _ele. _Então juntou todas as suas forças junto com o seu medo e gritou:

**Sakura** – SOCORRO!! ME SOLTE!! SASUKE-KUN!!

Sasuke que estava em seu quarto deitado em sua cama pensando na kunoichi de cabelos rosados, e decido em ir embora naquele mesmo dia, ao ouvir os gritos desesperados dela, saiu imediatamente de seu quarto e foi ao quarto dela, quando abriu a porta, vê que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e que ela ainda gritava.

**Sakura **– ME SOLTE MALDITO!! SEU NOJENTO!!

Sem pensar entrou no banheiro e se deparou com uma cena horrível. Sakura estava com uma toalha em frente ao seu corpo, chorando descontroladamente, tentando empurrar Orochimaru, que a estava imprensando na parece e a beijava enlouquecido. Em um rápido movimento puxou o sannin e desferiu-lhe um soco no rosto que o fez ir de encontro a porta do banheiro. Este limpou o sangue que escorria pela boca e olhou para o Uchiha que tinha o sharingan ativado, depois olhou para a kunoichi, que estava atrás dele, com um olhar de pura malícia.

**Orochimaru** – O que foi Sasuke-kun? Está com raiva só porque eu estava querendo brincar um pouquinho com a sua namoradinha? Deixe de ser tolo e deixe-me terminar o que havia começado. – Disse dando um passo na direção deles, mas foi impedido por Sasuke que atravessou-lhe um Chidori no estômago, o fazendo cuspir sangue e desmaiar. Então Sasuke foi em direção a Sakura que estava estática encostada na parede e a abraçou protetoramente e esta quando percebeu começou a chorar novamente.

**Sasuke** – Calma Sakura, está tudo bem. Acabou. Vamos sair daqui. – Disse a levando para fora do banheiro e fechando a porta.

**Sakura** – Sasuke... kun... e-eu tive-e tanto me-edo... – Disse em um fio de voz tentando controlar o choro.

**Sasuke** – Ei, calma, eu estou aqui para te proteger, eu te prometi isso não prometi? – Disse segurando o rosto dela e olhando profundamente em seus olhos, tentando dar um sorriso.

**Sakura** – Sim... mas se você-ê nã-ão tives-s-e cheg-a-do a temp-o... – Não pôde terminar pois só de imaginar a cena começava a chorar novamente.

**Sasuke** – Não pense nisso, não aconteceu nada e não vou deixar mais que aconteça. – Abraçou-a ainda mais, aconchegando-a em seus braços quando sentiu que ela estava tentando se soltar.

**Sakura **– Sasuke-kun, você poderia sair por um momento enquanto eu visto uma roupa? – Perguntou corada ao perceber a situação que estava. Tinha ficado com tanto medo que nem havia percebido que ainda estava de toalha.

**Sasuke** – Ok, mas enquanto você se troca eu irei pegar o corpo do Orochimaru e limpar o banheiro. – Disse dando um beijo nela e em seguida se dirigindo ao dito cujo.

**Sakura** – Ta. – Disse enquanto pegava uma roupa do armário.

Depois que Sakura estava devidamente vestida Sasuke saiu com o corpo de Orochimaru e deixou-a no quarto.

**Sasuke** – Não saia daqui. Depois eu volto. Ah! Aproveite e arrume suas coisas. Iremos sair daqui hoje mesmo. – Disse saindo.

**Sakura** – O.O – _'Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que aquele nojento foi capaz de fazer isso comigo, me sinto tão.. suja...'_ – Pensou com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, que logo foram dispersadas e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. – _'Mas tenho que esquecer disso, vou arrumar logo as minhas coisas...' _– Pensava tentando esquecer do que havia ocorrido.

Enquanto isso, em um outro quarto bem longe do da kunoichi, Sasuke colocou o sannin no chão e esperou que ele acordasse, sabia que mesmo tendo sido atingido tão forte e com um golpe que leva a morte imediatamente, ele sabia que Orochimaru era insistente pela sua vida e que ainda poderia estar vivo e ele mesmo queria providenciar sua morte o mais rápido possível se estivesse certo.

**Orochimaru** – Parece que eu não tenho escapatória mesmo não é? Então Sasuke-kun, por causa de uma garotinha idiota você irá deixar a sua vingança? – Disse olhando debochadamente para Sasuke e com um sorriso de superioridade, que fez com que o seu sangue ferver-se.

**Sasuke** – Não é da sua conta o que eu faço da minha vida. Eu já deveria ter te matado a muito tempo. – Dizia preparando novamente o Chidori.

**Orochimaru** – Está assim só por que eu tentei me divertir um pouquinho com aquela vadizinha? – O Uchiha ficou nervoso. - Hum... tenho certeza que ela nem te contou que estava trabalhando para mim não é? – A expressão do garoto havia mudado para de curiosidade. – Acredite, ela estava tentando me ajudar a achar a cura para meus braços. Veja como ela confia em você, nem te contou isso não... – Não pôde continuar, pois de tanta raiva Sasuke já havia aplicado-lhe o Chidori. – Você é mesmo um tolo... como diz o seu irmão. – Completou em um fio de voz.

Sasuke agora o olhava com ódio.

**Sasuke** – '_Ele merecia ter uma morte pior que esta...'_ – Pensou saindo do quarto. – 'Mas o que ele estava dizendo? A Sakura.. o ajudando? Irei conversar com ela.' – Concluiu.

Quando chegou no quarto viu que ela o esperava sentada na cama e quando o viu foi direto ao seu encontro o abraçando fortemente e ele retriubiu o abraço, depois soltou-se dela e encostou-se na parede enquanto ela ficou parada em sua frente com um olhar interrogativo para ele.

**Sasuke** – O que você estava fazendo para o Orochimaru? – Sakura abaixou a cabeça por um momento pensando se contaria ou não, mas então decidiu.

**Sakura** – Ele queria que eu achasse a cura para os seus braços. – Concluiu envergonhada, pois estava ajudando um criminoso.

**Sasuke** – E você conseguiu? – Perguntou curioso.

**Sakura** – Mais ou menos, estava quase. Mas sempre quando quase conseguia algo dava errado, então Kabuto sempre ficava nervoso e... – Disse rapidamente até que percebeu que havia deixado algo escapar.

**Sasuke** – E o que Sakura? Ande, diga logo! O que Kabuto fazia? – Disse com raiva.

**Sakura** – Ele gritava comigo e ás vezes ele... me maltratava... – Disse esse final em um sussurro, tinha vergonha, pois se mostrava tão forte e naqueles momentos Kabuto a intimidava tanto que não conseguia achar forças para se defender.

**Sasuke** – Aquele desgraçado! O que ele fazia com você exatamente? – Perguntou enfurecido.

**Sakura** – Por favor Sasuke-kun, esqueça isso...

**Sasuke** – Não! Diga Sakura, o que ele exatamente fazia? – Perguntou novamente, já não tinha o controle sobre si.

**Sakura** – Ele apertava bastante meus braços, deixando-os roxos... – Disse ainda mais envergonhada, não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas que caiam. Porque ele tinha que insistir tanto em fazê-la relembrar daquilo, já era difícil demais passar, imagine só ficar relembrando. Sasuke percebeu que ela estava incomodada com todo aquele interrogatório e pôde escutar um soluço da menina. Ela estava chorando? E por causa dele de novo?

**Sasuke** – _'Como eu sou idiota!'_ – Pensou e foi em direção a ela abraçando-a novamente e confortando-a. – Desculpe-me Sakura, mas eu tinha que saber o que havia acontecido não gosto que maltratem a minha flor.

Sakura sentiu-se enrubescer com o comentário dele, mas tentou mudar de assunto.

**Sakura** – Então, você tinha dito que nós íamos embora, como iremos fazer isso.

**Sasuke** – Suas coisas já estão prontas?

**Sakura** – Hai!

**Sasuke** – Então venha, vamos passar no meu quarto para pegarmos minhas coisas e no caminho eu vou te contando o meu plano.

Sakura assentiu e então eles foram em direção ao seus destinos.

Oeee... bem capítulo euy akbei de fazer.. rssrsrsr

Acho que vocês nunk iriam imaginar issu do Orochimaru neh? HUm.. um pervertido pedófilo... xD

Bem, mas tah aí... aproveitem!!

Kisu!!


	9. Desejos Incontroláveis

No capítulo anterior:

_Sakura assentiu e então eles foram em direção ao seus destinos._

* * *

9º Capítulo

Oeee gnt... vamus dar uma esquentadinha nas coisas por aqui neh?! xD

Boa leitura!!

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke caminhavam por entre os corredores do covil atentos ao movimento de qualquer ser e prontos para acabar com ele se tentasse impedí-los. De repente eles escutam um pequeno barulho.

**Sasuke** – Parece que tem alguém nos seguindo. – Disse em um sussurro.

**Sakura** – Hai! Ele não está nem muito próximo, mas também nem muito longe, deve estar analisando a situação para tentar nos atacar. – Disse no mesmo tom que ele.

Então eles vêem uma sombra, em um rápido movimento, passar por eles efechar a passagem.

**...** – Não vou deixar que você leve o Sasuke-kun embora, sua desclassificada!

**Sasuke** – Deixe de ser idiota e saia da minha frente Karin, se não será pior para você. – Disse ríspido.

**Karin** – Mas Sasuke-kun você não pode ir embora! Não pode me deixar aqui! – Disse indo de encontro a ele e abraçando o seu braço.

Sakura ao ver aquela cena, sente uma raiva imensa tomar conta do seu ser, mas só não a socou até a morte naquele exato momento por causa das palavras de Sasuke.

**Sasuke** – Posso sim e também não há mais nada para eu fazer aqui! E me largue agora!

Karin sentiu tanto fúria daquela "atrevida" que estava roubando o _seu_ Sasuke-kun que no exato momento partiu para cima de Sakura. Ao perceber, Sakura já estava preparada para revidar quando vê que alguém estava parado de costas á sua frente.

**Sasuke** – Será que você não entende que não adianta o que faça eu irei embora de qualquer jeito! E nem pense que irei deixar machucá-la! – Disse com o sharingan ativado fazendo com que Karin recuasse um passo de tanto medo que estava sentindo ao vê-lo daquele jeito, ele nunca havia ficado tão furioso com ela daquela forma.

**Karin** – Mas Sasuke-kun... – Parou, não havia nenhum outro jeito, tinha que deixá-lo ir. Então mesmo contra a sua vontade abriu espaço para que eles passassem.

**Sasuke** – Obrigado, Karin. – Disse segurando na mão de Sakura e indo em direção a saída. Ao ouvir o obrigado, Karin conseguiu ficar um pouco mais feliz, ele havia agradecido-a, uma coisa que ele nunca havia feito com ela.

Chegando ao lado de fora, eles constataram que ninguém havia os seguido e começaram a correr floresta adentro, iriam ser dois longos dias de viagem, mesmo a noite eles fizeram o percurso até Konoha parando só no outro dia na hora do almoço, para descasarem e comerem algo, depois continuaram a viagem e quando a noite já caía, procuraram uma caverna para se abrigarem, mesmo estando perto de Konoha era melhor dar uma parada para dormirem um pouco, pois não haviam dormido na noite anterior.

Sakura adentrou a floresta para procurar algo para comerem e para procurar um riacho para tomar um banho decente, enquanto Sasuke preparava uma fogueira, pois estava fazendo muito frio naquela noite. Sakura estava meio calada, não sabia o que conversar com Sasuke, passaram-se muitos anos, e ela não sabia de quase nada sobre ele, só sabia que agora estava mais forte, mais musculoso e muito mais bonito. Sasuke já tinha percebido o estado de Sakura, sabia que algo estava acontecendo com a Haruno, pois ela

estava muito calada, e esse não era o jeito dela, não mesmo. Tinha que fazer algo para saber o que havia com ela e já tinha em mente o que iria fazer. (Eii... mentes poluídas... calminha aê viu... xD).

Quando os dois já estavam dentro da caverna sendo aquecidos por uma pequena fogueira, só se podia ouvir os barulhos da floresta, o barulho do vento e dos animais lá fora. Já dentro da caverna o silêncio reinava, Sakura estava encostada em um lado da caverna, com a mente longe, enquanto Sasuke estava em outro lado, necessariamente em frente a ela, a observando tentando descobrir o que se passava naquela cabecinha rosa. Então já não agüentando aquilo foi na direção dela e sentou-se ao seu lado, ela não fez nada, continuou a olhar o nada, então ele resolveu chamar a sua atenção.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, você está bem?

**Sakura** – Hum...? Ah! Estou sim Sasuke-kun, só estou meio cansada. – Disse tentando despistá-lo do verdadeiro motivo, mas Uchiha Sasuke não desistia nunca e ela sabia disso.

**Sasuke** – Acho que não é só isso não é? – Disse pegando no rosto delicado dela a fazendo encará-lo.

**Sakura** – Eu... eu estou preocupada com aquelas pessoas que ficaram no covil do Orochimaru... – Disse tentando não encará-lo.

**Sasuke** – Não se preocupe com eles, agora com o Orochimaru morto eles poderão seguir os seus caminhos livres. Eles ficarão bem. – Disse tentando tranqüiliza-la.

Sakura apenas olhou-o e deu um pequeno sorriso. Sasuke ainda não estava convencido.

**Sasuke** – Há algo mais? – Disse Encostando mais ainda seus rostos, faltando assim poucos milímetros para que suas bocas se encontrassem.

**Sakura** – Iee... – Disse em um tom baixo.

Então Sasuke não perde tempo e começa a beijá-la, inicialmente um beijo calmo, tranqüilo, em que os dois tentavam passar toda a sua paixão e o seu desejo através dele. Pararam por um momento e ficaram olhando-se, olhos nos olhos, ele segurando o rosto dela, e ela tocando o rosto dele carinhosamente, naquele momento os dois tentavam controlar o desejo que sentiam naquele momento, era algo mais forte do que eles, mas que era totalmente expresso em seus olhos, que tinham um brilho diferente. Sasuke então não agüentando mais apenas aquela troca de olhar a beijou de novo, mas agora com mais malicia, aprofundando mais ainda o beijo. Sakura que até aquele momento estava sem reação logo percebeu as intenções dele e sem pensar deixou-se levar pelo momento gostoso que ele a estava proporcionando. Sasuke não mais estava sob o controle de si, estava deixando-se levar pelo momento, pelo desejo, não importava onde estavam, queria e tinha que tê-la naquele exato momento, não mais estava agüentando. E em questão de segundos ele já a tinha deitado no chão da caverna e já havia deixado de beijar a sua boca para beijar o seu pescoço, deslizando levemente as suas mãos pelo corpo da kunoichi, que estava abaixo dele, deixando-a no paraíso a cada toque que o Uchiha a concedia. Sasuke estava entorpecendo-se com o cheiro da garota, seus lábios iam descendo até o colo dela, enquanto suas mãos habilmente traçavam caminhos nas pernas delas, arrancando roucos gemidos, que o deixavam ainda mais louco para possuí-la. Voltando ao pescoço dava leves mordidas nele, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas. Então olhou-a, ela estava com os olhos fechados e com a respiração entrecortada, esperou que ela abrisse aquelas esmeraldas. Quando Sakura sentiu que ele havia parado com os leves toques resolveu abrir seus olhos e se deparou com enormes orbes ônix que a fitavam, que para a mente dela parecia que ele a estava pedindo permissão para "ultrapassar a linha vermelha", e sem delongas ela logo o puxou para um novo beijo. Ele entendeu o recado, retribuiu o beijo e deixou que sua mão descesse o zíper da blusa dela, deixando a mostra um pequeno top preto que cobria os seus seios e a sua barriga, que o Uchiha já estava alisando, deixando-a ainda mais louca. Ela, por sua vez, começou a tirar a blusa dele (aquela que ele tah vestido quando Sakura e Naruto encontram ele), deixando a mostra os seus músculos e o seu peitoral definido, começando a passar as unhas em suas costas, deixando-o arrepiado. Sasuke tirou a saia que ela usava, deixando apenas com o short pequenino, descendo beijos pela barriga dela, fazendo com que ela desse um gemido bem mais alto do que os outros, deixando-o escapar um pequeno sorriso.

**Sasuke** – Sakura...? – Falou com uma voz sexy.

**Sakura** – Hum...? – Já não estava conseguindo ficar mais lúcida, era muito desejo e prazer para uma pessoa só.

**Sasuke** – Promete que nunca irá me deixar? – Perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

**Sakura** – Prometo! Eu te amo Sasuke-kun e muito, você sabe disso, seria capaz de qualquer coisa para te ter sempre ao meu lado. – Disse com pequenas lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke então encostou seus lábios no ouvido dela e sussurrou.

**Sasuke** – Quero reconstruir o meu clã com você... – Disse deixando-a arrepiada e ainda mais feliz.

Sakura como resposta começou a beijá-lo no pescoço e passando as unhas no peitoral dele deixando marcas de um desejo incontrolável. Eles então tiraram as últimas peças de roupa que ainda impediam que os seus corpos pudessem sentir o calor um do outro totalmente. O calor e os sentimentos que exalavam de seus corpos eram transformados em palavras incompreensíveis, em beijos ardentes e altos gemidos de prazer.

Sasuke então posicionou-se sobre ela, mais especificamente entre suas pernas, e então lentamente começou a penetrá-la, vendo que a mesma começou a mostrar-se com uma expressão de dor, ele então parou e voltou a beijar a boca da kunoichi, transmitindo a ela todo o seu amor e proteção, na forma de tranqüiliza-la. Ao perceber que ele havia se posicionado no meio de suas pernas, Sakura já imaginava o que iria acontecer a seguir, quando ele começou a penetrá-la, sentiu uma dor muito forte e através de uma careta tentou não gritar, mas então percebeu que Sasuke a havia beijado novamente, um beijo sereno e mais calmo, em que ele tentava passar tranqüilidade a ela. Então ele voltou a penetrá-la, mesmo com os gritos que ela dava, mesmo com as marcas que ela fazia em si, apertando-o, tentando diminuir a dor que sentia. Após penetrá-la totalmente ficou assim por um tempo, só a beijando e acariciando o seu corpo, enquanto ela acariciava a sua nuca com os seus dedos finos. Em um momento ele começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais louca, gritando seu nome, o arranhando totalmente, também o deixando ainda mais louco. Não agüentando tanto êxtase, deixou sua essência dentro dela, deitando-se então ao lado da mesma, sobre as suas roupas e a puxando para um abraço quente e possessivo. Ela por sua vez, já estava muito cansada, mas estava se sentindo completa, estava feliz, agora poderia dizer isso, estava feliz como nunca e com a pessoa que mais amou em sua vida ao seu lado.

**Sasuke** – Sakura...?

**Sakura** – Hum...? - Falou um pouco ofegante tentando normalizar a sua respiração.

**Sasuke** – Você acha que irão me aceitar de volta? – Perguntou meio que receoso, mesmo não querendo atrapalhar o momento, ele tinha que saber, pois já estava quase amanhecendo e eles estavam perto de Konoha, e ninguém sabia que Sakura havia escapado e que com ela estava levando _o traidor_.

**Sakura** – Não se preocupe, eu farei de tudo para que te aceitem de volta, se você não ficar eu também não ficarei. – Disse decidida.

**Sasuke** – Mas você não pode sair da vila, as pessoas que te amam de verdade estão por lá e você sabe que se sair de lá, não poderá mais voltar.

**Sakura** – Mas Sasuke-kun o meu lugar é ao seu lado e também eu sei que quem me amar de verdade irá aceitar a minha decisão... – Só não continuou, pois não teve coragem de perguntar a ele se não a amava, devido a frase que ele dissera: "as pessoas que te amam de verdade estão por lá", será que ele não a amava de verdade? Será que o momento que eles passaram juntos não significou nada para ele?

Enquanto ficava pensando nessas coisas, Sasuke a estava observando, já imaginando o que se passava na cabeça dela.

**Sasuke** – Espero que você não esteja pensando besteira...

**Sakura** – _'Nossa, será que ele está lendo os meus pensamentos?'_ – Pensou.

**Sasuke** – Para mim a única coisa que importa é estar ao seu lado. – Disse a abraçando ainda mais.

**Sakura** – Eu te amo Sasuke-kun. – Disse levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo. – '_Como ele é lindo.' _– Pensava enquanto observava cada traço do seu belo rosto. Depois voltou a deitar sobre o peito dele para dormir um sono tranqüilo, juntinho do amor de sua vida.

**Sasuke** – Eu também te amo minha flor... – Disse em um tom quase inaudível, mas que fora possível a kunoichi ouvir e dar um pequeno sorriso antes de cair em um sono profundo.

Assim dormiram um pouco, aproveitando a companhia e o cheiro um do outro, antes de partirem para Konoha, pois saberiam que iriam ter que enfrentar alguns problemas.

* * *

Tah aí gnt.. nussa quase non saiA esse capítulo meu word tava doidãO.. + tah aqui!!

Kisuu!!


	10. A Chegada

No capítulo anterior:

_Assim dormiram um pouco, aproveitando a companhia e o cheiro um do outro, antes de partirem para Konoha, pois saberiam que iriam ter que enfrentar alguns problemas._

* * *

10º Capítulo

Gnt... bem o hentai foi meio fraquinhO neh? Mas pra iniciante é assim msm... (eu acho)... xD

Mas tah aqui o capítulo 10... ótima leitura!!

* * *

Naruto estava impaciente, já tinham se passado quase 1 mês e nenhuma notícia havia chegado. Em um certa manhã ele estava caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha muito pensativo, até que de repente um Anbu apareceu em sua frente.

**Naruto** – Ahhh!! – Gritou ao ver o Anbu em sua frente. – Cara desse jeito eu vou morrer muito rápido de tanto susto que tomo todas as vezes que vocês resolvem aparecer tão de repente.

**Anbu** – Uzumaki Naruto, a Godaime o convida para ir na sala dela imediatamente. É um assunto de extrema urgência e importância.

E antes que ele pudesse responder o Anbu já havia desaparecido.

**Naruto** – Eles poderiam ser mais educados, não dizem nem um Ohayo(1). – _'Mas o que será que a vovó Tsunade quer comigo? Será que é alguma notícia da Sakura-chan?'_ – Pensava enquanto caminhava para o escritório da mesma.

Chegando lá, encontrou Shizune que o acompanhou até a porta do escritório, bateu e puderam escutar um "entre" vindo de lá de dentro.

**Naruto** – O que aconteceu vovó Tsunade? Tem alguma notícia da Sakura-chan? – Perguntou olhando para a mulher loira que estava escondida atrás de uma pilha de papeis.

**Tsunade** – Sente-se primeiro Naruto. – Disse ainda olhando os papeis.

**Naruto** – _'Pelo visto o caso é muito sério, ela nem me deu um soco por tê-la chamado de vovó e ainda me convidou para sentar...'_ – Pensava enquanto se acomodava na cadeira em frente a mesa da Hokage.

Então sem perceber só teve tempo de sentir uma forte pancada na cabeça.

**Tsunade **– NÃO ME CHAME DE VOVÓ! PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ SEU BAKA(2)! – Gritou olhando o loiro choramingar pela dor que sentia.

**Naruto** – Poxa vo... Tsunade-sama, não sabia que você estava de tão mal humor assim.

Antes de poderem continuar mais duas figuras entraram pela porta, Kakashi e Sai.

**Tsunade** – Que bom que chegaram, então poderemos ir ao que interessa.

**Kakashi **– Então Hokage-sama, o que tem a nos dizer? – Perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados.

**Tsunade** – Bem, como eu havia dito a vocês naquele dia, eu iria mandar um esquadrão ANBU para verificarem o local onde possivelmente seria o local onde Orochimaru haveria se instalado.

**Kakashi** – Mas Hokage-sama, a senhora se lembra que não tivemos nenhum sucesso, eu mesmo vim avisá-la.

**Tsunade** – Eu sei Kakashi, mas depois que você voltou com o esquadrão que havia ido primeiro eu resolvi verificar pela última vez, então mandei outro esquadrão.

**Sai** – Mas e então? Tiveram algum sucesso?

**Tsunade** – Bem, eles conseguiram invadir o local e descobriram que Orochimaru estava morto... – Disse olhando fixamente para os homens presentes.

**Naruto** – Mas então a Sakura-chan conseguiu matá-lo e conseguiu fugir e deve estar vindo para cá não? – Perguntou esperançoso.

**Tsunade** – Eu posso terminar? – Perguntou jogando um olhar fatal a Naruto que o fez se encolher na cadeira. – Então, como eu estava dizendo, encontraram Orochimaru morto, e pelo que descobriram foi o Sasuke que o matou, mas não encontraram a Sakura... – Suspirou – Nem o Sasuke...

**Naruto** – Então quer dizer que a Sakura-chan conseguiu convencê-lo a voltar? Que eles estou voltando para Konoha? – Perguntou com um enorme sorriso na face.

Tsunade ficou avaliando aquela situação? Como uma pessoa podia ser tão ingênua como Naruto? Ela ficava abobalhada.

**Kakashi** – Tsunade-sama, será que poderia chegar ao ponto que refere-se a nossa presença por aqui?

**Tsunade** – Bem, não sabemos o que aconteceu para Sasuke ter matado Orochimaru e por isso também não temos certeza se Sakura poderá estar viva, acreditamos que se Sasuke foi capaz de matar o próprio mestre poderia muito bem ter matado Sakura também, o que eu espero que não tenha acontecido, mas se caso contrário os dois estiverem vindo para cá, Sasuke estará em sérios perigos. – Disse por fim, deixando uma expressão de preocupação e ao mesmo tempo curiosa nos rostos dos shinobis a sua frente. – Se os Conselheiros optarem por condená-lo há algum trabalho, ou a prisão, poderei intervir, para tentar amenizar a pena, mas...

**Naruto** – Vovó Tsunade, mas o que? – Perguntou com medo do que ela poderia falar.

**Tsunade** – Mas se eles o condenarem a morte, nada mais poderá ser feito... – Disse por fim, abaixando a cabeça.

O clima naquela sala ficou muito pesado, cada estava com o seu pensamento, tentando digerir o que Tsunade havia acabado de dizer a eles.

**Kakashi** – _'Kuso(3)! Eu não posso perder mais um amigo! Não posso deixar isso acontecer...'_ – Pensava enquanto analisava a situação, que era muito crítica.

**Sai** – _'Será que os Conselheiros seriam capazes de uma barbaridade dessas?'_ – Se perguntava.

**Naruto** – _'Não vou deixar que aqueles velhos babões matem o Teme. A Sakura-chan vai se sentir muito mal...' _– Pensava tristemente, enquanto imaginava como Sakura iria ficar se soubesse que Sasuke iria morrer.

Enquanto isso Sasuke e Sakura já estavam perto da vila. Sakura estava um pouco nervosa, tinha medo que Sasuke fosse condenado a algo que poderia separá-los, e mais uma separação ela não agüentaria. Já Sasuke, mantinha-se pensativo, tentando imaginar o que poderiam fazer com ele. Se sua pena fosse que ele não pudesse mais morar na vila, sabia que a kunoichi de cabelos rosados iria acompanhá-lo e não queria que ela também traísse sua vila, mesmo a querendo por perto, mas se sua pena fosse a de morte, saberia que ela não iria agüentar a separação deles, e mesmo não admitindo ele também não agüentaria.

Chegando aos portões avistaram os dois guardas ANBU's que ficavam vigiando e perceberam que um deles havia se movimentado para dentro da vila, provavelmente para avisar a Hokage que Sakura e Sasuke estavam nos portões da vila, e o outro veio na direção deles, mandando que se identificassem.

**Guarda ANBU 1** – Identifiquem-se!

**Sakura** – Haruno Sakura e...

**Sasuke** – Uchiha Sasuke.

Ao ouvir esse nome e observar bem o dono deste, o guarda arregalou os olhos e pediu para que eles esperassem que a Hokage aparecesse.

Já na sala da Hokage, quando Naruto, Sai e Kakashi estavam saindo um guarda ANBU chegou na sala da Hokage nem pedindo licença e já dizendo.

**Guarda ANBU 2** – Hokage-sama, duas pessoas estão nos portões de Konoha, e creio que sejam Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke... –Antes que este terminasse puderam ver que Naruto correu rapidamente em direção aos portões da vila e então fizeram o mesmo.

Quando Naruto chegou encontrou Sakura e Sasuke do lado de fora dos portões parados em frente a um guarda.

**Naruto** – Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! – Disse correndo em direção desta e dando um abraço bem apertado. – Estava tão preocupado com você! O que aconteceu? Te fizeram algum mal? – Deixou as palavras saírem rápido demais.

**Sakura** – Calma Naruto, eu estou bem, não se preocupe... – Deu um pequeno sorriso, mas que morreu após olhar de esgoela para Sasuke que observava a cena. Naruto então percebeu o que se passava na cabeça de Sakura.

**Naruto** – E aí Teme, resolveu voltar, eim? – Perguntou virando-se para o outro.

**Sasuke** – Não dobe, isso é só um henge. – Disse debochado.

**Naruto** – Oeeee... desde quando você começou a ser mais social e dar piadinhas? Vai com calma aí neh?

**Sasuke** – Humph! – Olhou para Naruto e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto a este que retribuiu com um outro bem maior.

Se sentia tão feliz por estar em casa, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco ameaçado por não saber se poderia ficar, mas quando estava perto de seus verdadeiros amigos... Nunca se imaginou dizer isso, mas era a verdade, pois quando estava com eles se sentia muito bem. Voltaram suas atenções para um certo grupo que vinha em direção a eles: a Hokage, Sai, Kakashi e um grupo de quatro ANBU's.

**Tsunade** – Pelo visto você conseguiu escapar em Sakura? – Disse encarando-a.

**Sakura** – Não consegui sozinha shishou(4). – Disse olhando para Tsunade e depois olhando para Sasuke.

**Tsunade** – É, acho que deveremos deixar os nossos cumprimentos para depois, temos muitas coisas a resolver, não é Uchiha? – Disse olhando para o moreno a sua frente.

**Sasuke** – Humph!

**Kakashi **– Monossílabo como sempre. Parece que você não mudou nada não é Sasuke?

**Sasuke** – E você também não, não é Kakashi. – Disse olhando para o livrinho na mão do ex-sensei.

**Kakashi** – Certos hábitos nunca mudam. – Disse com um sorriso escondido por trás da máscara.

**Sasuke** – Eu que o diga. – Disse com um sorriso de canto. (Nossa, Sasuke tah dando muitos sorrisinhos para o meu gosto viÓ... xD)

**Tsunade** – Bem, creio que você não veio para trazer a Sakura a salvo não?

**Sasuke** – Não foi só isso, eu também vim com o objetivo de voltar para Konoha, voltar a ser um Shinobi(5) de Konoha.

**Tsunade** – Mas você sabe que terá que enfrentar os Conselheiros, o seu julgamento e a sua pena, que creio que não será muito pequena.

**Sasuke** – Eu sei muito bem disso, e estou disposto a enfrentar qualquer tipo de pena, para voltar a ter a minha vida de volta. – Disse isso deixando todos os presentes espantados. Como que Uchiha Sasuke poderia ter ficado tão sentimentalista? Só poderia ser o "poder" de uma certa kunoichi, que pelo visto não estava nem um pouco impressionada com o que Sasuke havia dito, pois já havia provado dos seus sentimentos a um dia atrás.

**Tsunade** – Então vamos falar com os Conselheiros, ANBU's...

**ANBU's** – Hai(6)! –Então em um rápido movimento os ANBU's já estavam do lado de Sasuke, o cercando para que não tentasse escapar. Sakura ficou estática com o rápido movimento dos ANBU's. Começou a entrar em desespero. O que eles iriam fazer com o seu Sasuke-kun? Logo pequenas lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun... – Disse bem baixinho como num sussurro, mas que foi possível que o rapaz de olhos ônix pudesse escutar e olhá-la.

**Sasuke** – Não se preocupe Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem, lembre-se: eu estarei sempre com você. – Disse olhando-a nos olhos e dando um pequeno sorriso, só dela, só para ela ver, tentando tranqüiliza-la, o que deu resultado, pois depois ela olhou-o com um grande sorriso.

**Sakura** – Anatawa(7) Aishiteru(8) Sasuke-kun. – Sussurrou novamente.

**Sasuke** – Aishiterumo(9) watashi no(10) hana(11)... – Disse virando para seguir junto com os ANBU's e a Hokage em direção a sala do Conselho.

**Naruto** – Sakura-chan, o que você fez com o Teme? – Perguntou olhando curioso para Sakura.

**Sakura **– Baka! Eu não fiz nada com Sasuke-kun! – Disse com raiva. O que será que se passava na cabeça daquele loiro cabeça oca?

**Kakashi** – Oe, vamos parar com as brigas e deixemos q Sakura ir para casa e descansar um pouco, tenho certeza que ela está muito cansada, não é Sakura? Depois ela poderá nos contar o que aconteceu, certo? – Perguntou Kakashi olhando para a kunoichi.

**Sakura **– É verdade. Estou precisando descansar um pouco. Depois conversamos. Já ne... – Saiu deixando os seus amigos pensativos.

**Kakashi** – _'É Sakura, você deve ter feito milagre para ter conseguido trazer o Sasuke de volta, gostaria de saber o que você fez.'_ – Pensava com um olhar malicioso.

**Sai** – Então é melhor nós irmos almoçar e descansar um pouco, ou vocês se esqueceram que temos missão a tarde? – Disse sai olhando para os dois.

**Naruto** – Iee(12)... só estava pensando. Mas então, porque não vamos ao Ichikaru almoçarmos juntos e depois já partimos? Quero voltar logo para Konoha, precisa saber sobre os andamentos do julgamento do Teme.

**Kakashi** – Ok, ok... então vamos.

Os três então foram almoçar, tentando imaginar o que se passava na sala em que estavam Sasuke, Tsunade e os Conselheiros.

* * *

Dicionário:

Ohayo(1) – Bom dia

Baka(2) – Idiota

Kuso(3) – Droga

Shishou(4) – Mestre(a)

Shinobi(5) – Ninja

Hai(6) – Sim

Anatawa(7) – Eu

Aishiteru(8) – Amo você

Aishiterumo(9) – Eu também te amo

Watashi no (10) – Minha

Hana(11) - Flor

Iee(12) – Não

* * *

Oee... akbei de faze este capítulo!!

Aproveitem!!

Kisuu!!

* * *


	11. A Sentença

No capítulo anterior:

_Os três então foram almoçar, tentando imaginar o que se passava na sala em que estavam Sasuke, Tsunade e os Conselheiros._

* * *

11º Capítulo

Minnaaa... demOrei um poquinhO + tÔ aqUi..!!

Ótima leitUra!!

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou cedo e foi em direção à sala de Tsunade, estava mais do que ansiosa para saber qual foi a sentença de Sasuke.

**Sakura** – Shizune, a Tsunade-sama está na sala?

**Shizune** – Sim Sakura, mas... – Nem pôde terminar de falar, a garota já estava na porta da sala abrindo-a. – _'Kuso! Preciso impedir que Sakura entre..._' – Pensava enquanto se encaminhava rapidamente em direção a garota.

**Sakura **– Tsunade-sama... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois quando viu que quem era a pessoa que estava na sala dela ficou paralisada por um tempo.

**Tsunade** – Sakura? O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse se levantando da cadeira e batendo as mãos na mesa.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun! Que bom que você está bem! – Disse correndo em direção ao moreno, não prestando atenção ao que a Hokage estava falando. Pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu um abraço bem forte que foi correspondido pelo mesmo.

**Shizune** – Desculpe Tsunade-sama, eu tentei impedí-la... – Disse Shizune entrando na sala abaixando a cabeça depois que se pronunciou.

**Tsunade** – Está bem Shizune, saia, preciso conversar com esses dois.

Shizune então saiu deixando os três a sós.

**Tsunade** – Sentem-se, por favor.

**Sakura e Sasuke** – Hai!

**Sakura** – Então Tsunade-sama o que os Conselheiros decidiram? – Quando Sakura perguntou Tsunade olhou para o Uchiha que também a encarou entendendo a mensagem.

**Sasuke** – Hokage-sama, posso conversar com ela... a sós?

**Tsunade** – Ok, mas só terá esta oportunidade, amanhã venha até a minha sala.

**Sasuke** – Hai. –Se levantou e segurou na mão da rosada, a levando para fora.

**Sakura** – _'Mas como assim, só essa oportunidade? O que será que aconteceu?'_ – Pensava aflita.

Durante um certo momento do trajeto dos dois, ficou um silêncio entre eles. Em que Sasuke tentava da melhor maneira dar a notícia a Sakura. E Sakura tentava imaginar o que seria tão grave.

**Sasuke** – Sakura vou ser direito... – Respirou fundo e contou. – os Conselheiros decidiram que eu ficaria preso por dois anos na prisão daqui de Konoha sem poder receber nenhuma visita. – Quando Sasuke disse aquilo, Sakura parou bruscamente, tentando digerir e entender o que o Uchiha havia dito a ela.

**Sakura** – _'Dois anos? Dois anos sem ver o Sasuke-kun? Fiquei quatro anos sem vê-lo e agora mais dois? Será que eles não ligam para o sofrimento que eu passei?_ – Pensava enquanto sentia que lágrimas corriam pelo seu belo rosto incansavelmente. Então olhou para o Uchiha que a observava com um olhar distante e triste. E a melhor coisa que ela pôde fazer? Desmaiar.

Acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. Agora havia percebido que estava em uma cama macia, mas que não era a sua, olhou pela janela que havia do lado da cama e viu que já era noite.

**Sasuke** – Então já está melhor? – Quando escutou aquela voz virou-se bruscamente para o lado que vinha ela e encontrou Sasuke que havia entrado no quarto e agora estava vindo em sua direção.

**Sakura** – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou se levantando devagar, sentindo um pouco de dor na cabeça.

Sasuke a olhou. Não iria conseguir dizer aquilo de novo, foi difícil dizer da primeira vez e o resultado foi ela desmaiar e agora? Mas então viu que ela havia mudado a sua expressão para uma completamente triste.

**Sasuke** – _'Ela deve ter se lembrado.'_ – Concluiu quando percebeu que a kunoichi já estava abraçada a ele novamente e chorando incontrolavelmente.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun eu não vou agüentar ficar mais tempo longe de você! Já se foram quatro anos em que passei toda a minha vida chorando por você, esperando que você voltasse e agora terei que esperar mais dois para te ver novamente? Eu não sei se irei sobreviver a tudo isso novamente... – Disse essa última frase em um sussurro.

**Sasuke** – _'Desculpe Sakura, mas eu não posso fazer nada, ou ficaremos sem nos ver por dois anos ou nunca mais nos veremos.'_ – Pensava tristemente enquanto passava a mão na cabeça dela tentando ao acalmá-la. – Sakura, por favor, tente entender, se não fosse assim poderíamos ficar sem nos ver para sempre. Para mim também será difícil ficar sem vê-la, mas não posso fazer nada...

**Sakura** – Mas... – Olhou nos olhos e ficou pensando. Ele estava certo, melhor ficar mais dois anos sem vê-lo, do que não vê-lo nunca mais. – Está bem Sasuke-kun, mas saiba que eu esperarei por você mais uma vez e nunca vou te esquecer! – Disse abraçando-o novamente.

**Sasuke** – Eu sei Sakura, eu sei... saiba que eu também nunca irei te esquecer e que quando eu sair ficaremos juntos e ninguém irá nos atrapalhar. – Disse aconchegando-a em seu peito.

**Sakura** – Aishiteru. – Disse em um tom abafado.

**Sasuke** – Eu também. – Começou a beijá-la e levá-la para a cama atrás deles, deitando-se por cima dela, depois cessou o beijo e levantou-se trazendo-a consigo e começou a fitá-la.

**Sasuke** – Sakura... se nesse tempo você querer... desistir de mim... eu irei te entender... – Antes de terminar sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ela havia lhe dado um tapa, em que haviam ficado as marcas dos delicados dedos na pela alva dele. Ele sabia que merecia aquilo, já estava passando da hora, sabia que um dia ela iria explodir. Pensava enquanto fitava o chão abaixo de seus pés, não tinha coragem de encará-la. Mas sentiu uma mão delicada tocar suavemente no local do tapa em seu rosto e puxá-lo delicadamente para olhá-la.

**Sakura** – Você sabe que eu te amo... não quero ninguém ao meu lado se não for você. Não me importo em ficar te esperando... – Nesse momento ela segurava o rosto dele com as duas mãos mantendo os seus rostos próximos e olhando-se fixamente. Quebrando então a troca de olhares deu um pequeno beijo no local do tapa e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Te esperaria por toda a minha vida.

Sasuke que havia ficado estático por causa do tapa, sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha quando ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**Sasuke** – Irritante. – Depois de pronunciar essas palavras voltou a beijá-la ardentemente. Tinham que aproveitar aquele momento, pois só se veriam depois de dois anos, e seria muito tempo, mas sabiam que quando se vissem novamente aproveitariam mais ainda e essa seria a melhor parte... era o que eles pensavam.

Sasuke queria que aquele momento fosse eterno, queria que nunca acaba-se. Beijava-a com muita paixão, deixando rastros de um amor que ardia em chamas por todo o corpo dela. Ela por sua vez, marcava-o com suas unhas que o arranhavam fazendo pequenos machucados em seu corpo, mas que para ele não doía nem um pouco, sabia que aquela era a forma dela expressar todo o desejo que sentia e explodia dentro do seu corpo.

Seus corpos já estavam cansados, estavam bastante suados, o desejo dos dois ainda emanava sobre eles, mas suas forças estavam se acabanado, o que dava para se perceber muito bem na kunoichi. Ela respirava profundamente, Sasuke foi muito "mal" com ela naquela noite, ela havia penetrado-lhe com muita força e selvageria, fazia movimentos rápidos demais, que arrancavam gemidos altos, em que em muitos deles ela gritava o seu nome, acariciava o seu corpo com muita violência, apertava-a em suas mãos, contra seu corpo sem piedade da rosada. Sasuke realmente admitia que havia sido muito selvagem, mas ficaria dois longos anos sem ela, sem o cheiro dela, sem o corpo dela, tinha que aproveitar o momento que podiam ter juntos. Enquanto a levava a loucura percebia que ela estava totalmente cansada, mas mesmo assim correspondiam ao desejos dele e mesmo contra todos asa suas vontades, resolveu parar e tentar se controlar. Já era quase manhã e ele sabia que daqui a algumas horas tinha que ir embora, não queria, mas tinha que ir. Estava agora só zelando pelo sono da sua adorada flor que dormia sobre si com uma expressão angelical no rosto.

**Sasuke** – '_Meu Deus como pode existir uma mulher tão perfeita como essa?'_ – Pensava enquanto olhava-a e acariciava-a o rosto. Tentou então se levantar sem fazer muito barulho, já estava na hora de ir. Tirou-a delicadamente de cima do seu peito e colocou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho e vestiu suas roupas, mas quando voltou ao quarto viu que ela não estava mais lá.

**Sasuke** – _'Onde será que ela se meteu?'_ – Se perguntava saindo do quarto e indo em direção aos outros cômodos, quando sentiu um cheirinho muito bom vindo da cozinha. Chegando teve uma visão mais do que fantástica. Sakura estava preparando o café da manhã, estava com um vestido rosa bebê que ia até acima dos joelhos e tinha um avental preso em seu pescoço, e o mais lindo de tudo, tinha um sorriso reluzente.

**Sasuke** – _'Magnífico...'_ – Era o que pensava sobre o sorriso dela. Sem pensar duas vezes foi em direção a ela e a abraçou por trás depositando leves beijos molhados em seu pescoço, que a deixava arrepiada.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun, pare com isso... desse jeito não conseguirei terminar de fazer o café... – Dizia tentando se desvencilhar dos beijos dele, uma coisa muito difícil. Ele por sua vez nem estava dando atenção ao que ela dizia, só queria sentir o cheiro embriagante dela.

**Sasuke** – Não... – Então virou-a e foi em direção ao alvo. A sua boca. Beijava-a com delicadeza, mas também de despedida, diferente da noite passada. Ela matinha as mãos sobre o peitoral dele e correspondia o beijo da mesma maneira, sabia o que significava aquele beijo. Então depois de um tempo se soltaram.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, eu...

**Sakura** – Eu sei Sasuke-kun, eu vou com você até lá. – Disse virando-se de costas para ela e tirando o avental.

**Sasuke** – Não! Não quero que vá! – Disse segurando o braço dela e virando-a bruscamente para encará-lo.

**Sakura** – Porque não? Eu vou sim e ponto final e você não irá me impedir! – Disse firmemente encarando os olhos ônix a sua frente, que tentavam a qualquer custo intimidá-la.

**Sasuke** – Não quero ver você chorar de novo... e por minha causa... de novo... – Disse essa última palavra em um sussurro.

**Sakura **– Não se preocupe, eu prometo que não irei chorar, só quero ficar com você mais um pouco. – Disse um pouco corada e não mais o fitando.

**Sasuke** – Está bem, então vamos.

Saíram da casa da Haruno em direção ao escritório da Hokage, que já se encontrava de frente ao prédio onde era sua sala.

**Tsunade** – Sakura acho que não é muito recomendável que você vá... – Disse encarando sua pupila.

**Sakura** – Não se preocupe shishou, ficarei bem. – Disse olhando sua mestra e dando-lhe um sorriso de confiança.

**Tsunade** – Ok, então vamos, os ANBU's que ficam de guarda na prisão já nos esperam juntamente com os Conselheiros.

Seguiram todo o percurso em silêncio até chegarem ao local em que viram uma cabeleira loira vindo na direção deles.

**Naruto** – Teme... – Olhou para o moreno. – Te desejo boa sorte. – Deu um pequeno sorriso.

**Sasuke** – Obrigado, Dobe. – Deu um sorriso menor ainda. (Típico do Sasuke.. xD)

**Conselheiro 1** – Bem, Uchiha Sasuke... – Todos olharam na direção de um velho que estava falando. – Você foi condenado a dois anos de prisão, em que não irá receber a visita de ninguém e só saíra depois que cumpri a pena. Certo?

**Sasuke** – Hai.

**Conselheiro 2** – Então vamos, despida-se rápido e siga-nos.

Então ele virou-se para Naruto que em um rápido movimento já estava o abraçando e dando pequenos tapinhas em suas costas.

**Naruto** – Vê se não se esquece da gente aqui fora, porque nunca nos esquecemos de você. – Disse soltando-se do abraço do amigo e dando um enorme sorriso.

**Sasuke** – Humph. – Realmente tinha os melhores amigos de sua vida. Virou então para Tsunade que tinha um sorriso nos lábios e os dois então fizeram um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Olhou para Sakura, esta estava com a cabeça baixa.

**Sasuke** – _'Sabia que não era para ela ter vindo.'_ – Pensava tristemente. Mas sua opinião mudou quando esta levantou seu rosto e sorria para ele de uma forma delicada e apaixonada.

**Sakura** – Não se esqueça que eu irei te esperar Sasuke-kun. – Disse sorridente. Nesse momento vinham Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara e Kankurou, em que esses três últimos estavam por um tempo em Konoha e souberam da prisão do Uchiha, então todos resolveram ir dar um "até logo" a ele.

Nem Sasuke e nem Sakura haviam percebido a presença dos outros, só estavam se fitando, tentando dizer algo pelo olhar. Não conseguindo, Sasuke foi em direção a ela, passou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca e Sakura passou os dois braços pelo pescoço do Uchiha, desse modo encostando os seus rostos e assim se beijaram, de uma forma doce e delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo rápida, pois não tinham muito tempo para aproveitar o momento. Não estavam ligando para os outros que os observavam uns com enormes sorrisos, outros com o queixo lá embaixo, outros assustados, mas que não demonstravam e outros que tentavam se controlar para não chorar de emoção. Nunca iriam imaginar que o Uchiha iria corresponder ao amor da Haruno. Então se separaram percebendo que o tempo havia acabado.

**Sasuke **– Domo aishiteru watashi no hana... – Disse olhando-a nos olhos e percebendo que algumas lágrimas iriam rolar dos olhos dela, rapidamente a abraçou fortemente e fechou os olhos concentrando-se no cheiro da sua flor. – Você me prometeu que não iria chorar... – Disse fazendo com que ela soltasse um sorriso forçado.

**Sakura** – Demo... – Iria dizer algo, mas só conseguiu dizer. – Te amarei para sempre meu Sasuke-kun. – Apertou-o mais ainda, deixando que uma pequena lágrima escorresse de seus olhos.

Se separaram e então perceberam que estavam sendo observados por muitos olhares curiosos e boquiabertos.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso e deu as costas para todos.

**Sasuke** – _'Agradeço muito a vocês e principalmente a você Sakura, minha Sakura...'_ – Sumiu no meio da escuridão da prisão sob o olhar de todos.

Ino então olhou para Sakura que olhava para dentro daquele lugar com o olhar perdido.

**Ino** – _'É testuda, você realmente conseguiu quebrara barreira de gelo do coração dele, te devo meus parabéns.'_ – Pensava enquanto sorria para a sua amiga.

**Tsunade** – _'Realmente a Sakura ficou muito forte.'_ – Pensava enquanto olhava para a sua pupila admirada.

Enquanto todos olhavam para Sakura, esta pensava em seu amado Uchiha, realmente não poderia esquecer-se dele. Não agora.

* * *

Bem... agora fik a pergunta no ar...

Porque Sakura não poderia se esquecer de Sasuke... não agora? Hum... Vamos ver se vocês irão descobrir..

Kisu...!!

Sayonara..!!


	12. Enfrentando a Realidade

No capítulo anterior:

_Enquanto todos olhavam para Sakura, esta pensava em seu amado Uchiha, realmente não poderia esquecer-se dele. Não agora_.

* * *

**Opááá pesssOalll... capítulo 12 prontinhO!!**

**EsperO que aproveitem bastante!!**

**Kisuu!**

**Ótima Leitura..!!**

* * *

Sakura caminha pelas ruas de Konoha com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, estava feliz, muito feliz na realidade, e haviam dois motivos para tanta alegria, primeiro: faltava 1 mês para o seu aniversário de 18 anos e segundo e mais importante: hoje Sasuke estaria livre. O tempo passou até que rápido, ela tentou viver a sua vida na melhor forma possível, mesmo que o seu Sasuke-kun não estivesse com ela, mas pelo menos saberia que poderia vê-lo.

Antes de ir até a prisão resolveu passar na casa de um amigo, muito importante a ela e para Sasuke, era muito cedo, ele poderia estar dormindo, mas era um dia importante.

**Sakura** – Naruuuutooo!! – Gritou na porta da casa do loiro.

**Naruto** – Oee Sakura-chan!! Já estou indo!! – Gritou de volta.

**Sakura** – _'Nossa, o Naruto acordou cedo.'_ – Pensava risonha.

**Naruto** – Bom dia Sakura-chan! É hoje que irão soltar o Teme, neh? – Perguntou e depois continuou ao ver que a kunoichi havia afirmado com a cabeça. – Então vamos? – Perguntou com um sorriso abobalhado.

**Sakura** – Hai! – Disse também sorrindo e então seguiram primeiro para a sala da Hokage.

**Sakura** – Bom dia shishou! – Disse entrando e vendo uma loira com uma garrafa de sakê na mão. _– 'A Tsunade-sama não muda nunca mesmo.'_ – Pensava.

**Naruto** – Tsunade-obaa-chan!! Vamos!! Temos que ir buscar o Teme!! Ou será que você se esqueceu? – Disse Naruto que logo recebeu a resposta. Um soco que o fez voar longe e bater na parede.

**Tsunade** – Não me chama assim seu baka! Eu sou autoridade aqui, você tem que me dar mais respeito! – Gritou Tsunade com os olhos em chamas de tanta raiva.

**Naruto** – Mas eu tenho culpa se a senhora é velha... – Disse baixinho, o que fez Tsunade não entender direito.

**Tsuande** – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE NARUTO? – Gritou chegando perto do loiro preparando mais outro soco.

**Naruto** – Não, nada, nada, nada, Tsunade-sama. – Disse se levantando e se escondendo atrás de Sakura, que estava com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. – _'Kuso! A cada dia que passa a vovó Tsunade fica mais forte, eu tenho que tentar controlar mais essa minha boca.' _– Pensava enquanto via que a loira voltava para o seu lugar.

**Sakura **– Tsunade-sama, não está na hora de irmos buscar o Sasuke-kun?

**Tsunade** – Sim, eu sei Sakura, mas temos que esperar os Conselheiros chegarem, eles que irão soltar o Uchiha pessoalmente, dada a pena como cumprida.

**Sakura** – Hai.. – Disse um pouco triste. Queria vê-lo logo, já não estava mais agüentando tanta demora. Queria ver como ele estava se havia mudado.

Depois de alguns minutos os Conselheiros chegaram, então puderam seguir para a prisão.

Chegando lá a Hokage e os Conselheiros foram conversar com os ANBU's responsáveis pela vigilância e disseram que o Uchiha já havia cumprido a pena e que poderiam ir buscá-lo. Um dos ANBU's entraram no local para buscá-lo.

**ANBU** – Uchiha Sasuke, a sua pena já acabou, a partir de hoje você é um homem livre. – Disse abrindo a sela e de lá saiu um homem um pouco mais alto do que antes, com os cabelos maiores, com os olhos ainda mais profundos e escuros e com o mesmo físico.

**Sasuke** – Humph! – Sasuke agora estava feliz, iria sair daquele lugar escuro e frio, mesmo que já estava acostumado com os esconderijos de Orochimaru que eram piores ainda, mas antes ele era sozinho, seu coração só tinha vingança, e agora era diferente, sentia-se só naquele lugar, pois sabia que haviam pessoas que o esperavam e ele queria vê-las novamente. Ao sair do local sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com a luz do Sol. Claro, dois anos sem poder ver o Sol, só com a escuridão, era terrível. Viu então dois velhos em sua frente e uma mulher peituda e loira, logo constatou que os dois velhos eram os Conselheiros e que a peituda era Tsunade (impossível não reconheça-la.. kakak).

**Tsunade** – Uchiha agora pode se considerar um verdadeiro shinobi de Konoha, seja bem-vindo de volta a vila.

**Sasuke **– Obrigado. – Então olhou um pouco mais atrás daquelas pessoas e viu um loiro, alto, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. – _'Naruto...'_ – Pensou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. E um pouco mais a esquerda teve a bela visão de uma mulher de cabelos rosados, mais alta e com o corpo ainda mais cheio de curvas. Não pôde se conter em deixar que um sorriso malicioso aparecesse em seus lábios. – _'Sakura... minha Sakura...'_ – Tinha que admitir, era muito possessivo. Andou em direção a estes dois, Naruto que estava mais perto dele foi o primeiro a lhe cumprimentar.

**Naruto** – E então Teme, pronto para voltar ativa?

**Sasuke** – Humph! Claro, Dobe!

Apertaram a mão um do outro, cada um com um sorriso. Desviou seus olhos então para a garota do outro lado.

**Sasuke** – _'Linda...'_ – Pensava enquanto caminha em direção a está que a cada passo que ele dava abria ainda mais o sorriso, que fazia com que o coração do Uchiha se enchesse de alegria. Chegando perto dela, antes de qualquer coisa, fitou os olhos da mesma e passou a mão em seu rosto, sentindo a carícia, Sakura somente fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento. Sasuke então tirou a mão do rosto dela e colocou em sua fina cintura a trazendo para mais perto de si, enquanto a outra segurava o seu queixo delicadamente. Ela ao perceber o movimento abriu os olhos e começou a deslizar os seus dedos por cada contorno do rosto dele. Olhavam-se fixamente. Avaliando cada mudança no corpo de cada um, cada traço a mais ou diferente. Pareciam que estavam tentando se "reconhecer". Ele então sem mais delongas a puxou delicadamente e deu-lhe um beijo, calmo, cheio de ternura, amor e principalmente saudade.

Separaram-se por falta de ar e continuaram assim se olhando profundamente.

**Sakura** – Okaeri Sasuke-kun! – Disse sorridente.

**Sasuke** – Arigatoo Sakura... – Respondeu se separando da sua amada e agora ao lado dela com um braço passado pela cintura da mesma.

**Sasuke** – Posso ir para casa Tsunade-sama?

**Naruto** – Oe Teme! Deixe de ser pervertido, depois você a Sakura-chan fazem o que tem que fazer, agora temos que comemorar!! – Disse o loiro animado.

**Sasuke** – Ora seu Dobe! Eu só quero ir para casa descansar! – Disse com raiva do amigo e um pouco rubro. O que iriam pensar dele? Que era um maníaco sexual? – _'Esse dobe... um dia eu mato ele!'_ – Pensava decido. Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz delicada de sua flor.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun... bem o Naruto e os outros prepararam uma pequena comemoração hoje pela sua libertação. – Disse olhando nos olhos dele.

**Sasuke** – Mas eu quero ir para casa Sakura, estou cansado, quero tomar um banho descente e dormir um pouco. – Disse manhoso e fazendo bico. (Imaginem só o Sasuke-kun fazendo bico? Ainnnnn.. coisa mais fOfA!!)

**Sakura** – Mas é só um pequeno almoço... por favor Sasuke-kun, vamos só um pouquinho depois voltamos para casa. – Pediu a ele com uma carinha de cachorrinho de caiu da mudança.

**Sasuke** – Está bem, só porque você pediu. Mas antes eu quero passar em casa e tomar um bom banho, então depois vamos certo? – Perguntou e então a rosada só respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

**Sakura** – Naruto pode ir na frente, daqui a pouco estaremos lá. Primeiro o Sasuke-kun via passar em casa para tomar um banho, ok? – Disse ao loiro.

**Naruto** – Está bem então Sakura-chan, vê se não demorem muito. – Disse correndo em direção ao Ichikaru, o local escolhido para a comemoração. (Só podia ter sido idéia de quem? Não vou nem falar.. kakakk..)

Então Sasuke e Sakura foram andando em direção ao bairro Uchiha para pegarem algumas roupas dele, mas antes que pudessem continuar Tsunade os chamou.

**Tsunade** – Vê se tomam juízo, viu?! – Falou divertida fazendo os dois corarem no mesmo momento.

**Sakura** – _'Meu Deus o que será que a Tsunade-sama deve estar pensando da gente? Culpa do Naruto baka!'_ – Pensava com raiva.

**Sasuke** – _'Kuso! Eles não tem nada a ver com a nossa vida!'_ – Pensava

Voltando a caminhar.

Caminharam abraçados durante tudo o percurso até o bairro Uchiha, Sakura perguntava a Sasuke como ele havia passado na prisão, se havia comido direito, se tinham tratado ele direito. Enfim, fez várias perguntas a ele. Queria saber se lá ele estava pelo menos sendo tratado bem. Ele respondia mesmo sem vontade, não tinha vontade de respondê-las, mas também não queria machucar a sua flor.

Quando chegaram a frente do bairro Uchiha Sasuke parou e ficou olhando para tudo naquele local. Rapidamente lembranças horríveis vinham em sua mente. Não queria lembrá-las, mas só de olhar para aquele lugar automaticamente sua mente revivia tudo, parecendo que ele estava vendo ele mesmo, observando os corpos de seus parentes por todo o bairro. Sakura percebeu que ele havia parado e quando olhou para ele viu também que tinha ficado pensativo, logo concluiu que ele tinha começado a relembrar todo o seu passado sombrio.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun... – Abraçou-o mais ainda e o chamou tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade. O que fez efeito, pois este a olhou e correspondeu ao abraço.

**Sasuke** – Vamos logo... – Disse continuando a andar. – _'Tenho que deixar o passado para trás, não posso continuar a viver com ele me perseguindo, agora eu tenho novamente pessoas importantes para mim e que devo proteger a qualquer custo.'_ – Pensava decidido.

Chegando a porta de sua casa sentiu-se começar a suar e a sentir um fio percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Não sabia se conseguiria entrar. Haviam muitos anos que tinha deixado tudo e nunca mais entrou em sua casa.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun se você quiser, eu entro e você fica aqui do lado de fora me esperando... – Disse soltando-se dele e indo em direção a porta.

**Sasuke** – Não. – Disse segurando-a pelo pulso a fazendo voltar. – Eu quero e preciso entrar e se você não se importasse Sakura, queria entrar sozinho... – Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

**Sakura** – Entendo... então eu te espero aqui. – Olhou-o de forma acolhedora e deu um beijo nele, um beijo que passava tranqüilidade e confiança. – Boa sorte... e eu sei que você consegue.

**Sasuke** – Obrigado. – Criou coragem e abriu a porta. Estava tudo intacto, nada estava fora do lugar, tinha bastante poeira nas coisas. Foi andando devagar relembrando tudo que passou com sua família dentro daquela casa, em cada cômodo. Chegou então na porta de seu quarto e entrou. A mesma coisa. Foi até o seu armário e abriu-o, olhou suas roupas e deu um pequenino sorriso de canto.

**Sasuke **– _'Acho que isso não cabe mais em mim.'_ – Pensava enquanto olhava para as roupas que usava quando tinha 12 anos. Lembrou-se então das roupas de seu pai. Não havia outro jeito, tinha que vesti-las. Saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu ao quarto que era de seus pais. Avaliou bem se entraria. Ficou parado olhando para a porta, ia dar meia volta, mas então se lembrou das palavras de Sakura: "Boa sorte... e eu sei que você consegue." Ela confiava nele, sabia que ele era forte e capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa, então juntou muita coragem e abriu a porta do quarto. Sentiu um frio passar pelo seu corpo, tudo também estava muito intacto. Por um momento seus olhos pousaram sobre a cama de casal encostada na parece e pôde ver seus pais e ele no meio deles, ali, deitados dormindo tranquilamente. Não pôde conter uma única lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto. Aquela foi a primeira vez que chorou depois que seus pais morreram. Para ele chorar era coisa de uma pessoa fraca, mas com o tempo percebeu que chorar fazia bem, que era a forma de mostrar que aquelas pessoas que se foram eram muito importantes para ele. Dirigiu-se então para o armário que ficava ao lado da cama. Abriu-o e viu as roupas de seu pai e sua mãe, naquele exato momento vieram as imagens deles usando aquelas roupas. Enquanto pegava algumas de seu pai, viu um quimono branco, com pequenas flores de Sakura no cantinho do armário, pegou-o e no exato momento lembrou-se do dia em que viu a sua mãe com aquele quimono, foi no ano em que seus pais haviam feito mais um aniversário de casamento, no mesmo ano em que eles foram assassinados. Resolveu levar também o quimono. Fechou o guarda roupa e deu uma última olhada para o quarto, então viu que em cima de uma mesinha havia um colar. Resolveu pegá-lo e começou a observá-lo. Ele tinha o formato de um coração e por um descuido deixou-o cair no chão fazendo com que ele se tornasse dois. Pegou-os e leu algumas palavras que estavam neles: Família Uchiha. Lembrou-se então de ter visto seu pai e sua mãe com aquele colar, nunca tinham o tirado. Resolveu levá-los também e sair daquela casa logo. Já estava começando e se sentir mais sozinho ainda. Despediu-se do quarto de seus pais, foi saindo e se despedindo de cada cômodo, de cada lembrança, agora queria viver o futuro e para isso teria que esquecer o passado. Encontrou Sakura que o esperava do lado de fora, que ao vê-lo deu-lhe um enorme sorriso de confiança.

Saiu e fechou a porta. Abraçou-se em Sakura procurando o conforto do abraço dela.

**Sakura** – E então?

**Sasuke** – Está tudo bem. – Olhou para ela e então lembrou-se imediatamente dos colares e teve uma ótima idéia. – Sakura eu quero te dar uma coisa. – Eles pararam e ela ficou olhando para ele interrogativamente.

**Sakura** – O que? – Perguntou olhando-o colocar uma das mãos no bolso e tirando os colares.

**Sasuke** – Eu encontrei no quarto dos meus pais, e como são dois pensei em ficar com um e te dar o outro.

**Sakura** – Mas Sasuke-kun são dos seus pais... eu... bem, eu acho que não sou tão digna de usar um colar tão importante assim para você. – Disse fitando o chão. Sasuke então levantou o queixo dela e a olhou fixamente.

**Sasuke** – Não se preocupe com isso, você é mais do que digna de usá-lo, sei que meus pais gostariam muito de ver a pessoa que eu mais amo usando uma coisa que foi tão importante para eles. – Disse sorrindo para ela.

**Sakura** – Obrigado Sasuke-kun... – Disse abraçando-o e chorando de emoção.

**Sasuke** – Então, vai me deixar colocar em você?

**Sakura** – Está bem. – Então se virou de costas para ele que colocou o colar delicadamente nela. Depois que colocou deixou um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço que a fez ficar arrepiada.

**Sakura** – Agora me deixa colocar em você. – Disse animadamente pegando o colar das mãos dele e colocando no pescoço dele e então sussurrou bem próxima ao ouvido dele. – Te amo. – Esse ato também o fez arrepiar-se e dar um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sasuke então se virou para ela e colocou a mão em sua nuca e encostando seus rostos, ficou por um momento assim, com os olhos fechados só sentindo o doce perfume dela, depois a beijou, celando para sempre o amor deles na frente de todos os seus falecidos familiares.

* * *

Aii q romântico nãO? xD

Bem... todos os meus capítulos eu faço na hora sabe, tipow não escrevo a história todinha de uma vez... é pq eu vai lá se eu nun tenhu alguma idéia doida depois? Kakakaka

Grande beijo para vocês e espero que continuem acompanhando!!


	13. A Notícia

No capítulo anterior:

_**Sakura**__ – Agora me deixa colocar em você. – Disse animadamente pegando o colar das mãos dele e colocando no pescoço dele e então sussurrou bem próxima ao ouvido dele. – Te amo. – Esse ato também o fez arrepiar-se e dar um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sasuke então se virou para ela e colocou a mão em sua nuca e encostando seus rostos, ficou por um momento assim, com os olhos fechados só sentindo o doce perfume dela, depois a beijou, celando para sempre o amor deles na frente de todos os seus falecidos familiares._

* * *

13º Capítulo

Ótima Leitura!!

Kisu...!!

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke passaram na casa dela, se arrumaram rapidamente para se encontrarem com seus amigos.

Chegando no Ichikaru ouviram uma voz estridente chamando o nome deles.

**Naurto** – Sakura-channn!! Teme!! – Gritou o loiro animadamente.

**Ino **– Baka! Não precisa anunciar que eles chegaram, não somos cegos, estamos vendo muito bem! – Disse dando um soco na cabeça de Naruto que se sentou mais para o lado oposto a loira, necessariamente, mais ao lado de Hinata, que ficou vermelha de tanta vergonha, mas que gostou muito da aproximação.

**Neji** – Baka! Saia de perto da minha prima! – Mandou Neji vendo o estado que Hinata se encontrava.

**Naruto** – Hinata-chan, você quer que eu saia? – Perguntava Naruto fazendo bico, o que deixou Hinata ainda mais corada.

**Hinata **– Na-na-ruto-to-k-kun... – Respirou fundo e fez o que pôde para não continuar a gaguejar. – Não se preocupe, pode ficar aqui. – Depois que disse isso Naruto a abraçou e olhou para Neji dando língua a ele. Naruto começou a namorar Hinata a pouco tempo, demorou muito para o baka perceber que ela o amava e que ele também, mas o tapado conseguiu e a pediu em namoro logo depois do primeiro beijo.

**Neji** – Humph! – _'Infantil!'_ – Era o que Neji pensava, mas preferia não interromper o momento, se Hinata estava se sentindo bem assim, não iria fazer nada.

Sakura e Sasuke se acomodaram ao lado de Ino que já havia guardado um lugar para eles. Na rodinha que eles haviam formado estavam: Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari e Gaara, enfim Naruto convidou todos para estarem com eles nessa "pequena" comemoração.

**Gaara** – E então Sasuke, o que pretende fazer agora? – Perguntou fazendo com que todos virassem sua atenção para o Uchiha.

**Sasuke** – Pretendo entrar para a ANBU e voltar a ativa com o time 7... – Disse olhando para Sakura e Naruto. – Claro, se eles quiserem.

**Naruto** – É claro Teme!! O time 7 de volta com toda a força!! Datte-bayo!! – Disse se levantando quase derrubando a mesa, deixando todos com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

**Sakura** – Mas Sasuke-kun, agora que você voltou, o que será que irá acontecer com Sai? Porque ele também faz parte da equipe. – Disse olhando para Sasuke que ficou um momento pensando.

**Naruto** – Sakura-chan! Não se preocupe, eu mesmo irei pedir a vovó Tsunade para que nossa equipe fique com quatro pessoas, mesmo que o Sai seja um baka, eu gosto dele! – Disse olhando para Sai.

**Sai** – Baka! Não preciso que goste de mim! Pois eu já tenho essa pessoa. – Disse abraçando Ino, que ficou um pouco vermelha. Haviam poucos meses que eles estavam juntos.

**Sakura** – Bem, esse assunto só será resolvido com a Tsunade, então depois conversaremos com ela.

**Tenten** – Concordo Sakura. Mas e então e vocês dois? – Disse jogando um olhar malicioso para Sakura e Sasuke que coraram um pouco.

**Neji** – Tenten, isso são perguntas que se faça? Se eles quisessem contar alguma coisa já teriam dito. – Repreendeu Neji.

**Tenten** – Mas Neji-kun, a Sakura-chan é muito nossa amiga, uma hora ou outra ela iria contar, porque não agora? – Perguntou olhando para o namorado fazendo cara de choro.

**Neji **– Humph! – Preferiu não discutir com ela. – É melhor você ficar quietinha aqui. – Disse passando a mão pela cintura dela e dando-lhe um celinho. Neji e Tenten estavam juntos a dois anos e já estavam pensando em se casar. (Apressadinhos eles não... xD).

**Sakura** – Não se preocupe Neji, está tudo bem, eu não me importo com isso não. – Disse dando um sorriso a sua amiga.

**Tenten** – Viu! – Disse rindo.

**Ino** – Mas então testuda você ainda não nos respondeu, você e o Sasuke-kun estão juntos? – Perguntou Ino ansiosa pela resposta.

**Sakura** – Bem... – Ficou um pouco nervosa. Não sabia o que responder. Ela e Sasuke estavam juntos, mas ele nunca a pedira em namoro ou algo assim oficialmente. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela rápida resposta do Uchiha.

**Sasuke** – Sim. – Com a resposta dele, Sakura olhou-o de esgoela e constatou que havia um pequeno sorriso naqueles finos lábios. Ficou maravilhada com aquela visão.

**Kakashi **– Até que enfim você abriu os olhos então Uchiha. – Disse Kakashi que havia aparecido lá misteriosamente com o seu belo livrinho em mãos, dando um susto nos presentes que não haviam percebido a presença do mesmo no local.

**Sasuke **– Humph! – Disse fechando a cara.

**Naruto** – Kakashi-sensei o que você está fazendo por aqui?

**Kakashi** – Acabei de chegar de uma missão e estava passando ali do outro lado da rua e vi vocês e resolvi dar um oi.

**Naruto** – Hum... – Ficou um pouco pensativo, mas rapidamente abriu um enorme sorriso. – Porque você não senta aqui com a gente também?

**Kakashi** – Não sei... será que posso? – Perguntou abrindo um sorriso debaixo de sua máscara.

**Sakura** – Claro, neh? – Disse sorridente.

**Kakashi** – Então está bem, aceitarei o convite de vocês.

Quando Kakashi se sentou os rámens começaram a chegar e todos começaram a comer e colocar o papo em dia. Acontecia de tudo no meio daquele pessoal, brigas, gargalhadas, enfim, todos estavam muito felizes e se divertiam muito. Sasuke estava gostando muito de estar ali, mas estava muito cansado, queria poder dormir um pouco em uma cama de verdade, realmente confortável e poder ter ótimos sonhos com a sua flor.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, será que a gente não podia ir agora? – Chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou a deixando arrepiada. Não queria estragar o momento feliz que estavam tendo, mas não estava nem conseguindo ficar com os olhos abertos. Sakura então o olhou e deu um daqueles seus maravilhosos sorrisos.

**Sakura **– Claro Sasuke-kun! – Virou-se então para seus amigos. – Minna, estamos indo embora agora, o Sasuke-kun está muito cansado e precisa descansar, mas muito obrigado por tudo, foi muito divertido.

**Ino** – Ahh... já testuda? Está tão cedo... – Disse olhando para sua amiga, então olhou para Sasuke que já estava de pé e passou-se então em sua mente um pensamento mais do que malicioso. – Hum... já entendi já, está bem então. Divirtão-se. – Disse dando uma piscadela para Sakura, que no primeiro momento não havia entendido, mas depois se tocou do que sua amiga estava falando e deu graças a Deus Sasuke estar um pouco distante não dando para ele escutar o que ela havia dito.

**Sakura** – Ino!! – Repreendeu-a depois sorriu para a mesma. – Porquinha pervertida! – Então todos riram. Sasuke vendo que Sakura iria demorar um pouco começou a andar entre as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Adorava sentir a brisa bater em seu rosto suavemente, ele sentia-se muito bem, tão bem que resolveu fechar os olhos para sentí-la melhor. Quando de repente percebeu que algo havia batido em sua perna. Quando abriu os olhos viu um garotinho caído no chão e quando o garotinho olhou nos olhos do homem ficou com vergonha e começou a chorar. Sasuke então abaixou na mesma altura dele e passou a mão na cabeça do garotinho tentando acalmá-lo.

**Sasuke** – Ei, você está bem? – Perguntou quando percebeu que o garotinho havia parado de chorar.

**Garotinho** – Si-i-m senhor. Desculpe, foi sem querer. – Disse envergonhado olhando para o homem a sua frente.

**Sasuke** – Não se preocupe. Então vamos levantar? – Perguntou e depois deu um pequeno sorriso ao garotinho estendendo-lhe a mão para se levantar. O garotinho deu um sorriso maior ainda e segurou na mão dele para se levantar. Limpou suas vestes e olhou uma última vez para o homem.

**Garotinho** – Obrigado senhor! – Disse e depois saiu correndo para brincar com os outros amigos.

**Sasuke** – Humph. – Olhou para trás com um sorriso e viu o garotinho sumir no meio das pessoas. Quando ia virar para frente viu uma cabeleira rosa ao seu lado o olhando confusa, então sorriu e deu-lhe um celinho.

**Sasuke** – Vamos?

**Sakura** – Claro!

Seguiram em direção a casa de Sakura sob os olhares de seus amigos.

**Naruto** – É, o Teme mudou mesmo, nunca imaginei ele assim.

**Kakashi** – Nem eu. Mas acho que realmente Sakura fez milagre. – Disse fazendo todos os presentes rirem. Então continuaram a conversar.

Quando Sakura e Sasuke chegaram na casa dela sentaram-se no sofá e ficaram assistindo televisão.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun se você quiser dormir pode subir lá para o meu quarto. Eu preciso dar uma arrumadinha por aqui.

**Sasuke** – Hum? Ah não depois você arruma isso, agora você vai ficar aqui comigo. – Disse abraçando-a e depois se deitando no sofá, com ela por cima deitada sua cabeça no peitoral dele.

**Sakura** – Mas Sasu... – Parou de falar quando percebeu que ele já estava dormindo. Então preferiu não acordá-lo. Queria ficar ali olhando aquela linda imagem de Sasuke dormindo em seu sofá, mas tinha coisas para fazer. Então tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, Sasuke mantinha suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela e pelo visto não iria soltar tão cedo. Então cedeu e resolveu também tirar um cochilo, depois arrumaria as coisas. Desligou a televisão e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

Sasuke acordou sentindo um vento gelado passar pelo seu rosto, abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu que a janela estava aberta e que já era noite. Mas ficou emburrado quando percebeu que Sakura não estava mais ali com ele. Levantou-se e se espreguiçou, foi até a cozinha para ver se havia algo para comer, pois estava com muita fome. Viu que havia um bolo em cima da mesa e resolveu comer um pedaço, constatando que estava delicioso.

**Sasuke** – _'Perfeita em tudo.'_ – Pensava enquanto andava em direção ao quarto comendo o pedaço de bolo. Quando chegou lá viu que suas roupas estavam devidamente dobradas em cima da cama e que o quimono branco estava por cima de todas. Pegou-o e abriu-o em cima da cama, era simplesmente lindo, cada detalhe mais delicado que o outro. Sentou-se na cama ao lado do quimono e então percebeu que o chuveiro estava ligado.

**Sasuke **– _'Ela deve estar tomando banho.'_ – Concluiu. Olhou novamente para o quimono que estava ao seu lado e focou uma pequena flor de Sakura e simplesmente sua amada veio em sua mente como um flesh vestida aquele quimono. Então teve uma ótima idéia.

Sakura estava tomando um banho gelado, estava fazendo muito calor e ela estava muito suja, havia dado uma pequena faxina na casa enquanto Sasuke dormia, depois que terminou optou por tomar um bom banho gelado e também lavar as suas madeixas róseas. Terminou, enrolou-se na toalha e foi até o espelho pentear os seus cabelos. Quando saiu deparou-se com Sasuke sentado em sua cama olhando-a.

**Sakura** – Olá Sasuke-kun, dormiu bem? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele dando um sorriso ao moreno.

**Sasuke** – Sim. Sakura, será que você se importaria em vestir esse quimono? – Perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

**Sakura** – Não, mas pra que você quer que eu vista? – Perguntou olhando o quimono confusa.

**Sasuke** – Não é nada, eu só gostaria de saber se ficaria bem em você. – Pegou o vestido e estendeu a ela.

**Sakura** – Hum... está bem. – Pegou o vestido e foi até o banheiro se trocar. Demorou alguns minutos e então saiu de lá.

**Sakura** – E então, como estou? – Perguntou dando uma volta e olhando para Sasuke. Sasuke realmente estava sem palavras. O quimono havia caído perfeitamente bem nela, ela havia ficado linda.

**Sasuke** – Linda. – Disse sem pensar se aproximando dela e abraçando-a. – E então o que você acha de sairmos? – Perguntou.

**Sakura** – Está bem, então espera só um momentinho que eu vou me trocar. – Disse virando-se, mas Sasuke a segurava ainda.

**Sasuke **– Mas por quê? Se você está tão bonita? Você não gostou?

**Sakura** – Mas Sasuke-kun ele é muito chique, eu acho que deveria usá-lo em outra ocasião mais especial, não? – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**Sasuke** – E essa ocasião não é especial? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. – E bem, este quimono eu encontrei nas coisas da minha mãe e gostaria muito que você o usasse. – Agora disse olhando-a nos olhos com um olhar pidão.

**Sakura** – Mas... – Era impossível dizer não quando ele fazia aquela carinha. – Está bem então. – Viu então um sorriso se formar nos lábios do Uchiha e de repente ele lhe dar um beijo terno.

**Sasuke** – Vou tomar um banho rápido para podermos ir. – Disse já entrando no banheiro. Sakura então foi terminar de se arrumar. Olhou-se no espelho. Realmente estava muito bonita. Era um quimono muito bonito. As flores de Sakura davam um contraste ainda mais bonito nele, deixando fiar ainda mais delicado.

Acordou de seu transe quando escutou o barulho do chuveiro, então continuou a se arrumar.

Depois que Sasuke terminou de tomar banho pegou uma toalha e se enxugou, mas deixou os cabelos um pouco úmidos e bagunçados. Enrolou-se então na toalha, pois havia deixado suas roupas em cima da cama. Saiu do banheiro e ficou paralisado com o que estava vendo. Sakura estava olhando-se para o espelho terminando de passar um batom rosa claro nos lábios e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos na frente, tinha uma maquiagem fraquinha no rosto, dando ainda mais contrasta a sua pele bonita. Depois de passar os olhos por toda a extensão do corpo da kunoichi se dirigiu até a cama Para pegar suas roupas passando a mão em seus cabelos úmidos fazendo com que pequenos pingos de água se espalhassem pelo quarto. Sakura então sentiu alguns pingos de água em seu pescoço então virou-se para reclamar com o abusado que a estava molhando.

**Sakura** – Sas... – Ruborizou na mesma hora em viu Sasuke. Ele só estava de toalha, com os cabelos rebeldes e molhados, olhando-a fixamente. Sasuke percebeu o rubor que havia tomado conta da face da garota e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Adorava quando conseguia deixá-la desse jeito, com vergonha, mesmo que eles já tenham feito "outras" coisas que não tiveram a necessidade de roupas. – Sasuke-kun o que você pensa que estava fazendo ainda parado aí? – Perguntou tentando desviar de seus pensamentos.

**Sasuke** – Humph. Não sei porque você fica com tanta vergonha ao me ver desse jeito, se

já estivemos em outras situações em que... – Foi falando chegando ainda mais perto dela, deixando-a ainda com mais vergonha, mas não pôde terminar, pois Sakura havia colocado a mão em sua boca, tampando-a.

**Sakura** – Xiiiii... não precisa ficar me lembrando... – Disse tentando controlar o rubor de sua face e tirando a mão da boca do Uchiha. – Agora será que você poderia se vestir?

**Sasuke** – Humph. – Saiu resmungando algo inaudível e entrou no banheiro.

Depois que eles estavam devidamente arrumados, saíram. Sasuke então a levou para jantar em um restaurante muito chique. Depois do jantar eles foram até o parque tomar sorvete. Sentaram-se em um banco que tinha uma vista totalmente perfeita da lua e ficaram se curtindo um pouco. Conversavam, algumas vezes riam, outras Sakura dava leves tapas no Uchiha, que depois a abraçava carinhosamente dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e assim eles aproveitavam a presença um do outro, o amor que sentiam um do outro. Depois que terminaram foram para casa, com o Uchiha agarrado a cintura da Haruno e esta encostada a cabeça no ombro dele.

Chegando em casa Sakura foi logo tirando os sapatos e os jogando para o lado, fazendo com que o Uchiha ergue-se uma sobrancelha.

**Sakura** – Nossa, estou precisando de um banho urgentemente. – Disse indo em direção ao quarto, e um Uchiha com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios a seguindo.

Sakura chegou no quarto e foi tirando o quimono rapidamente o jogando em cima da cama, se esquecendo que Sasuke também estava lá.( Hummm.. safadinha, ela sabia sim que ele estava lá, tava era querendo provocar o nosso inocente Sasuke-kun... kakak).

Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, entrando debaixo deste. Sasuke que ainda estava do lado de fora, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e então começou a despir-se. Entrou vagarosamente no banheiro e viu que sua flor estava de costas para ele.

**Sasuke** – _'Oportunidade perfeita.'_ – Era o que pensava enquanto se aproximava dela. E então quando estavam bem próximos, Sakura sentiu uma presença atrás e si e se virou bruscamente assustando-se ao ver Sasuke em sua frente.

**Sakura** – Sa-sas-ke-kun? – Não conseguia falar direito, ele estava muito próximo a ela, fazendo com que já sentisse um arrepio-lhe correr pela sua espinha e um frio em sua barriga quando ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela e juntou ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu membro entre suas pernas.

**Sasuke** – Xiii... – Disse colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela. – Fique quietinha. – Disse começando a beijar o pescoço dela arrancando alguns suspiros da kunoichi, depois começou a beijar-lhe a boca ferozmente, transpassando suas línguas, descobrindo cada cantinho de suas bocas. As mãos de Sasuke passeavam por todo o corpo dela. A leva de encontro a parede do banheiro, encostando-a cuidadosamente na mesma. Então com uma mão pegou em um de seus seios e começou a apertá-los, enquanto a outra mão estava entrelaçada em seus cabelos. Sakura mantinha ambas as mãos no peitoral dele, tentando manter distância do corpo dele, mas quando sentiu ele apertar-lhe um seio, deixou que suas mãos caíssem ao lado de seu corpo fazendo com que ele a imprensasse ainda mais contra a parede. Sentia-se no paraíso, devido ao prazer que Sasuke a proporcionava, ele realmente queria levá-la a beira da insanidade, e ela então decidiu que não iria sozinha. Em um rápido movimento ela levou uma de suas mãos ao membro dele e começou a acariciá-lo. Sasuke ao perceber o movimento dela, parou de beijar o pescoço dela e apertar-lhe o seio, sentindo seu membro latejar a cada toque que a rosada lhe dava. Afundou a cabeça no pescoço dela e colocou as mãos na parede, se deliciando e dando fracos gemidos quando ela apertava-o levemente em suas mãos. Ela não estava mesmo de brincadeira. Então voltando um pouco ao seu controle voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e agora apertava os dois seis em suas mãos fazendo com que ela gemesse mais ainda, e aumentasse os movimentos em seu membro. Foi descendo os beijos do pescoço para entre os seios. Pegou as duas mãos dela e segurando com uma de suas mãos encostou-as na parede do banheiro. Sasuke começou a descer uma das mãos que estavam nas costas dela até a sua barriga, subiu novamente e colocou na nuca dela e começou a olhá-la, esperando que abrisse os olhos. Sakura percebendo que ele havia parado começou a abrir seus olhos e se deparou com os olhos negros de seu cúmplice a fitando, tentando invadir a sua alma só com o olhar. Soltou as mãos dela e levou a outra mão acariciando o rosto dela e encostando os seus rostos ainda mais, preparando-se para beijá-la novamente. Sentiu a respiração dela entrecortada, os seios dela subiam e desciam deslizando sobre o peitoral dele, devido a respiração rápida. Olhavam-se com desejo eminente.

**Sasuke** – Você será minha. – Disse com a respiração arfada, também por causa do prazer que ela o havia proporcionado.

**Sakura** – Sempre fui sua. – Disse dando um sorriso inocente.

Sasuke voltou a beijá-la agora a imprensando totalmente contra a parede.

**Sakura** – Sas-sasuke-k-kun, aq-u-ui nã-ã-o. – Dizia entre o beijo.

Sasuke então desligou o chuveiro e a pegou no colo levando-a até a cama, onde a deitou, colocando-se por cima dela. E sem mais demora colocou seu membro na entrada dela e começou a penetrá-la. Ela gritava, não mais de dor e sim de prazer, chamava-o loucamente, dizia coisas insanas. Sentia-o penetrá-la ainda mais rápido, fazendo vários movimentos dentro de si, fazendo-a chegar novamente ao orgasmo. Sasuke enquanto a penetrava beijava-lhe a boca tentando abafar os gemidos dela, o que era impossível. Sakura cravava suas unhas bem cuidadas nas costas dele, tentando conter os gritos. Não se agüentando mais Sasuke gozou dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo que a mesma, deixando novamente sua essência dentro da kunoichi. Sakura sentiu algo quente e acolhedor dentro de si e sabia muito bem o que era. Então continuaram por toda a noite, com altos gemidos de prazer e juras de amor inaudíveis.

Sakura acordou com a luz do Sol e o som de pássaros em sua janela. Abriu os olhos e sentiu-se enlaçada pela cintura, apoiou-se no peitoral do Uchiha e olhou para cima vendo a luz do Sol bater em seu rosto iluminando-o deixando-o radiante.

**Sakura** – _'Lindo.'_ – Era o que pensava. Resolveu então se levantar e preparar o café. Cuidadosamente levantou-se, tomou um banho e foi a cozinha.

Algumas horas depois Sasuke acordou (nussa.. durminhoco.. xD) com a falta de um corpo ao seu lado, então percebeu que Sakura não estava mais ao seu lado. Levantou-se, tomou um bom banho e foi até a cozinha onde havia um café muito bem preparado pelas mãos da kunoichi e um bilhete:

"_Fui para o hospital trabalhar, o café está em cima da mesa._

_Te amo, Sakura."_

Deu um sorriso e foi tomar café. Então saiu de casa e foi conversar com Tsunade para ingressar-se na ANBU. Foram longas horas de conversa até que ela resolveu lhe passar um teste para depois determinar se ele teria aptidão para ingressar na ANBU. Saiu de lá e resolveu passar no Ichikaru para comer, pois já estava na hora do almoço. Lá encontrou Naruto.

**Naruto** – Yoo Teme!

**Sasuke** – Yoo Dobe!

**Naruto** – E então pelo que vejo você foi falar com a Tsunade não foi?

**Sasuke** – Hai.

**Naruto** – E então, o que ela disse? – Perguntou curioso.

**Sasuke **– Que primeiro irá fazer um teste para mim depois irá determinar se poderei ingressar na ANBU. – Disse emburrado.

**Naruto** – Ei Teme, não se preocupe, você irá passar. – Disse batendo nas costas do amigo, passando-lhe confiança.

**Sasuke** – Humph.

Os dois então almoçaram juntos e ficaram conversando sobre os acontecimentos de Konoha.

**Naruto** – Ei Sasuke você irá fazer algo hoje a tarde?

**Sasuke** – Não, por quê?

**Naruto** – Que tal irmos treinar um pouco?

**Sasuke** – Hum... não é uma má idéia.

**Naruto** – Então nos encontramos no mesmo local de treinamento de quando éramos guennis daqui a 1 hora. Tchauuuu!! – Disse correndo.

**Sasuke** – Humph.

Sasuke continuou andando por Konoha, realmente aquela cidade havia crescido muito. Quando se deu conta estava quase no horário que havia marcado com Naruto e então resolveu ir logo.

Chegando lá ficou observando cada lugar, se lembrando de cada momento que teve com seus amigos.

**Sasuke** – _'Foram ótimos tempo...'_ – Pensava.

**Naruto** – Foram ótimos tempos aqueles não... – Dizia com a mão sobre o ombro do Uchiha.

**Sasuke **– É... – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – E então vamos treinar ou você vai ficar de conversa fiada?

**Naruto** – Claro que não! Estava esperando que você começasse. – Deu um sorriso.

**Sasuke** – Se é o que quer.. – Disse indo em direção ao amigo.

Então treinaram a tarde toda. Depois de muitos machucados resolveram para e ir para casa.

Quando Sasuke chegou em casa, procurou Sakura na cozinha, na sala e nada, então foi até o quarto, quando chegou lá se deparou com ela dormindo. Então foi tomar um banho para também descansar. Estava totalmente exausto. Chegou sorrateiramente perto dela e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, que a fez mexer-se um pouco, depois deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-lhe pela cintura, colocando sua cabeça entre os cabelos macios e cheirosos dela, dormindo tranquilamente.

Passaram-se então três semanas em que o Uchiha estava morando com a Haruno. Estavam realmente felizes.

Sakura estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã como sempre fazia, estava cantarolando e parou de repente quando sentiu o Uchiha a abraçar por trás e depositar um beijo em seu pescoço.

**Sakura** – Ohayoo Sasuke-kun. – Disse sorridente.

**Sasuke** – Ohayoo minha flor. – Respondeu e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Sakura estava adorando todo o carinho que ele dava-lhe, então como recompensa virou-se para dar um beijo na boca do Uchiha, mas virou-se tão bruscamente que sentiu-se uma forte tontura e para não cair teve que se segurar nos braços do Uchiha.

**Sasuke** – Sakura? O que foi? O que você tem? – Perguntou preocupado segurando-a nos braços.

**Sakura **– E-eu não-o se-ei, de re-p-pente e-eu... – Não pôde terminar pois logo em seguida desmaiou.

**Sasuke** – Sakura?! – Gritou o nome dela, mas ela não o respondia. Ficou tão desesperado que na mesma hora levou-a para o hospital.

**Sasuke** – Enfermeira, por favor, a ajude aqui!! – Disse desesperado.

**Enfermeira** – Traga ela aqui. – Pediu a enfermeira indicando uma maca. Sasuke rapidamente colocou-a na maca e o médico que havia chegado no momento levou-a, quando ele ia seguí-los a enfermeira impediu-o.

**Enfermeira** – O senhor não pode entrar. Espere um pouco aqui.

**Sasuke** – Está bem... – Disse tristemente sentando-se em uma cadeira.

Havia passado meia hora e ele já estava ficando desesperado sem notícias dela. Ficava pensando o que será que poderia ter acontecido para ela ter passado mal daquele jeito. Começou a escutar alguns gritos vindos da recepção e quando olhou viu um loiro escandaloso vindo em sua direção.

**Naruto** – Temeee!! Eu fiquei sabendo as Sakura-chan, o que foi que aconteceu?! – Perguntava o loiro desesperado.

**Sasuke** – Calma Dobe. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ainda não recebi nenhuma notícia.

Então uma enfermeira sai do quarto.

**Enfermeira** – O senhor Uchiha, por favor? – Perguntou olhando para os presentes na sala.

**Sasuke** – Sou eu! – Disse indo em direção a enfermeira.

**Enfermeira** – A senhorita Haruno quer vê-lo.

Então a enfermeira virou-se indo em direção a um quarto e o Uchiha a seguiu. Quando entrou no quarto viu Sakura deitada na cama. Ficou olhando-a e só saiu de seu transe quando a enfermeira bateu a porta atrás de si. Então caminhou até ela.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, o que você tem? Você está bem? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

Sakura olhou-o por um momento. Estava séria. Não sabia como contar a ele a notícia. Não sabia se ele aceitaria. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Eles só tinham dezoito anos, não sabia se conseguiriam seguir enfrente e tinha medo dele deixá-la.

**Sasuke** – Sakura? Por favor diga alguma coisa. – Disse começando a se preocupar novamente.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun você... gostaria de ter algum filho? – Perguntou com medo da resposta. Sasuke não havia entendido a pergunta.

**Sasuke** – Porque essa pergunta agora?

**Sakura** – Por favor, só me responda. – Pedia olhando-o ainda seriamente.

**Sasuke** – Claro que eu gostaria. E você sabe disso. Quero e muito reconstruir o meu clã, mas por que essa pergunta? – Perguntava apreensivo.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun... e-eu estou grávida. – Essa última palavra saiu como um sussurro, mas que foi possível que o Uchiha escutasse. Por um momento ele ficou estático. Não sabia qual reação tomar. Mas sentia uma felicidade enorme invadir o seu ser e a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar a sua flor, aconchegando-a em seus braços.

**Sasuke** – Sakura... eu... eu estou muito feliz com essa notícia. – Disse afundando sua cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. Sakura por um momento não sabia o que fazer, mas ao ouvir o que Sasuke disse ficou muito feliz e retribuiu o abraço.

**Sakura** – Eu te amo Sasuke-kun. – Disse chorando descontroladamente.

* * *

Aiinnnn gnt!! Amei escrever esse capítulo!!

Espero que aproveitem!!

Tah até bem grandinho.. xD

Garnde beijo!!

E muito obrigado pelas Reviews!!


	14. Preocupações

No capítulo anterior:

_**Sasuke**__ – Sakura... eu... eu estou muito feliz com essa notícia. – Disse afundando sua cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. Sakura por um momento não sabia o que fazer, mas ao ouvir o que Sasuke disse ficou muito feliz e retribuiu o abraço._

_**Sakura**__ – Eu te amo Sasuke-kun. – Disse chorando descontroladamente._

* * *

14º Capítulo

Ótima Leitura!!

* * *

Sasuke estava realmente feliz com aquela notícia, agora poderia dizer que se sentia realmente completo, iria formar uma família, iria poder reconstruir o seu clã e o melhor de tudo, com a pessoa que mais amava.

No começo Sakura não sabia exatamente o que fazer, estava meio perdida e com medo que Sasuke pudesse "rejeitá-los", mas essa idéia logo foi embora da sua cabeça depois que viu a felicidade transbordar nos olhos de Sasuke ao saber que iria ter um filho. Ela estava tão emocionada com todos os acontecimentos daquela semana que tinha se esquecido que seu aniversário seria daqui a dois dias. Não queria nenhuma festa, nenhum presente, só queria mesmo estar com as pessoas que mais amava e aproveitar a companhia de todos.

**Ino** – E então Testuda o que a gente vai fazer o seu aniversário? – Pergunta animadamente enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha.

**Sakura** – Ah porquinha, eu não sei, eu estava pensando em ficar em casa mesmo descansando.

**Ino** – O que?! – Gritou parando bruscamente no meio da rua. – Você está louca? É o seu aniversário de dezoito anos, é uma data muito importante.

**Sakura** – Mas Ino...

**Ino** – Nada disso, não se preocupe, nós mesmos iremos fazer a sua festa. – Disse dando uma piscadela para a outra.

**Sakura** – Mas não precisa. – Disse fazendo uma carinha dengosa.

**Ino** – Ahh não vem não, só porque você está grávida e mais frágil, acha que vou cair nessa sua carinha dengosa? Sakura sua testa é muito grande, fica impossível você tentar me comover. – Disse e depois saiu correndo.

**Sakura** – Ahhhhhhhh porquinha!! – Correu também atrás da outra, com uma cara nada agradável.

Já estava na hora do almoço e Sasuke estava indo para casa. Tinha que "fiscalizar" se a sua namorada estava comendo direito. Mas com esse pensamento parou.

**Sasuke** – _'Minha namorada? Droga, ela vai ter um filho meu e eu me esqueci completamente de que não temos nada oficializado.'_ – Pensava fazendo caras e bocas no meio da rua, fazendo com que várias pessoas o olhassem estranhamente. – _'Bem, pelo que eu me lembro o aniversário dela é daqui a dois dias, então eu a convido para jantar e aproveito o momento e a peço em casamento.' _– Concluiu esse pensamento voltando a andar mais rápido.

Sakura já estava em casa comendo, não iria esperar Sasuke chegar porque sabia que depois que ele foi aceito na ANBU iria ficar muito ocupando, não tendo tempo nem de ir almoçar em casa. Depois que comeu foi direto para a cozinha para lavar a louça suja, então escutou o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo.

**Sakura** – _'Será que é o Sasuke-kun?'_ – Perguntava-se enquanto se encaminhava em direção a sala.

**Sakura** – Mas, quem é você? – Perguntou já se preparando para lutar.

**... **– Ora, ora, a mulherzinha do Uchiha parece estar sozinha. – Dizia com desdém.

**Sakura** – Diga logo, quem é você e o que quer aqui?

**...** – Bem, irei me apresentar então, meu nome é Katizi Royu, e bem vim atrás do seu namoradinho.

**Sakura** – O que você quer com o Sasuke seu maldito?

**Royu** – Bem, só quero acertar algumas contas com ele. – Dizia indo em direção de Sakura. – Mas como ele não está irei descontar na mulherzinha dele mesmo.

**Sakura** – Não se aproxime! – Disse dando pequenos passos para trás. Mas de repente sentiu um enjôo tomar conta do seu estômago. – _'Droga, isso agora não.'_

**Royu** – O que foi? Está com medo de mim é? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

**Sakura** – Nem um pouco. – Tentou disfarçar o mal estar que estava sentindo. Mas não conseguiu por muito tempo, logo já estava encostada na parede, deslizando pela mesma indo de encontro ao chão, e ficando de quatro, vomitando descontrolavelmente.

**Royu** – Humph! Vejo que o Uchiha nem sabe escolher uma mulher direito, é uma fraca mesmo, por isso irei acabar com você rapidamente. – Disse pegando uma espada que estava em suas costas e se preparando para acertar em Sakura. – Morra idiota!!

Mas antes que a espada acertasse a cabeça de Sakura, ela conseguiu levantar um dos braços e colocá-los na frente, fazendo com que a espada acertasse-o, e o cortasse, fazendo jorrar sangue do mesmo.

**Sakura** – Não me chame de fraca nunca mais seu idiota!! – Disse partindo para cima do mesmo, preparando um soco de chakra, fazendo com que o homem arregalasse os olhos antes de levar o soco na boca do estômago e ser jogado de encontro à outra parede perto da porta. Sakura então se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, devido estar um pouco fraca por ter vomitado, e foi em direção do homem. Olhou e constatou que estava morto. Abriu a porta para ir em direção a torre da Hokage, para lhe avisar do que avia acontecido, começou então a andar em passos lentos, com a mão que havia sido atingida pela espada, que neste momento sangrava muito, apertando um pouco a barriga, que doía muito. Apoiou-se na parede do lado de fora, vendo que não iria conseguir dar mais nenhum passo, então antes de desmaiar só pôde ver um vulto vindo em sua direção a pegando no colo.

Ouvia-se um barulho estridente de uma máquina que pelo visto era uma daquelas que marcavam os sinais vitais de uma pessoa, então concluiu que estava no hospital e deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio antes de abrir os olhos vagarosamente, vendo uma bela luz do dia adentrando pela janela do quarto que estava.

**Tsunade** – Então Sakura, como se sente? – Perguntou, fazendo com que a garota de cabelos rosados virasse em direção da voz e encontrasse além de Tsunade, Sasuke e Shizune.

**Sakura **– Um pouco melhor. Mas... o foi que aconteceu? –Perguntou olhando para as pessoas um pouco confusa, não conseguido se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

**Tsunade** – Sakura, você não se lembra de nada? – Sakura fechou um pouco os olhos tentando se lembrar, foi aí então que algumas lembranças de um homem entrando em sua casa vieram em sua mente como flashs.

**Sakura** – Eu... – Começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça, mas tentava a todo custo se lembrar. – Um homem... ele disse estar atrás do Sasuke-kun... – Terminando essa frase lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos e virando-se bruscamente olhou para Sasuke preocupada. – Sasuke você está bem? – Perguntou tentando se levantar, mas foi parada por Sasuke.

**Sasuke** – Ei, não se preocupe, eu estou bem, agora descanse está bem? – Disse dando um beijo na testa dela e ficando ao seu lado passando sua mão pelo cabelo dela. E então rapidamente ela dormiu.

**Tsuande** – Sasuke precisamos conversar. – Disse se dirigindo a porta.

**Sasuke **– Hai. – Então deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Sakura e saiu do quarto com Tsuande, deixando Shizune cuidando da mesma. Do lado de fora do quarto, Tsunade o olhava com uma expressão séria, parecendo ter receio do que iria contar, mas deveria.

**Tsunade** – Sasuke, você sabe quem era aquele homem?

**Sasuke** – Não. – Respondeu não entendendo a pergunta da Hokage.

**Tsunade** – De acordo com os meus dados ele era da Akatsuki... – Antes de continuar pôde ver a expressão de Sasuke mudar.

**Sasuke** – Mas porque ele estava atrás de mim?

**Tsunade** – A resposta para essa e várias outras perguntas eu ainda não tenho, mas estou fazendo de tudo para saber por qual motivo ele veio para cá. – Disse decidida, mudando a sua expressão de séria para preocupada. – Mas por enquanto quem mais corre perigo é a Sakura, me parece que eles sabem de vocês e acho que a Akatsuki mandou aquele homem com alguma finalidade de destruir não você, mas sim as pessoas ao seu redor. –Sasuke prestava bastante atenção no que ela dizia, percebendo que a mesma ainda tinha mais alguma coisa para contar.

**Sasuke** – Tem mais alguma coisa para me contar?

**Tsunade **– Hum... – Tentou disfarçar. – Não, só isso mesmo.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Ele já havia abandonado sua vingança há muitos anos para viver normalmente com as pessoas que sempre amaram ele, mas agora tudo parecia que iria recomeçar, mas estava decido que não deixaria que mais uma vez destruíssem sua família.

Enquanto ele se afundava em pensamentos e perguntas não respondidas, Tsunade voltou ao quarto de Sakura para ver como ela estava antes de sair.

**Tsunade** – E então Shizune, ela realmente está melhor? E... – Não precisou nem continuar, pois Shizune já a olhava com uma expressão preocupada.

**Shizune** – Ela está bem Tsunade-sama, mas o bebê está com muito risco de vida, devido ele ainda estar frágil por estar começando a se formar por agora, qualquer coisa que acontecer com a Sakura-chan irá afetá-lo. – Dizia com uma voz triste.

**Tsunade** – Iremos fazer de tudo para salvá-lo e isso ficará só entre nós, não conte nem ao Uchiha e muito menos a Sakura.

**Shizune** – Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade estava saindo do quarto quando viu que o Uchiha estava se preparando para entrar nele novamente, então dando passagem a ele continuou seguindo o seu caminho.

**Sasuke** – Shizune-san a que horas a Sakura irá acordar?

**Shizune** – De acordo com os meus cálculos só a noite.

**Sasuke** – Está bem, então mais tarde eu volto.

**Shizune** – Hai.

Sasuke saiu perambulando pelas ruas de Konoha, não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, quando de repente se viu na porta da casa de Naruto, deu um pequeno sorriso e resolveu bater.

**Naruto** – Oee Teme!! O que faz por aqui? – Perguntava o loiro.

**Sasuke** – Não vai nem me convidar para entrar Dobe?

**Naruto **– Humph! Já que você insiste, entre. – Disse dando espaço para que o outro passasse, convidando-o para que se sentasse. – E então, o que faz aqui?

**Sasuke** – Bem, hoje a invadiram a casa da Sakura.

**Naruto** – O QUE?! Mas como? Quem? Por quê? Quando? – Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, fazendo essas perguntas até que Sasuke, já muito estressado, levantou-se do sofá e deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro.

**Sasuke** – Droga Dobe, dá para você ficar quieto e me escutar?

**Naruto** – Está bem, continue.

**Sasuke** – Então, o homem que entrou na casa da Sakura, era da Akatsuki, e pelo que Sakura me disse ele estava atrás de mim e como eu não estava em casa, ele atacou a Sakura.

**Naruto** – Mas você sabe por que ele realmente fez isso?

**Sasuke** – Não, ainda não, mas a Hokage está vendo o que descobre, mas ela me disse que ele poderia ter sido mandado pelos outros Akatsuki's para tentar matar as pessoas que estão próximas a mim. – Depois que disse isso, instalou-se um silêncio terrível, em que cada um ficava com o seu pensamento.

**Sasuke **– Dobe, eu precisarei de ajuda se tiver que ir atrás deles. - Disse, esperando que o amigo entendesse o recado.

**Naruto **– É claro Teme! Não se preocupe, pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa!! – Disse confiante e dando um enorme sorriso para o amigo que retribuiu com um pequenino, mas verdadeiro. – Mas então me conte tudo que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes. – Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça e começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido. Depois que contou resolveram descontrair um pouco a tensão e conversar um pouco sobre suas vidas, mesmo que Naruto era o que mais falava, mas Sasuke até gostava de ver o amigo tão feliz.

Quando a noite chegou Sasuke já estava voltando para o hospital para ver Sakura. Quando adentrou o quarto viu que ela já estava acordada e fitava o teto. Achando estranho esse ato dela resolveu chamá-la.

**Sasuke** – Sakura? – Chamou-a chegando mais perto dela. Então ela virou-se para ele e tentou dar um de seus melhores sorrisos, mas que Sasuke percebeu que ela não havia conseguido. – Já se sente melhor? – Perguntou sentando-se na beirada da cama.

**Sakura** – Um pouco. – Respondeu tristemente.

**Sasuke** – Eu te conheço, você tem alguma coisa a mais. – Disse sério encarando-a.

**Sakura** – Não é nada, é verdade. – Tentou fugir do assunto, mas não conseguiu.

**Sasuke **– Sakura não tente se esconder de mim, me conte logo, o que está havendo? – Sakura vendo-se que estava encurralada, resolveu contar.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun... – Quando pensou no que ia dizer lágrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos ameaçando a cair. – Eu... o bebê... – Tentou continuar não contendo mais as lágrimas que rolavam pela sua face, mas sim os vários soluços que tentavam escapar a todo custo de sua garganta. Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com o bebê? Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com ela? Então tentando ajudá-la a continuar com uma de suas mãos segurou a dela e com a outra começou a acariciar o cabelo da mesma. Sakura então foi tentando se acalmar.

**Sasuke** – E então, você consegue falar agora? – Disse com uma voz o menos fria e preocupado possível. Sakura então respirou fundo e tentou continuar.

**Sakura** – Eu não sei se o bebê está bem... – Disse em uma voz baixinha, com medo da reação de Sasuke.

**Sasuke** – Ei, não precisa se preocupar ele deve estar bem. Ele é forte como você. – Disse tentando esconder a preocupação que tinha. Sakura era uma médica, e das melhores, e se dizia que havia algo de errado, com certeza havia, mas não queria preocupá-la, então resolveu mentir um pouquinho, para o seu próprio bem.

**Sakura** – Mas... eu tenho medo que... – Não conseguiu terminar, pois soluços já tomavam conta da sua garganta não a deixando continuar.

**Sasuke** – Xii... fique calma. – Disse abraçando-a.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun, fica aqui comigo, só hoje? – Pediu dengosa.

**Sasuke** – Ta, então durma. – Deu um beijo longo nos lábios dela e depois beijou-lhe a testa. – Boa noite minha flor.

**Sakura** – Boa noite meu Sasuke-kun. – Disse e caiu em um sono profundo, onde Sasuke ficava de guarda deste.

* * *

Minna, desculpe a demoraa é pq eu tava cheia de coisa pra fazer, mas to aqui novamente... espero que estejam gostaando!!

Kisuu!!

* * *

Respondendo Reviews:

**Bia 15**** – Bem, eu ainda não sei qual o sexo que vou colocar no bebê, mas um garotinho seria uma ótima idéia... kaka... totalmente lindo claro!! P**

**Obrigado por estar acompanhando e pelos elogios!! Fico muito feliz por saber que gostou!! Kisuu!!**

**brouillard**** – Concordo plenamente com você, acho que o Sasuke ser feliz está um pouco longe da verdadeira história, mas a gente faazz o que pode nun é não? xD**

**Obrigado mesmo por estar acompanhando a fic e espero que continue!! Kisu!!**

**Uchiha Natalia**** – Kkakak.. eu quase chorei também... foi uma parte até que bem emocionante... xD**

**Obrigado por acompanhar!! Kissu!!**

**Tsunay Nami**** – Obrigado por estar gostando!! Eu espero conseguir sempre estar melhorando!! Kisu!!**


	15. Pesadelo

No capítulo anterior:

_**Sasuke**__ – Ta, então durma. – Deu um beijo longo nos lábios dela e depois beijou-lhe a testa. – Boa noite minha flor._

_**Sakura**__ – Boa noite meu Sasuke-kun. – Disse e caiu em um sono profundo, onde Sasuke ficava de guarda deste._

* * *

15º Capítulo – On!!

Demorei um poquinhO mais to aqui.. Ótima Leitura.

* * *

'_Sakura estava em uma missão com Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi, a missão deles era procurar o local onde os componentes da Akatsuki estavam e informar a vila. Eles fizeram uma parada a pedido de Kakashi._

_Kakashi – Parece que estamos bem perto, então tentem ser cautelosos. – Disse baixo e todos afirmaram com a cabeça. Eles andavam atentos a qualquer coisa, até que vêem uma enorme bola de fogo em suas direções e em um rápido movimento eles conseguem se desvencilhar dela, cada um para um lado._

_... – Hum... vejo que vocês estão a nossa procura... – Disse um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos negros como a noite._

_Sasuke – E vejo que você não perde tempo de nos atacar... – Deu uma pequena pausa e logo um sorriso maléfico apareceu em seus lábios. – Itachi._

_Itachi – Ora irmãozinho, como você é tolo não? Voltou a ser amiguinhos desses idiotas aí não foi? Desse jeito você nunca conseguirá ser mais forte do que eu. – Disse e em um rápido movimento já estava atrás de Sasuke com uma kunai em seu pescoço. Sakura que os observava, quando viu Itachi atrás de Sasuke prendeu a respiração por um momento com medo do que poderia vir a acontecer no momento seguinte._

_Naruto – Seu imbecil, não me chame de idiota!! – Disse Naruto indo na direção onde estavam Sasuke e Itachi, mas foi parado por Tobi. – Saia da minha frente!! – Gritou tentando passar pelo outro._

_Tobi – Eu ficarei com você. – Disse já começando a atacar Naruto, que teve que se defender, assim tendo que lutar contra Tobi. Kakashi foi ajudar Naruto, enquanto Sakura ainda estava paralisada, ainda olhando os irmãos. Então, saindo de seus vários pensamentos horripilantes resolveu agir e foi na direção dos dois. Tentou atacar Itachi, mas não conseguia, sempre que tentava dar um soco no mesmo ela passava por ele não o acertando._

_Sakura – Mas o que está acontecendo? Porque eu não consigo acertá-lo? – Dizia confusa e então em um ato desesperado tentou chamar Sasuke – Sasuke-kun!! – Ele também não a escutava, não fazia nenhum movimento estava parado, a mercê da kunai que seu irmão segurava em direção ao seu pescoço. Sakura não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, não sabia porque Sasuke não a escutava, porque não conseguia acertar Itachi. Mas seu desespero aumentou mais ainda quando viu Itachi colocar a ponta da kunai na direção do coração de Sasuke e perfurá-lo vagarosamente. Ela começou a gritar o nome de Sasuke, tentar acertar Itachi e tentar fazê-lo parar de perfurar Sasuke, mas não conseguia, novamente se sentiu inútil, não podia fazer nada, via seu amado ali morrendo sem poder fazer nada. Continuou a chamar o nome dele e nada e então gritou como nunca._

_Sakura – SASUKE!!'_

Sakura levantou-se da cama atordoada e suando muito, havia gritado o nome de Sasuke tão alto que o mesmo tinha acordado e já estava ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, o que houve? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntava, mas ela não conseguia responder. Tentava entender o que havia acontecido, mas então se lembrou do pesadelo que havia tido, começou a chorar desesperadamente e abraçou Sasuke com todas as suas forças.

**Sakura** – Me promete... por favor... que nunca vai me deixar... por favor Sasuke-kun!! – Dizia entre as lágrimas que rolavam em seu rosto e os soluços que invadiam sua garganta.

**Sasuke **– Mas, o que foi que aconteceu? Porque isso agora? – Ele perguntava sentindo ela apertá-lo ainda com mais força, então correspondeu ao abraço, tentando acalmá-la e fazê-la contar o que havia acontecido.

**Sakura** – Eu-u tive-e u-um pe-as-d-delo... – Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar para continuar a falar. – Você estava morrendo Sasuke-kun... morrendo... e eu... eu não conseguia fazer nada. – Voltou a chorar descontroladamente.

**Sasuke** – Sakura só foi um pesadelo, não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada comigo.

**Sakura** – Mas...

**Sasuke **– Está tudo bem, agora tente descansar ta? – Disse olhando-a nos olhos, tentando passar-lhe um pouco de tranqüilidade. Ela então voltou a deitar-se para tentar dormir. Sasuke ficou a olhando por um momento e passando a mão pelos seus cabelos numa forma de fazê-la dormir. Já estava amanhecendo e aquele dia era o aniversário de Sakura, então resolveu dar uma escapadinha e ver o que poderia dar a ela.

O Sol aparecia entre as colinas radiante, anunciando assim um novo dia. Muitas pessoas já caminhavam pelas ruas, indo trabalhar, levar seus filhos para a escola ninja, enfim, era um dia comum para muitos, mas uma certa pessoa caminhava tristemente.

**Ino** – _'Droga, nem posso fazer uma festa para a testuda, ela está naquela droga de hospital e nem pode sair.'_ – Pensava com insatisfação quando bateu com uma pessoa.

**Sai** – O que foi Ino, está tão triste e distraída? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

**Ino** – Ah Sai-kun, eu queria tanto fazer uma festa para a Sakura, mas só que ela está naquele hospital... – Dizia com a cabeça baixa.

**Sai** – Porque não faz outra coisa? – Perguntava enquanto levantava o rosto dela.

**Ino** – Hum... não tenho mais nada em mente.

**Sai** – Porque não dá uma roupinha para o bebê? – Perguntou ficando ao seu lado e andando junto com ela, quando viu que a mesma havia parado e o olhado confusamente.

**Ino **– Bebê, mas... – Pôde ver o namorado dar um sorrisinho. – Que história é essa Sai-kun?

**Sai** – Pelo visto você não sabe não é? Bem, a Sakura está grávida. – Disse naturalmente. Ino ficou estática, estava tentando processar aquelas palavras. Não conseguia acreditar que a Sakura havia passado em sua frente novamente.

**Ino** – Tem quanto tempo isso?

**Sai** – Acho que quase um mês.

**Ino **– Mas a Testuda nem me contou nada... – Ficou pensativa por um momento. – Sai, será que é uma boa idéia eu comprar a roupinha? Não sei...

**Sai** – Não se preocupe, vocês são boas amigas, então ela irá aceitar com certeza. – Disse tentando passar confiança a ela.

**Ino** – Está bem, mas você vem comigo, não quero levar a culpa sozinha se ela não gostar. – Disse puxando o namorado pelo braço.

Uma enfermeira adentrou o quarto com uma bandeja de comida, já era hora do almoço e Sakura precisava se alimentar bem, mas eu sentir o cheiro da comida, ficou enjoada e correu rapidamente ao banheiro. Preocupada a enfermeira foi ao seu encontro.

**Enfermeira **– Senhorita Haruno, a senhorita está bem? – Disse ajudando-a a levantar.

**Sakura** – Estou, só fiquei um pouco enjoada com o cheiro da comida. – Disse tentando se recompor e seguindo novamente para a cama.

Enfermeira – Bem, isso é normal por causa da gravidez, mas espere um pouquinho que eu irei ver o que poderei trazer que não a faça ficar enjoada. – Disse saindo e levando a bandeja junto. Sakura ainda mantinha a expressão de enjôo no rosto quando Sasuke entrou, fazendo com que o mesmo a olhasse interrogativamente.

**Sakura** – O que foi?

**Sasuke** – Porque você está com essa cara? – Disse se aproximando.

**Sakura** – Ah, eu estou um pouco enjoada. – Disse virando a cara, deixando um leve rubor tomar conta de suas bochechas e Sasuke dar um sorrisinho de canto, achando graça da cara dela.

**Sasuke** – Você se lembra que dia é hoje?

**Sakura** – Hum? – Ficou um pouco pensativa e depois deu um leve tapa na testa como sinal de que havia se lembrado. – É mesmo, hoje é o meu aniversário. Nossa, se até eu me esqueci, então ninguém irá se lembrar. – Disse tristemente abaixando a cabeça.

**Sasuke** – Mas eu não me esqueci. – Disse levantando pegando no queixo dela e levantando sua cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. – E eu te trouxe uma coisa. – Continuou colocando a mão no bolso e pegando uma caixinha preta e colocando nas mãos dela. – Espero que goste. – Disse antes de deixá-la abrir. Sakura olhou sem entender para a caixinha, então com tanta curiosidade abriu-a logo se deparando com um lindo anel pratiado com pequenas esmeraldas em toda a sua extensão.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun... – Não sabia o que dizer. – É... lindo! – Disse pegando-o e olhando-o fascinada. Sasuke olhava aquela cena maravilhado, podia ver o brilho das esmeraldas e de seus olhos quase se chocando. Então pegou o anel da mão dela e colocou em seu dedo.

**Sasuke** – Você aceita ser minha noiva? – Perguntou sentindo-se suar frio. Mas não sabia porque.

**Sakura** – É... – Engasgou por um momento, aquilo tudo para ela parecia ser um sonho, um sonho que nunca queria acordar. Ao ver que Sasuke a olhava interrogativamente, lembrou-se que ele ainda esperava uma resposta dela. – Claro que sim!! – Disse animada o abraçando deixando que lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos. Sasuke a abraçou e depois beijou-lhe com todo o amor que tinha. Depois do beijo parou e ficou olhando-a dar um sorriso meigo e apaixonado a ele.

**Sasuke** – Te amo. – Disse por fim, fazendo com que ela aumentasse seu sorriso.

**Sakura** – Eu também e muito!! – Disse e depois sentiu ele tomar seus lábios novamente em um beijo doce e carismático, mas tiveram que parar o beijo, pois haviam batido na porta.

**Sakura **– Entre. – Disse animadamente. Então viu Ino e Sai adentrarem o local.

**Ino** – Olá Testuda, como você está? – Disse correndo em direção a amiga dando-lhe um abraço de saudade. Depois viu que Sasuke estava lá também. – Oi Sasuke. – Disse dando um sorriso a ele.

**Sasuke** – Olá Ino.

Sai – Boa tarde a todos.

**Sakura **– Olá Sai-kun. – Disse sorridente.

**Sasuke** – Humph! – Não havia gostado muito de como Sakura havia chamado aquele "substituto", e ela havia percebido. E tentando disfarçar seu ciúme voltou seu olhar para **Sakura** – Bem, vejo que vocês tem muito a conversar, então mais tarde eu volto. – Abaixou-se e depositou u beijo nos lábios de Sakura que ficou com muita vergonha de tal atitude, mas sabia porque ele havia feito aquilo. – Tchau.

**Sakura** – Tchau Sasuke-kun. – Disse não contendo a risada.

Depois que o Uchiha saiu Ino começou a falar sem parar.

**Ino** – Mas é desse jeito que são as amigas mesmo eim. Você nem me conta a novidade não é Testuda? Porque não me disse que estava grávida? – Perguntou Ino quase engolindo a amiga.

**Sakura** – Ino... – Uma expressão triste tomou conta do seu rosto, o que não passou despercebido para Ino.

**Ino** – O que foi Testuda, tem alguma coisa de errado? – Perguntou, mas Sakura não respondeu. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. – Disse tentando passar confiança para a rosada.

**Sakura** – É que... – Olhou de esgoela para Sai, não queria contar na frente de Sai e Ino percebeu.

**Ino** – Sai será que você poderia me esperar um pouquinho lá fora? – Perguntou meiga.

**Sai **– Está bem. – Disse e saiu do local.

**Ino** – E então...

**Sakura** – Bem, é que eu não te contei, porque não tive tempo mesmo, mas... – parou por um momento, mas continuou, confiava em Ino. – Eu não sei se o bebê está bem, depois do que aconteceu, eu não sei...

**Ino** – Ei Testuda, ele com certeza está bem, não precisa se preocupar tanto. Ele é forte como você. – Disse abraçando a amiga, tentando passar toda a confiança e amizade para a rosada.

**Sakura** – Mas Ino... eu realmente estou preocupada.

**Ino** – Olha só, vamos fazer o seguinte, primeiro você trate de se cuidar, depois você conversa com a Tsunade-sama, certo?

**Sakura** – Está bem. – Disse tentando dar um sorriso confiante.

**Ino **– Mas então, quando você sai daqui?

**Sakura** – Acho que daqui a alguns dias.

**Ino** – Hum... – Ficaram sem assunto por um certo momento, até que Ino se lembrou do presente. – Ah! Já ia quase me esquecendo, eu tinha te prometido que iria fazer uma festa para você, mas como está aqui no hospital tive que mudar de idéia e comprei isso aqui. Não é bem para você, mas eu espero ser a primeira a lhe dar. – Disse dando um embrulho nas mãos de Sakura que começou a abrir muito curiosa. Depois de muito abrir seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas de alegria quando encontrou um macacãozinho amarelo, muito bonitinho.

**Sakura** – Ahhh Ino, é muito lindo!! Não precisava. – Disse abraçando a amiga como agradecimento e depois estendendo a roupinha na direção dos seus olhos, fazendo com que Ino visse o belo anel de prata em seu dedo.

**Ino** – Testuda, não me diga que foi o Sasuke que te deu? – Perguntou segurando na mão da Haruno avaliando o anel em seu dedo.

**Sakura** – Ann... foi... – Respondeu um pouco envergonhada.

**Ino** – Nossa, é lindo... mas então... – Disse deixando uma brechinha para que a outra completasse.

**Sakura **– Bem, sim... ele me pediu em noivado. – Disse deixando um enorme sorriso de satisfação tomar conta de seus lábios.

**Ino** – Aiii amiga!! Meus parabéns!! Ei, eu quero ser a madrinha viu, não só do casamento mas também do bebê. – Disse animada.

**Sakura** – Claro porquinha!! – Então as duas riram.

**Ino **– Mas então já escolheu o nome?

**Sakura** – Nome?

**Ino **– É claro Testuda, para o bebê.

**Sakura** – Nossa, ainda não, tenho muito tempo ainda porca.

**Ino** – Ahh não, vamos escolher logo, um para menina e outro para menino.

**Sakura** – Mas...

**Ino** – Bem, que tal se... – A loiro nem havia escutado os protestos de Sakura, começou a falar vários nomes, em que alguns Sakura fazia cara feia, outros ela ria e outros ela gostava, deixando separados para depois perguntar para Sasuke. Passaram-se a tarde toda assim, mesmo com outras visitas, como a de Naruto com Hinata, Kakashi, Tenten e outros. Sasuke também havia entrando no quarto, mas ao se deparar que as duas conversavam animadamente e nem haviam percebido que ele havia entrado, resolveu deixá-las lá por um tempo, pois percebeu o quanto Sakura estava feliz.

* * *

Oiiii gnt!! Mt obrigadO pelas reviews!!

Bem, que tal vocês darem umas de Ino's também e me ajudar com os nomes para o Bebê? xD

To esperando !!

Kisuu!!


	16. O Nome

No capítulo anterior:

_**Ino**__ – Bem, que tal se... – A loiro nem havia escutado os protestos de Sakura, começou a falar vários nomes, em que alguns Sakura fazia cara feia, outros ela ria e outros ela gostava, deixando separados para depois perguntar para Sasuke. Passaram-se a tarde toda assim, mesmo com outras visitas, como a de Naruto com Hinata, Kakashi, Tenten e outros. Sasuke também havia entrando no quarto, mas ao se deparar que as duas conversavam animadamente e nem haviam percebido que ele havia entrado, resolveu deixá-las lá por um tempo, pois percebeu o quanto Sakura estava feliz._

* * *

16º Capítulo

Ótima Leitura pra vUxeis!!

* * *

Haviam se passado mais ou menos seis meses desde o ocorrido. Sakura ainda trabalhava no hospital, mesmo já estando com os seus sete meses, se sentia muito bem e não gostava de ficar parada, mesmo com as várias reclamações que Sasuke dava, querendo que ela ficasse em casa era muito teimosa e continuava ali ajudando as pessoas. Já estava de noite e como Sasuke havia dito, ele passaria para buscá-la às sete e meia.

**Sakura** – _'Nossa, está quase na hora, é melhor eu ir logo esperar o Sasuke-kun se não ele irá me dar um grande bronca.'_ – Pensava enquanto imaginava as broncas de Sasuke. Tirou o jaleco branco e com aquele barrigão caminhou em direção a porta, os corredores estavam um pouco escuros, muitos dos pacientes já estavam dormindo. Sakura passou pela recepção e quando estava chegando a porta, sentiu uma presença atrás de si, virando-se bruscamente ficou totalmente sem palavras ao ver a figura que estava a sua frente.

**...** – O que foi cunhadinha, porque está tão surpresa em me ver? – Dizia em tom de deboche.

**Sakura** – O que... – Tentou se recompor e se controlar. – O que você está fazendo aqui Itachi?

**Itachi** – Não é evidente? Vim ver como está a minha cunhadinha e o meu sobrinhozinho, gostaria de constatar que estão bem. – Disse deixando um sorriso maléfico escapar de seus lábios. Naquele momento Sakura sentiu medo, medo do que Itachi poderia querer com ela, medo que ele fizesse algo de ruim com ela e seu filho. Nas condições que estava não podia lutar, arriscaria a vida de seu filho.

**Sakura** – Diga logo o que quer desgraçado! – Disse ficando alterada.

**Itachi** – Acalme-se, não se altere, você pode colocar a vida do filho do meu irmãozinho tolo em risco e eu acho que ele não gostaria de perdê-lo... – Disse se aproximando dela. – E nem de perder a sua namoradinha. – Disse em um sussurro, fazendo com que Sakura sentisse um arrepio de medo correr-lhe a espinha.

**Sakura** – Porque você não nos deixa em paz?

**Itachi** – Por quê? Você quer realmente saber os motivos de eu querer destruir todos os que estão ao redor do meu irmão? – Aproximou-se mais ainda dela, fazendo-a ir de encontro com a porta e não podendo ir mais para trás, ele por sua vez andou mais um pouco e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos. – Vocês não merecem ser felizes, não deixarei que meu irmão reconstrua o clã que eu tive tanto trabalho de exterminar. – E depois de proferir estas palavras ela desapareceu de sua frente, a deixando atordoada.

**Sakura** – E agora? O que eu faço? Será que eu conto ao Sasuke-kun? – Se perguntava baixinho. – Mas e se ele resolver ir atrás do Itachi? Querer me deixar novamente? – Começava a ficar desesperada com esses pensamentos e lágrimas começavam a escorrer pela sua face – Não. Não direi nada do que aconteceu está noite a ele. – Concluiu decidida, enxugando as lágrimas e os vestígios destas e se dirigindo ao lado de fora do hospital. Parou um pouco ao sentir uma forte pontada e colocou a mão no ventre.

**Sakura **– _'Ás vezes eu duvido que o meu filho goste de mim, cada chute que ele me dá é mais forte que o outro.'_ – Pensava com um sorriso nos lábios, achando graça de seus pensamentos.

**Sasuke** – Sakura você está bem? – Sasuke que estava caminhando em direção a ela, viu os seus movimentos e ficou preocupado com ela (nosssa... o Sasuke-kun a cada dia que se passa fica mais preocupado.. que bunitinhooo... xD). Sakura que estava tão presa nos acontecimentos de antes, nem havia percebido que Sasuke estava vindo em sua direção e que havia feito uma pergunta a ela.

**Sakura **– Estou sim. Foi só o nosso filho que resolveu me dar um chutinho. – Disse dando um sorriso confiante a ele, tentando esquecer dos acontecimentos de dentro do hospital. – Vamos para casa?

**Sasuke** – Hum... vamos. – Disse pegando na mão dela e seguindo para a casa de Sakura, que a muito tempo já havia se tornado a sua casa também.

Sakura estava muito cansada, caminhava pelas ruas lentamente, seu corpo estava meio que mole e seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, mas tentava mantê-los abertos até chegar em casa. Sasuke estava um pouco distante em seus pensamentos. Não sabia porque mais sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, parecia que estava com um mal pressentimento, mas tentava deixá-lo de errado. Olhou então para a sua flor, que mantinha uma expressão cansada e sonolenta.

**Sasuke** – Eu já disse para você parar de trabalhar, você está ficando muito desgastada.

**Sakura** – Mas Sasuke-kun eu estou bem, só estou cansada. Eu gosto de trabalhar lá no hospital, pelo menos eu tenho companhia. – Disse molemente, juntando mais ainda seus corpos e recostando sua cabeça no ombro de seu noivo.

**Sasuke** – Sakura você já está com sete meses, falta pouco tempo para o nosso filho nascer, eu acho que você está sendo muito irresponsável. – Disse não medindo as suas palavras, pois o que queria mesmo era mudar as idéias de Sakura.

**Sakura** – Veja só, eu irresponsável? Preste bem atenção Uchiha Sasuke, eu já sou bem grandinha e sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha, eu prefiro ficar trabalhando e tendo companhia do que passar o dia todinho mofando em casa! – Disse alterada e com muita raiva. Sasuke se sentiu um pouco culpado por deixá-lo só, mas pelo menos na parte do dia tinha que fazer algumas missões, pois precisariam de dinheiro para se sustentarem depois que viesse o bebê. Mas não podia deixar que ela se alterasse dessa maneira.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, eu... eu realmente gostaria de passar o dia todo com você, mas não posso e você sabe disso. – Disse cabisbaixo. – Eu só quero o seu bem. – Disse num sussurro. Sakura sentiu-se um pouco culpada também pelo modo que havia falado com ele, sabia que o Uchiha queria o bem dela, mas desse jeito a estava tratando parecendo que estava doente, e bem, gravidez não é uma doença.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun, vamos deixar isso pra lá ta? – Disse parando, fazendo com que ele a olhasse. – Eu te prometo que ficarei só mais esta semana. – Disse dando um enorme sorriso. Sasuke então voltou-se a ela e deu-lhe um abraço, não muito forte para não machucar o bebê. Deu-lhe um beijo e ficou fitando-a.

**Sasuke** – Não sei como eu viveria se você não existisse.

**Sakura** – Nem eu. – Completou. – Mas vamos logo Sasuke-kun, eu to muito cansada e com fome, e você sabe muito bem que eu tenho que descansar e comer por dois não é? – Disse puxando-o pela mão e deixando um sorriso brincalhão transparecer em seus lábios.

**Sasuke** – Humph. – Seguiu-a, deixando-se conduzir por ela.

Os dois já dormiam, aliás só Sasuke, pois Sakura ainda tinha em mente as palavras que o Uchiha mais velho disse, palavras que tiravam o seu sono, deixando-a ainda mais preocupada com o que o Uchiha seria capaz de fazer. Sasuke dormia tranquilamente de frente para as costas dela, ela então tentou virar-se com muito cuidado e pouco barulho, o que não era possível com aquela barriga daquele tamanho, para ficar olhando para o belo rosto de Sasuke, que para ela, era a sua calmaria, seu porto seguro, onde todas os seus pensamentos ruins sumiam só ao olhar para aquele rosto.

**Sasuke** – Porque você não está dormindo? – Perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados, espantando-a.

**Sakura** – Hum?! Ah... Sasuke-kun me desculpe por te acordar, é porque eu não estou conseguindo dormir. – Disse em um sussurro vendo Sasuke abrir seus olhos colocando em vista seus belos orbes ônix.

**Sasuke** – E posso saber qual é o motivo? – Perguntou fitando-a. Sakura não sabia o que responder, não queria e nem podia contar de jeito algum que havia se encontrado com Itachi, e que o mesmo a atormentava, tinha que mentir e inventar algo bem rápido antes que ele pudesse desconfiar, mas aqueles olhos a fitavam intensamente não a deixando pensar logicamente.

**Sakura** – O bebê fica me chutando a todo o momento e eu não consigo dormir. – Disse aliviada por ter pensado rápido. Sasuke a olhou um pouco desconfiado, tentando acreditar no que ela estava falando.

**Sasuke** – É isso mesmo Sakura?

**Sakura** – Sim... – Disse em um fio de voz. Sasuke mesmo ainda desconfiado chegou mais perto dela, deu-lhe um beijo em sua testa e colocou-a recostada em seu peito.

**Sasuke** – Tente dormir sim. – Disse fechando os olhos. Sakura se aconchegou mais ainda no quentinho do peito dele e dormiu sem respondê-lo. Agora poderia dormir tranquilamente, sentindo Sasuke bem próxima de si.

Quando acordou Sasuke não estava mais na cama.

**Sakura** – _'Humph! Odeio quando ele faz isso!_' – Pensou se levantando vagarosamente e indo até o banheiro. Saiu, foi até a cozinha, tomou um bom café da manhã, pois estava morrendo de fome (êêê que a Sakura ta gulosa viuuu... :D) e foi para o hospital. Só iria ficar mais alguns dias lá, pois tinha prometido a Sasuke. Mas não estava preocupada com isso e sim se ela se reencontrasse com Itachi novamente. Ele parecia muito certo de querer matar a todos. Quando entrou no hospital viu uma figura conhecida totalmente descabelada e andando de um lado para o outro agitadamente.

**Sakura** – Naruto? O que houve? – Perguntou chegando próxima ao amigo.

**Naruto** – Ah?! Sakura-chan, não foi nada é que bem... – Começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡Flashback On‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Naruto acordou e viu que Hinata ainda dormia, então sem fazer muito barulho, se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha preparar algo que eles pudessem comer. Ele poderia não ser um expert na cozinha, mas sabia pelo menos passar a manteiga no pão.

Hinata acordou e viu que Naruto não estava ao seu lado, sentiu um cheirinho de café vindo da cozinha e concluiu que Naruto estava por lá. Se levantou, sentando-se na cama e espreguiçou-se um pouco.

**Naruto **– Bom dia Hinata-chan! – Disse ele passando vagarosamente pela porta do quarto.

**Hinata** – Bom dia Naruto-kun! – Disse animadamente vendo o enorme sorriso que o Uzumaki tinha em seus lábios, levantou-se para ir na direção dele, mas sentiu-se um pouco zonza e só não foi de encontro ao chão porque Naruto já a estava segurando e levando-a de volta a cama.

**Naruto** – Hinata o que você tem? Está se sentindo mal? – Perguntou preocupado colocando a mão na testa da mesma.

**Hinata** – Não sei... de repente eu vi tudo rodando. – Disse voltando a ficar normal, mas quando sentiu novamente o cheiro do café entrar por suas narinas sentiu um forte enjôo e foi correndo ao banheiro. Naruto que estava muito preocupado correu até ela e a viu vomitar tudo que havia comido na noite anterior. Correu até ela e depois que ela parou pegou-a no colo.

**Naruto **– Irei te levar agora mesmo ao hospital.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡Flashback Off‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

**Naruto** – Foi isso que aconteceu e agora eu estou esperando para saber o que a Hinata-chan tem. – Disse preocupado. Sakura tentava conter o sorriso e a vontade que tinha de abraçar Naruto e lhe desejar os parabéns. Ela sabia muito bem o que Hinata tinha, mas preferia que fosse uma surpresa para o loiro.

**Sakura** – Bem Naruto, eu espero que não seja nada grave. Bom, depois você me conta o que foi, pois agora vou trabalhar um pouquinho. – Disse dando um sorriso ao loiro.

**Naruto** – Poxa, desculpa Sakura-chan, eu estava tão preocupado que nem perguntei como está o meu querido sobrinho. – Disse dando um sorriso.

**Sakura** – Ele está muito bem! – Sorriu.

**Naruto** – Mas porque você está trabalhando? Deveria estar descansando não?

**Sakura** – Ah Naruto eu não consigo ficar parada, ainda mais sozinha, mesmo que o Sasuke já tenha me dado várias broncas por isso, mas eu já prometi a ele que ficarei só mais alguns dias. – Disse dando uma risadinha.

**Naruto** – Humph... o Teme deve estar ficando louco. – Disse rindo mais ainda.

**Sakura** – Pois é, então a gente conversa depois agora eu tenho que realmente ir.

**Naruto **– Ta. – Disse vendo a rosada caminhar, então como num estalo uma pergunta veio em sua mente. – A propósito qual é o sexo do bebê e o nome? – Disse quase gritando. Sakura virou-se para ele deu um enorme sorriso.

**Sakura** – Será menino e o nome vai ser Yuki. – Disse voltando-se a caminhar muito feliz, deixando um loiro ainda mais feliz para trás.

* * *

Gnttt... obrigado pela ajuda dos nomes!!

Realmente eu não resisti i tive que colok u menininhoooo!!

xD

Espero que vocês realmente estejam satisfeitos com o andamento da fic!!

Kissu!!


	17. Brigas

No capítulo anterior:

_**Sakura**__ – Será menino e o nome vai ser Yuki. – Disse voltando-se a caminhar muito feliz, deixando um loiro ainda mais feliz para trás._

* * *

17º Capítulo!!

Tah aê... grande beijoooo a todos!!

Ótima Leitura!

* * *

Era o seu último dia de trabalho no hospital, como havia prometido a Sasuke iria ficar só mais aquela semana. Estava muito feliz por Sasuke está se preocupando tanto com ela, achava a coisa mais linda. Quando saiu do hospital viu que o mesmo já estava lá a esperando, então deu um enorme sorriso a ele, que foi correspondido por um "daqueles" meio sorrisos dele, simplesmente irresistíveis.

**Sasuke** – Vim verificar se você iria cumprir mesmo a sua palavra. – Disse chegando perto de Sakura lhe dando um pequeno celinho.

**Sakura** – Poxa Sasuke-kun, você não confia em mim? – Perguntou manhosa.

**Sasuke** – Claro que sim, mas quando se trata do hospital fico na dúvida. – Disse fazendo com que Sakura fizesse uma cara meio emburrada. – Ei, eu estou brincando. Então, vamos?

**Sakura** – Hai! – Respondeu. Eles então andavam pelas ruas de mãos dadas, enquanto vários olhares eram jogados ao casal, mas não se importavam com isso, estavam felizes e isso que era importante. De repente passou-se um vento meio forte por eles fazendo Sakura se arrepiar e ficar com um pouco de frio, abraçando-se mais ainda a Sasuke.

**Sasuke **– O que foi? – Perguntou parando um pouco.

**Sakura** – Não, é que está fazendo um pouco de frio. – Disse meio envergonhada.

**Sasuke **– Então vamos logo se não você pode pegar um resfriado.

**Sakura** – Ta. – Continuaram a andar até que Sasuke para.

**Sakura** – O que foi? – Se preocupou ao vê-lo ativar o Sharingan.

**Sasuke** – Tem alguém por perto e parece ser muito forte. – Disse olhando ao redor deles e abraçando mais ainda Sakura, como forma de proteção. – _'Kuso! Quem será? Porque não aparece? Tenho que tomar muito cuidado, não posso deixar que encostem na Sakura nesse estado.' _– Pensava se mantendo atento e alheio a qualquer movimento.

**... **– Você é um tolo mesmo. – Disse uma voz fria, que parecia estar bem perto deles. Sasuke ao escutar a voz logo a reconheceu.

**Sasuke** – O que você quer Itachi? – Perguntou tentando encontrar o irmão. Ao ouvir esse nome Sakura estremeceu e lembrou-se do dia no hospital.

**Itachi** – Bem, a sua namoradinha aí sabe muito bem. – Disse aparecendo das sombras das árvores. As ruas agora se encontravam desertas. Itachi mantinha seu Sharingan também ativado e um sorriso macabro no rosto. – Não é Sakura? – Sasuke olhou para Sakura, enquanto a mesma mantinha os olhos na direção de Itachi.

**Sasuke** – O que ele está dizendo Sakura?

**Itachi **– Não me diga que a Sakura não te contou do nosso encontro? – Atiçou.

**Sasuke** – Mas, que encontro? Do que você está falando seu desgraçado. – Já estava ficando alterado.

**Itachi** – Como a Sakura parece não estar em condições de te contar eu mesmo contarei. – Pausou por um momento e depois continuou. – Há algum tempo atrás soube que você havia voltado para Konoha e que estava com a rosada e que ela estava grávida de um filho seu, então resolvi fazer uma visitinha a ela e ao meu sobrinhozinho e tivemos uma breve conversa.

**Sasuke** – Que conversa?! Diga logo Itachi!! – Seu sangue já estava fervendo de tanta raiva. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Não sabia porque Sakura não contou a ele que encontrou com Itachi. Queria respostas e queria naquele momento.

**Sakura **– Sasuke-kun... – Disse em um fio de voz, com medo do que Sasuke pudese fazer.

**Itachi** – Hum... parece que a Sakura resolveu se pronunciar, então deixarei que ela te conte o resto, mas por enquanto te deixo um aviso: tome muito cuidado, pois a qualquer momento tudo que aconteceu com o nosso clã poderá se repetir irmãozinho tolo. – Disse e depois desapareceu por entre a escuridão. Sasuke ainda com o sharingan ativado olhava para todos os lados, para ver se Itachi realmente havia ido embora. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente, "a qualquer momento tudo que aconteceu com o nosso clã poderá se repetir". Lembrou-se então de Sakura, e que ela tinha que esclarecer algumas coisas para ele. Olhou-a e a chamou.

**Sasuke** – Sakura? Porque você não me contou nada? – Perguntou vendo-a de cabeça baixa. Esperou a resposta, mas esta não veio. Sentiu tanta raiva daquele silêncio que segurou fortemente no queixo dela e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos. Viu pequenas lágrimas formadas em seus olhos, mas não deixou que aquilo o tocasse. – Porque está calada? Porque não me diz nada Sakura? O que há com você? – Perguntou alterado, com o Sharingan ainda mais vermelho e apertando mais ainda o queixo de Sakura, fazendo com que a mesma deixasse que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun, por favor, e-eu te conto, mas desative o sharingan, não gosto de vê-lo desse jeito... e-eu tenho medo. – Disse num fio de voz. – E... me solte você está me machucando. – Terminou com várias lágrimas em seus olhos e ainda fitando-o. Sasuke então percebeu a gravidade da situação, deixou a raiva tomar conta de si, que nem percebeu que ainda estava com o sharingan ativado e que estava descontando em Sakura. Desativou o sharingan, deixando que seus olhos voltassem a ser negros e soltou o queixo de Sakura vendo que este havia ficado vermelho. Sentiu ódio de si mesmo pelo que havia feito, mas Sakura mentiu para ele, parecia que não confiava nele. Ao ver que Sasuke havia voltado ao normal abaixou novamente a cabeça fitando os seus pés.

**Sakura** – Vamos para casa, q-u-eu eu nós conversamos. – Disse limpando as lágrimas. Sasuke não falou nada e voltou a caminhar, agora sozinho, deixando Sakura para trás. Não podia fazer isso com ela, mas não conseguia perdoá-la assim tão rápido. Sakura viu que ele continuou a caminhar deixando-a para trás,sentiu que mais lágrimas queriam cair, mas as deteve e continua a caminhar, mais atrás dele e um pouco mais devagar. Chegaram em casa e Sasuke então sentou-se no sofá, Sakura fez o mesmo. O silêncio pairou sobre os dois, Sasuke então fechou os olhos respirou fundo e resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

**Sasuke** – E então?- Perguntou sem olhá-la. Sakura engoliu em seco, mas resolveu contar tudo a ele.

**Sakura** – O Itachi apareceu há alguns dias atrás quando eu estava saindo do hospital, na verdade eu não sei muito bem o que ele quer, mas... – Exitou um pouco, respirou e continuou. – Ele disse que não quer que você reconstrua o clã que ele tanto teve trabalho de destruir. – Disse com uma voz abafada, tentando conter o choro.

**Sasuke** – E porque você não me contou antes? – Agora já a olhava nos olhos.

**Sakura** – Eu... eu tive medo que você resolvesse ir atrás dele e me deixasse novamente. – Respondeu não conseguindo olhá-lo nos olhos, tinha medo dele dizer que iria atrás do irmão e vergonha por estar sentindo medo e deixá-lo vê-la daquela maneira, tão frágil e inútil.

**Sasuke** – E se eu disser que vou atrás dele Sakura?

**Sakura** – Eu... – Lágrimas começavam a rolar pela sua face, então ele iria atrás do irmão, agora não tinha mais dúvidas. – Não te impediria, sei que você não iria me escutar, sei que você esperou por toda a sua vida pela sua vingança, você pode ter tentado esquecê-la durante esses anos, mas sei que quando encontrasse com Itachi novamente não exitaria em ir atrás dele e matá-lo, mesmo... – Começou a soluçar. – Mesmo eu estando grávida. – Disse baixo, quase inaudível. Grosas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, não olhava para ele, mas sim para suas mãos que repousavam sobre sua barriga, faltavam só mais alguns dias para que seu filho nascesse e temia que ele pudesse a vir não conhecer o pai. Sasuke ainda a observava, cada lágrima que escorria de seu rosto, cada gesto. Realmente não gostaria de deixá-la, ainda mais daquele jeito, mas Itachi estava ameaçando novamente a sua família, as pessoas que ele havia criado laços, as pessoas que amavam ele e que ele havia aprendido a amar. Para tentar tranqüilizar a Haruno ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, sentindo todo o seu calor, o seu perfume, percebeu que ele estava ficando mais tranqüila e se aliviou por isso.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, e se eu fosse na intenção de tentar proteger vocês? – Perguntou com ela ainda encostada em seu peito e com sua cabeça repousada acima da dela.

**Sakura** – Mas, para nos proteger você tem que estar perto de nós, não longe. – Disse indignada.

**Sasuke** – Mas... – Na verdade ela estava certa, mas a realidade era que ele tinha medo. Medo de não conseguir protegê-los, medo de que seu irmão descontasse neles, medo que todos se ferissem por sua causa. Mas não queria contar a ela que tinha medo disso, seria como demonstrar que tinha fraquezas. – Está bem, eu não irei atrás do Itachi, por enquanto, mas não quero que você fique longe de mim, ou que fique sozinha, está bem? – Olhou-a nos olhos dela, buscando confiança e entendimento dos mesmos.

**Sakura** – Está bem, mas por favor, não me deixe sozinha de novo Sasuke-kun, por favor. Não sei se irei agüentar me separar de você novamente. – Disse abraçando-o novamente, apertando a camisa que ele usava em suas mãos.

**Sasuke** – Ta. – Disse, com um olhar distante. Não tinha certeza se iria cumprir essa promessa, ele algum dia iria atrás do irmão, ou o irmão viria ao seu encontro, mas como ela havia dito, ele não exitaria em tentar matá-lo. – Sakura já está tarde, vem vamos dormir. – Disse a ela, mas quando ia se levantar viu que ela já estava dormindo, deu um meio sorriso ao vê-la dormir, e viu uma lágrimas escorrer de seu olho, limpou-a.

**Sasuke** – Farei de tudo para não vê-la mais chorar. – Pegou-a no colo e se dirigiu até o quarto colocando-a na cama, colocou um fino lençol sobre ela, pois fazia um pouco de calor e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça. Quando sentiu a água fria molhar seus cabelos, arrepiou-se um pouco em todo o corpo, mas depois se acostumou. Várias lembranças vieram a tona em sua mente, desde a vida que tinha com seus pais e a morte deles até tudo que havia acontecido com ele naqueles últimos anos.. Fechou os sentindo a água percorrer por todo o seu corpo nu e rapidamente uma imagem veio em sua mente: Sakura estava morta em seus braços, como todos os seus outros amigos que estavam ao seu redor e Itachi estava em sua frente com um olhar sanguinário e ao mesmo tempo de satisfação. Sasuke olhou para Sakura em seus braços e para a barriga dela que estava toda ensangüentada, ela estava morta e seu filho também e um enorme desespero tomou conta de si. Abriu seus olhos de uma vez, estava um pouco ofegante, ficou olhando para o ralo, onde a água estava descendo.

**Sasuke** – _'Não irei deixar que ele tire as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida novamente.'_ – Pensou decidido. Trancou o chuveiro e enxugou-se, deixando a toalha tocar toda a extensão do seu corpo (quem dera se eu fosse essa toalha... kakak.. xD). Vestiu apenas um short e deitou-se ao lado de Sakura, não tinha sono, por isso ficou fitando o teto, a todo momento a imagem que havia tido enquanto tomava banho vinha em sua mente e então para tentar desvencilhá-la de sua mente virou-se e tentou dormir, mas então viu o rosto de Sakura, ela dormia como um anjo, sua respiração era tranqüila. Sasuke passou as costas de sua mão pela bochecha dela, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Estava arrependido pelo que havia feito com ela, mas a raiva havia tomado conta de si e a insegurança também. Olhou mais para baixo e viu que ela mantinha uma das mãos sobre a barriga, um ato de proteção, era o que ele imaginava, passou sua mão sobre a dela vagarosamente, ainda olhando-a, tentando não acordá-la, depois sua mão se repousou sobre a barriga, olhou por um momento e ficou pensando no ser que havia se formado pelo amor deles.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun... – Disse com uma voz abafada e se remexeu um pouco. Sasuke olhou-a decepcionado por tê-la acordado, mas viu que ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados, sinal de que ainda dormia. Deixou um pequeno sorriso transparecer em seus lábios ao imaginar que ela sonhava com ele. Levou a mão que estava na barriga dela até o rosto da mesma tirando uma mexa que havia caído em seu rosto, impedindo-o de vislumbrar o rosto que era apaixonado. Juntou-se mais a ela, embrulhou-se com o lençol e continuou a acaricia-la e olhá-la até que o sono viesse.

**Sasuke** – Prometo que irei protegê-los sempre. – Disse baixinho, deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios da rosada e viu um sorriso se formar nos mesmos. Fechou os olhos e dormiu deixando sua mão escorregar pelo rosto dela e repousar-se na cama, sentindo o cheiro inebriante da mesma.

* * *

Respondendo Reviews:

**00-Lila-00** – Oiii... obrigadO por estar acompanhando!! Kisu!!

**brouillard**** – **Bem, espero que eu tenha conseguido esclarecer alguns pontos aqui nesse capítulo. Na verdade o que Itachi realmente quer é fazer Sasuke sofrer e não ter ninguém por ele, Itachi realmente não gosta de Sasuke. E em relação a Sakura não contar inicialmente para Sasuke seria por medo dele querer ir embora e deixá-la mais uma vez. Mas a luta entre eles ainda virá...!!

Espero que eu tenha esclarecido tudo direitim pra vuxê!!

Kisuuu!!

**Tsunay Nami** – Bem... eu amei u nomi Yuki, e como eu tava loukinha msm pra colok um menininho... esse nome ficou perfeito!! xD

Ahhh... Bem, na minha fic o Itachi é uma pessoa mt má, na minha opnião ele não tem salvação, mas... quem sabe ele nun se arrepende de tudo que fez nu último minuto?!

Só acompanhando pra saber... xD

Kisu!!


	18. Sendo Forte

No capítulo anterior:

_**Sasuke**__ – Prometo que irei protegê-los sempre. – Disse baixinho, deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios da rosada e viu um sorriso se formar nos mesmos. Fechou os olhos e dormiu deixando sua mão escorregar pelo rosto dela e repousar-se na cama, sentindo o cheiro inebriante da mesma._

* * *

18º Capítulo... Desculpemm a demOra!! Depois q eu escreve a fic eu digO o motivO... xD...

Ótima Leitura!

* * *

Sasuke acordou sentindo os finos raios de Sol baterem em seu rosto, esperou se acostumar com os mesmos e quando sua visão se acostumou viu que Sakura ainda dormia, mantendo uma respiração lenta e tranqüila. Levantou-se vagarosamente para que a mesma não acordasse e foi tomar um banho. Depois do banho encaminhou a cozinha e preparou algo para ele e Sakura comerem. (Que bunitinhooo.. Sasuke-kun na cozinha... xD).

Sakura acordou com um cheiro gostoso de café, averiguou o quarto e percebeu que Sasuke não estava no mesmo, concluiu então que ele deveria estar na cozinha. Levantou-se cuidadosamente sentindo uma pequena pontada na barriga, que rapidamente passou, então preferiu não contar a Sasuke, pois em sua opinião era algo sem importância. Mesmo que ia ficar em casa, sentiu uma grande vontade de tomar um banho quente. Entrou no banheiro e despiu-se se olhando no espelho admirada pelo tamanho de sua barriga, realmente estava muito grande. Perdida em seus pensamentos não percebeu uma pequena movimentação em seu quarto. Sasuke entrou no mesmo para ver se ela havia acordado, viu que não se encontrava na cama e concluiu que a mesma estava no banheiro, foi até lá e abriu a porta devagar e viu que ela estava parada diante o espelho com um enorme sorriso e com uma das mãos sobre a barriga. Sorriu e foi em direção a ela, não se importando em como ela estava, ou seja, nua. Abraçou-a ao mesmo tempo a assustando, deu um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço.

**Sasuke** – O que você tanta admira?

**Sakura** – Humm... nem parece que eu estou grávida de um único menino... – Disse fitando a barriga. – Está tão grande. – Riu.

**Sasuke **– Humph! – Riu com o comentário dela. E agora eles seu olhavam através do espelho. – Vamos tomar café? – Perguntou agora olhando-a nos olhos.

**Sakura** – Daqui a pouco eu vou, quero tomar um banho primeiro, mas se você quiser... – Sasuke não a deixou terminar.

**Sasuke** – Eu te espero então. – Disse já saindo do banheiro. Ela sabia que ele a esperaria, pois estava sempre em seu encalço, sempre vendo se ela estava se alimentando devidamente direito, então resolveu tomar um banho rápido, não queria que ele ficasse a esperando por muito tempo. Terminou seu banho rapidamente e vestiu um longo e fino vestido rosa claro, pois estavam no verão, e este fazia muito calor. Encontrou Sasuke sentado em uma das cadeiras enfrente a mesa. Sentou-se também e sem falar nada começou a tomar seu café, havia pegado essa mania de Sasuke. Quando terminaram, levou a louça suja até a pia para lavá-la. Quando estava lavando a louça, sentiu mais outra pontada na barriga, mas agora mais forte, mas era uma médica-nin e sabia muito bem se cuidar, então resolveu que iria fazer uma pequena bateria de exames com si mesma, depois que Sasuke saísse.

**Sasuke** – Sakura eu estou indo, farei o máximo possível para chegar cedo. – Disse dando-lhe um celinho e depois a encarando.

**Sakura** – Não se preocupe eu ficarei bem, sei me cuidar muito bem Sasuke-kun. – Respondeu com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

**Sasuke** – Humph. – Saiu a deixando ainda fazendo os afazeres de casa.

Depois que Sasuke saiu, Sakura arrumou todas as coisas de casa, as que podia arrumar é claro, e sentou-se no sofá concentrando-se para tentar ver a saúde do bebê.

**Sakura** – Hum... não estou achando nada de errado. – Disse baixo para si mesma. Ficando assim despreocupada. Mas ainda tinha dúvidas, então resolveu ir até Tsunade, para que a mesma pudesse lhe ajudar.

Naruto e Sasuke caminhavam lado a lado. Estavam em missão, algumas vezes os dois eram escalados para fazerem missão juntos, o que deixava Sasuke um pouco preocupado em relação a perfeição da mesma, pois o loiro era muito falante e desse modo, ficaria um pouco impossível de ficar atento a qualquer coisa, mas naquele dia havia algo que o estava preocupando mais ainda, pois Naruto não havia dito nada desde que haviam saído da vila.

**Sasuke** – O que houve Dobe?! – Olhou e percebeu que este estava meio pensativo.

**Naruto **– Hum?! Eim?!

**Sasuke** – Humph! O que você tem idiota que está com essa cara? – Perguntou já furioso.

**Naruto** – Ha... não nada. – Disse voltando a ficar pensativo, olhando pro nada.

**Sasuke** – Como não é nada? Sempre que estamos juntos você fica falando demais e agora você não está falando nada? Tem alguma coisa de errado em você e acho melhor você me dizer logo! Você pode estragar a missão se continuar assim com essa cara patética. – Disse tentando colocar pressão para que o amigo dissesse.

**Naruto** – Ah Sasuke... bem, é porque... – Olhou para o lado com vergonha do que ia dizer e continuou baixo. – É porque é a primeira vez que saio em uma missão longa, deixando a Hinata sozinha daquele jeito... eu fico preocupado com ela. – Disse deixando um Sasuke boquiaberto com o que ele havia dito.

**Sasuke** – Não se preocupe a Hinata sabe se cuidar. – Tentou passar confiança e alívio para o amigo.

Naruto – Eu sei, mas... você não fica preocupado com a Sakura-chan não?

**Sasuke** – Claro que fico, mas eu confio nela e sei que ela é muito forte. – Disse tentando não mostrar a preocupação que sentia.

**Naruto **– Hum... – Depois o silêncio voltou a reinar, em que cada um estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

Sakura se encontrava na sala de Tsunade, esperando que a mesma se desocupasse um pouco para atendê-la.

**Tsunade** – Diga Sakura, o que quer?

**Sakura** – Shishou eu gostaria que você examinasse o bebê, não sei mais, hoje eu senti algumas pontadas na barriga e então me examinei, mas não descobri nada. – Disse sentando-se de frente a Tsunade.

**Tsunade** – Hum... deixe-me dar uma olhada. – Disse indo em direção a Sakura e colocando a suas mãos sobre a barriga da mesma. Depois que passaram-se alguns minutos, Tsuande voltou-se a Sakura e disse seriamente. – Não é nada de grave, só são alguns sinais de que você está perto de ganhar o bebê... – Disse vendo que Sakura havia se aliviado mais ainda. – Mas... sua gravidez é de risco Sakura, preciso que você tome muito cuidado com a sua saúde e com as suas emoções, você já deve saber disso, não é?

**Sakura** – Sim Tsuande-sama, tomarei mais cuidado. – Sorriu para a mesma. – Tenho que ir agora, se o Sasuke não me encontrar em casa não sei o que será capaz de fazer. Tchau. – Saiu com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

**Tsuande** – _'Ah Sakura se você soubesse que eu realmente estou preocupada com essa sua gravidez...'_ – Pensou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Sakura caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha, quando sentiu uma vontade imensa de comer uva, então dirigiu-se até um mercado e comprou muitas uvas, pois na realidade estava sentindo era desejo. Quando chegou em casa, ligou a TV, sentou-se no sofá e colocou as uvas sobre seu colo, comendo-as enquanto assistia as notícias. Quando terminou de comer sentiu tanto sono, que resolveu dormir no sofá mesmo esquecendo-se até de desligar a TV.

Chovia fortemente do lado de fora e podia ser ouvido o corre-corre das pessoas para tentarem escapar da mesma. Sakura acordou no escuro, pois não havia acendido a luz, percebeu também que Sasuke não havia chegado ainda.

**Sakura** _– 'O Sasuke-kun disse que iria chegar cedo... que estranho...'_-Pensou olhando pela janela, ainda deitada. Depois que se acostumou com o escuro, levantou-se e acendeu a luz, e quando estava indo ao banheiro para tomar um banho e se deitar, ouviu fortes batidas na porta. – Já vai! Não precisa derrubar a porta! – Disse irritada com as fortes batidas. Quando abriu, deparou-se com um Naruto todo molhado, sujo e com alguns cortes pelo corpo.

**Naruto** – Sakura-chan... – Tentou controlar sua respiração.

**Sakura** – O que foi Naruto?! O que aconteceu?! Onde está o Sasuke-kun?! – Já estava ficando desesperada.

**Naruto** – Calma Sakura-chan, quero que se acalme primeiro, por favor. – Disse pacientemente, olhando-a nos olhos.

**Sakura** – Está bem, entre. – Abriu espaço para que o mesmo passasse, mas ele não entrou.

**Naruto** – Não precisa, é sobre o Teme e eu peço que você fique calma. – Disse enquanto Sakura o olhava confusa e preocupada. – Enquanto estávamos em missão o Teme foi atingido fortemente e está agora sendo cuidado pela Tsunade, mas ele o estado dele é grave, então Tsunade pediu para que você viesse imediatamente para o hospital. – Sakura o olhava sem saber o que fazer, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, mas tentou raciocinar rapidamente.

**Sakura** – Então vamos logo, deixe-me só pegar um guarda-chuva e uma blusa quente para me vestir. – Voltou-se para dentro da casa e pegou o necessário, dirigindo-se imediatamente para o hospital junto com o loiro.

Quando chegaram lá, Naruto levou-a diretamente para o quarto em que Sasuke estava e quando abriu a porta viu que ele tinha um enorme ferimento no abdômen e tinha vários ferimentos pelo corpo, ficou espantada pelo que viu, mas depois conseguiu se recompor ficando ao lado de Tsunade.

**Sakura** – O que houve com ele?

**Tsuande** – Não sei bem, mas foi um golpe muito forte. – Virou-se olhando-a. – Não queria te pedir isso, mas será necessário. Preciso que você me ajude a fechar este ferimento, pois sozinha não consigo. – Sakura olhou-a e avaliou a situação e então foi para o outro lado da cama colocando suas mãos juntamente com as da sua shishou sobre o ferimento, deixando um chakra verde emanar de suas mãos começando a curá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiram fechar o ferimento. Quando Sakura viu que o mesmo já estava melhor, desmaiou não sentindo mais forças para ficar em pé, pois havia gastado muito chakra.

Quando amanheceu Sasuke ainda dormia e Sakura estava em outro quarto, também ainda dormindo, recuperando suas forças. Tsunade estava no quarto de Sasuke fazendo uma avaliação do estado dele.

**Tsunade** – _'Se a Sakura não tivesse me ajudado, não sei o que eu faria.'_ – Pensou enquanto se lembrava da noite anterior. Depois que registrou tudo na prancheta virou-se e abriu a porta para sair.

**Sasuke** – O que houve? – Perguntou Sasuke com uma voz fraca fazendo com que Tsunade voltasse.

**Tsunade** – Você foi ferido gravemente no abdômen, mas já está melhor. – Disse encarando o Uchiha que mantinha os olhos cerrados.

**Sasuke** – E onde está a Sakura?

**Tsunade** – Ela está bem, neste momento está descansando um pouco, pois se não fosse ela não sei o que seria de você Uchiha. – Disse essas últimas palavras já saindo do quarto, deixando um Uchiha pensativo.

**Sasuke** – _'A Sakura? Mas como ela pode fazer isso no estado que se encontra? Preciso ter uma conversa séria com ela...'_ – Pensou sentindo seu corpo pesar novamente e seus olhos se fecharem, voltando a dormir.

Sakura acordou na parte da tarde, mas ainda estava no hospital, pois Tsunade queria que ela descansasse mais um pouco.

* * *

Gntt... desculpa a demoraaa... foi pq meu pc deu um treeco doido aaquii e tbm mt coisa de escollaa aí eu fiquei sem tmpp...

Mais agora eu estou aquiii com o novo capítulo!

Espero que eu esteja perdoaadaa.. xD

Kisu!!


	19. Nova Família

No capítulo anterior:

_Sakura acordou na parte da tarde, mas ainda estava no hospital, pois Tsunade queria que ela descansasse mais um pouco. _

* * *

19º Capítulo

Ótima Leituraa!!

* * *

Sakura dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, quando acordou de repente sentindo muitas dores e suando muito e qualquer movimento que fazia sentia-se ainda pior.

**Sakura** – Sas-uke... – Tentou falar, mais as dores a estavam matando, não poderia ir para o hospital sozinha. Então sentiu uma dor mais forte que as outras, e não agüentando deu um enorme grito, que fez Sasuke dar um pulo na cama.

**Sasuke** – Sakura, o que foi?! – Perguntou preocupado vendo o estado da garota.

**Sakura** – E-eu... o no-s-so fi-lho... – Sentia que daria a luz ali mesmo.

**Sasuke** – O que ele tem? – Não entendia como Sasuke poderia ser tão tapado numas horas dessas.

**Sakura **– O NOSSO FILHO IRÁ NASCER DROGA! – Pronunciou gritando.

Sasuke rapidamente pegou-a no colo e se dirigiu ao hospital, chegando lá já com Sakura desmaiada. Gritou a primeira enfermeira que viu na frente, assustando-a.

**Sasuke** – EIIII!! ESTOU PRECISANDO DE AJUDA AQUI!! – Rapidamente muitos médicos que escutaram os gritos vieram correndo socorrer a Haruno, levando-a para a sala de cirurgia, deixando um Sasuke totalmente preocupado na sala de espera.

**Naruto** – TEMEEEEE!! Como a Sakura-chan está?! O que aconteceu?! – O loiro entrou gritando dentro do hospital, recebendo após um enorme cascudo.

**Sasuke** – Dobe! Aqui é um hospital! – Disse com muita raiva. – A Sakura sentiu fortes dores na barriga e eu a trouxe diretamente para cá. – Explicou tentando mostrar tranqüilidade.

**Naruto** – E já vieram dar alguma notícia?

**Sasuke** – Não. – Sentou-se novamente na cadeira esperando pacientemente por alguma notícia. Mas que a mesma veio rapidamente através de um estridente choro de bebê vindo do local onde Sakura se encontrava. Levantou-se rapidamente quando viu um médico sair do quarto.

**Sasuke** – E então como eles estão?! – Perguntou impacientemente.

**Médico** – Bem, o bebê está bem, é muito saudável, mas... – Deu uma pequena pausa deixando o Uchiha ainda mais preocupado.

**Naruto** – Diga logo doutor! – Já não estava mais agüentando todo esse suspense.

**Médico** – A senhorita Haruno está em risco de vida, pois a sua gravidez era de muito risco. – Disse seriamente, deixando um silêncio prevalecer entre os três.

**Sasuke **– Mas há uma forma dela se salvar? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Médico – Presumo que sim e não se preocupe iremos fazer de tudo para salvá-la, mas além do mais, ela é uma mulher muito forte. – Disse colocando levemente uma mãos sobre o ombro do Uchiha transpassando-lhe confiança.

**Sasuke** – Humph! – Só pôde dizer isso, pois a preocupação que estava sentindo o estava tomando conta.

**Naruto **– E quando poderemos ver o garoto? – Perguntou impaciente.

**Médico** – Eu os avisarei. – Disse se retirando.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke que se mantinha pensativo.

**Naruto **– Ei Teme, a Sakura-chan ficará bem! – Tentou animar o amigo.

**Sasuke** – Eu espero que sim Dobe. – Disse voltando a se sentar e permanecendo ali, esperando e esperando por notícias.

**... **– Senhor Uchiha... – Ouvia ao longe alguém chamá-lo, mas não sabia bem quem era.

**... **– Acorde senhor Uchiha, sua esposa deseja vê-lo... – Ouviu novamente. Esposa? Mas que esposa? Ele não era casado!

**Sasuke** – Sakura! – Disse quase em um grito! Percebendo então que havia dormido e que alguém estava em sua frente.

Enfermeira – Senhor Uchiha, a senhorita Haruno deseja vê-lo. – Disse uma moça vestida de branco, olhando com um olhar angelical. Levantou-se então ainda um pouco zonzo pelo sono. – Siga-me, por favor. – Disse a moça caminhando em direção ao quarto de Sakura e então ele fez o mesmo. Quando ela abriu a porta do quarto que Sakura estava acordada e tinha nos braços algo enrolado em uma pequena manta azul bebê... Bebê... Claro! O seu filho! Estava tão desnorteado que tinha até se esquecido do porque estar no hospital. Então foi rapidamente na direção dela e ficou ali paralisado olhando aquela linda cena. Sakura que estava amamentando o bebê, percebeu que Sasuke havia entrado e que havia ficado parado olhando-os e sem falar nenhuma palavra.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun? Você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado devido o estado em que Sasuke se encontrava.

**Sasuke** – Hum?! Ah.. sim! – Disse saindo de seu transe.

**Sakura** – Você não quer olhá-lo melhor? – Perguntou vendo que ele ainda mantinha-se um pouco afastado. Então Sasuke foi se aproximando lentamente e viu que o pequenino era a sua cópia, pelo menos na cor dos poucos fios de cabelo e no formato do rosto, só faltando saber agora a cor dos olhos, o que era impossível se descobrir no momento, pois o garotinho tinha os olhos fechados.

**Sakura** – Ele não é lindo? – Perguntou vendo Sasuke quase babando em cima da criança.

**Sasuke** – Sim. – Realmente estava maravilhado. Sentia algo quente em seu coração, uma felicidade imensa. Agora tinha uma família e muito linda por sinal. Depois que Sakura o amamentou, esperou que ele dormisse para entregá-lo de volta a enfermeira. Viu que Sasuke estava meio que ansioso, então resolveu arriscar.

**Sakura** – Você quer segurá-lo?

**Sasuke** – C-co-mo? – Não sabia o que Sakura pretendia com aquela pergunta.

**Sakura** – Você não gostaria de segurá-lo um pouquinho Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou novamente vendo o desconcerto do Uchiha. Sasuke avaliou bem a situação e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra pegou o pequeno com todo o cuidado e ficou olhando-o, admirando cada traço de seu rosto, sua pequenina mãozinha que agora estava segurando com toda a sua força um de seus dedos.

**Enfermeira** – Desculpe interrompê-los, mas está na hora de eu levar o bebê. – Disse pegando-o do colo de Sasuke e levando-o mais um vez em direção a Sakura. – Diga tchau a mamãe.

**Sakura **– Tchau meu amor. – Disse e depois deu um pequeno beijo na testa dele, deixando que a enfermeira o levasse de vez. Então voltou a olhar para Sasuke que a observava insistentemente. – O que foi Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke** – Não foi nada. – Deu uma pequena pausa. – Sakura, você realmente está bem? – Perguntou segurando em sua mão.

**Sakura **– Sim, me sinto muito bem. – Disse com um enorme sorriso tranqüilizando-o.

**Sasuke** – Eu te amo. – Disse abraçando-a.

**Sakura** – Eu também. – Correspondeu.

Ficaram sozinhos por um tempo até que se ouviram batidas na porta.

**Sakura** – Pode entrar. – Disse.

**Ino** – Testudaa! Como é que você está? E onde está o garotão? – Perguntou animadamente dando um forte abraço na Haruno.

**Sakura **– Poxa porquinha você chegou muito tarde, acabaram de levá-lo de volta. – Disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

**Ino** – Então depois irei vê-lo, mas então como você se sente? – Perguntou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se do lado da cama de Sakura.

**Sakura** – Muito feliz! – Respondeu com um sorriso irradiante. Fazendo com que as duas dessem uma boa gargalhada.

**Naruto** – SAKURA-CHAN!! – Adentrou fazendo um maior escândalo, mas em compensação recebendo um enorme cascudo.

**Sasuke** – Mas que droga Dobe! Será que você ainda não entendeu que deve se fazer silêncio no hospital! – Disse com olhar de reprovação.

**Naruto** – Aiii Teme! Credo, não sei como o seu filho terá paciência para te aturar! – Disse brincalhão, deixando uma veia saltar na cabeça de Sasuke. – E então Sakura-chan, onde está? Onde está o meu querido sobrinho? – Perguntou alegremente.

**Sakura **– Que pena, vocês deveriam ter chegado mais cedo, acabaram de levá-lo de volta.

**Naruto** – Ahh... então depois irei vê-lo, mas me diga como ele é, eim?! – Perguntou curioso. – Espero que não seja igual ao Teme. – Disse baixinho.

**Sasuke **– Como é Naruto?

**Naruto** – Não, nada. Mas eim Sakura-chan, conta vai, como ele é!! – Pediu novamente.

**Sakura** – Bem, não tenho muito o que falar, ainda não sei a cor dos olhos dele, mas na verdade ele é a cara do Sasuke-kun!! (Ê meu Deuss... mais outroo!! Isso me dá cada palpitação!! xD).

**Naruto** – Ahhhhhhhh... – Disse desanimadamente.

**Sakura **– O que foi Naruto? Porque todo esse desânimo?

**Naruto** – Não queria que ele fosse igual ao Teme... tadinho. – Disse fazendo com que Sasuke o segurasse pela gola da blusa imprensando-o na parede.

**Sasuke** – Repita isso de novo desgraçado que aí eu nunca deixarei você ver o meu filho!! – Já estava com muita raiva de não custava muito para acabar com Naruto naquele mesmo momento.

**Naruto** – Há! Você nunca irá me impedir de ver o Yuki-kun!

**Sakura** – Eiiiii parem agora!! Se quiserem brigar vão para fora!! – Brigou com os dois pensando que parariam.

**Sasuke** – Se esse for o caso. – Disse jogando Naruto pela janela e pulando em seguida.

**Sakura** – Sasukeeeeee!! – Gritou tentando impedi-lo, mas já era tarde demais, os dois já estavam um pouco longe. – Droga! Esses dois não mudam nunca mesmo! – Disse fazendo com que Ino e Hinata, que estava calada até aquele momento rirem.

**Hinata** – É mesmo. – Confirmou.

Elas passaram algumas horas conversando e a cada tempo que se passava mais gente ia chegando para parabenizá-la e querendo ver o novo Uchiha. Sasuke e Naruto voltaram com alguns hematomas, mas nada de muito grave. Então depois de um tempo a enfermeira novamente trouxe o bebê para que pudesse ser amamentado.

**Enfermeira** – Olha só quem está chegando. – Disse com o pequeno nos braços e dando um sorriso para a Haruno.

**Ino **– Ahhhhhhh... deixa eu ver!! – Disse indo em direção ao menininho. – Que fofo testuda!! Ainda bem que nasceu com a cara do Sasuke-kun, pois se tivesse nascido a sua cara teria ficado com uma testa enorme. – Disse implicando com Sakura.

**Sakura** – Inooo!! – Gritou com raiva. – Espere só eu me levantar dessa cama. –

**Ino** – Fique quieta aí Testuda... – Elas iam começar a brigar quando o pobre Yuki resolveu dar o sinal de que queria comida logo. Começou a chorar fazendo com que todos ficassem quietos.

**Sai** – Pelo visto ele resolveu protestar.

**Sakura** – Traga ele aqui, por favor. – Disse, vendo a enfermeira ir em sua direção e lhe entregar o bebê ainda chorando.

**Sakura** – Ei meu amor acalme-se. – Disse em um tom baixo e meigo, mas que foi possível que todos escutassem, pois desde o momento que o bebê havia começado a chorar todos ficaram em silêncio. Então o bebê começou a se acalmar e a se aninhar nos braços de Sakura. Sasuke que até aquele momento estava só observando a movimentação que estava havendo no quarto, ficou olhando para Sakura enquanto ela ainda mantinha o jeito carinhoso e meigo para com o filho, transpassando a ele toda a sua confiança e proteção.

**Naruto** – Você não poderia ter achado uma pessoa melhor do que a Sakura-chan, Teme. – Disse baixo ao lado de Sasuke, que estava meio afastado de todos.

**Sasuke** – Sabe Dobe, ás vezes acho que eu estou tendo coisas boas demais, acho que não mereço tanto. – Disse com um olhar triste e frio ao mesmo tempo.

**Naruto **– Ora Teme! Não seja idiota! Aproveite que agora você tem uma nova família e vá curti-la, que é isso o que importa neste momento. – Disse dando um enorme sorriso confiante para Sasuke, que deu um pequeno sorriso de lado para amigo.

**Sasuke** – É, acho que você está certo. – Voltou-se então para contemplar a cena.

**Tenten** – E então Sakura, o nome será Yuki mesmo?

**Sakura** – Será sim, não é Sasuke-kun? – Virou-se para ele, vendo que ele não tirava os olhos dela e do garoto.

**Sasuke** – Sim. – Disse tentando disfarçar, por ter sido pego desprevenido.

**Shikamaru** – E então Sakura, o que vocês pretendem fazer de agora em diante?

**Sakura** – Hum? Como assim? – Não estava entendendo onde Shikamaru queria chegar.

**Shikamaru** – Bem, agora que vocês tem um filho, e também estão morando juntos, já deveriam se preparar para casarem não?

A pergunta então ficou no ar. Sakura realmente não havia pensando nisso. Queria muito se casar, mas são longos tempos de preparativos e ainda mais que agora eles tinham um filho para cuidar, ou seja, mais responsabilidade.

**Sasuke **– Não se preocupe, já havia pensado nisso. – Disse se aproximando com um olhar confiante. Chegando mais próximo de Sakura olhou para o bebê, que já havia parado de comer e que agora dormia e depois olhou para Sakura e disse em um sussurro a ela. – Depois conversaremos. – Deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu sem dizer para onde iria.

**Sakura** – Onde será que ele vai?

**Ino** – É óbvio né Testuda! Ele irá ver o casamento! Que lindo!! – Disse com um enorme brilho nos olhos. – E o nosso sai? – Virou-se para ele.

**Sai** – Depois resolveremos. – Disse frio e impassível fazendo com que Ino ficasse com muita raiva.

**Ino** – Estamos namorando a tanto tempo e você ainda é desse jeito comigo? – Disse quase partindo para cima dele.

**Sai** – Acalme-se Ino, se eu disse que depois resolveremos é porque depois resolveremos. – Disse olhando-a nos olhos, fazendo com que a mesma se calasse e senta-se na cadeira quieta.

Ouve-se então uma batida na porta e então Tsunade entra no quarto.

**Tsunade** – E então como é que estão vocês? – Perguntou olhando para Sakura e Yuki.

**Sakura **– Estamos muito bem Tsunade-sama. – Disse sorridente.

**Tsunade** – Fico feliz por isso. Bem, mas só vim aqui mesmo para lhe dizer que terá alta amanhã á tarde e expulsar esse tanto de gente que até agora não saiu!! – Disse olhando para todos.

**Naruto** – Eiii Tsunade-oba-chan! Nós só viemos ver a Sakura-chan e o Yuki-kun. – Disse se aproximando da Hokage, mas não pôde mais dar nenhum passo, pois foi recebido por um enorme soco, que o fez ficar com um enorme galo na cabeça.

**Naruto** – ITAII!! Isso dói demais!!

**Tsunade** – Se não fosse para doer eu não tinha batido! Seu idiota! Você me deve respeito ouviu!! – Disse quase gritando.

**Hinata** – Acalme-se Tsunade-sama, estamos em um hospital. – Disse ficando ao lado de Naruto.

**Tsunade** – Está bem, só porque estamos em um hospital. – Voltou-se então para os outros. – Bem, já está na hora de vocês irem embora, não acham? A Sakura tem que descansar.

Então todos começaram a se despedir de Sakura e do pequenino e foram saindo de pouco a pouco, ficando assim só Sakura e Tsunade.

**Tsunade** – E então como se sente? – Perguntou ainda de costas para a Haruno.

**Sakura** – Em qual sentido? – Já sabia o que responder, mas queria ouvir a pergunta da própria boca de sua shishou.

**Tsunade** – Você está feliz?

**Sakura** – Claro! E muito! – Respondeu sorridente. Depois se instalou um silêncio, em que nenhuma das duas fez menção de perguntar ou dizer algo. Sakura percebeu que Tsunade estava meio inquieta. – A senhora está bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

**Tsunade** – Hum? Ah, sim! Estou sim. – Disse virando-se e pousando seus olhos sobre o bebê. Então Sakura entendeu o que estava havendo.

**Sakura **– Você quer segurá-lo? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos da sua shishou.

**Tsunade** – Mas, ele está dormindo, não quero acordá-lo.

**Sakura** – Não se preocupe. – Disse passando confiança a ela. Então Tsunade se aproximou e com um pouco de receio pegou o pequeno cuidadosamente e trouxe de encontro ao seu peito, o mesmo mexeu-se um pouco, mas depois ficou quieto novamente.

**Tsunade **– Ele é muito lindo. – Disse baixinho não querendo acordá-lo.

**Sakura** – Obrigado. – Respondeu no mesmo tom. Então olhando aquela cena uma pergunta veio em sua cabeça. – Shishou porque você nunca se casou e teve filhos? – Perguntou vendo que a mesma, olhou-a um pouco espantada.

**Tsunade** – Não encontrei uma pessoa que realmente me correspondesse de verdade. – Confessou.

**Sakura** – Mas você não tem vontade de ter filhos não?

**Tsunade** – Bem, ter eu tenho, mas não encontrei a pessoa certa, para poder realmente ser feliz.

**Sakura** – Hum... – O silêncio se instalou novamente, sendo quebrado pelo barulho da porta.

**Sasuke **– Boa noite Tsunade-sama. – Disse ao ver que a mesma se encontrava no local.

**Tsunade** – Boa noite Uchiha. – Respondeu voltando-se para Sakura e devolvendo-lhe a criança. – Bem, está na hora de eu ir, amanhã voltarei para acertarmos a sua alta direto Sakura. – Disse encaminhando-se em direção a porta, onde se encontrava o Uchiha.

**Sakura** – Obrigada Shishou. – Chegando perto do Uchiha olhou e abriu a porta.

**Tsunade** – Cuide muito bem dela Uchiha, qualquer coisa que aconteça com ela nunca irei te perdoar. – Saiu deixando o Uchiha ainda encostado do lado da porta.

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun. – Chamou-o.

**Sasuke** – Hum? – Aproximou-se.

**Sakura** – Segure-o um pouquinho pra mim para eu poder ir ao banheiro. – Disse colocando o pequeno nos braços do Uchiha sem esperar resposta do mesmo, e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Sasuke então sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou olhando para o bebê que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços fortes. (Quem me dera se eu fosse esse bebê viuu... kaka). Ele tinha uma respiração fraquinha e tinha o corpo bem quentinho, devido as mantas que usava. Percebeu que Yuki se remexeu um pouco em seu colo e começou a abrir os olhos devagar olhando diretamente para os olhos de Sasuke o hipnotizando. Percebeu que o bebê tinha os olhos em um tom verdes musgo, muito chamativos. Yuki ficou olhando-o, parecendo procurar algo ou então reconhecendo onde estava. Então ele deu um pequeno bocejo e se aconchegou mais ainda no colo de Sasuke, agora segurando sua camisa com uma de suas mãozinhas, viu-o fechar os olhos novamente e voltar a dormir como um anjinho. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, satisfeito e contente por ter as coisas mais importantes de sua vida tão próximas de si e saber que cuidaria de todos com todas as suas forças e os protegeria com a sua vida.

**Sakura** – Parece que ele já gostou de você. – Disse se aproximando, depois que viu uma pequena parte da cena.

**Sasuke** – Sakura... – Chamou-a fazendo com que ela olhasse-o nos olhos. – Você aceita se casar comigo? – Perguntou logo, mesmo já sabendo da resposta, mas gostaria que fosse tudo na ordem certa.

**Sakura** – É-é claro!! Claro que eu aceito!! – Disse abraçando-o delicadamente para não machucar o bebê e nem acordá-lo.

**Sasuke** – Bem, está na hora de você dormir também, não acha? – Disse soltando-se do abraço dela e voltando a encará-la.

**Sakura** – É, eu estou com um pouco de sono. – Disse caminhando em direção a cama e deitando-se. – Boa noite Sasuke-kun. – Disse fechando os olhos.

**Sasuke** – Boa noite. – Respondeu e ficou ali velando pelo seu sono e de seu filho por toda a noite.

* * *

Ameiii esse capítulo também!!

Abuáááááá... tah quasee akbandooo!!

Masss... sem tristezaaa... e vô continuaaa.. xD

Kisuu!!


End file.
